


落下速度 Speed of Falling

by Icylily



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dark Steve Rogers, Detention, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Trust Issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 怨念大爆发的产物。虽然设定是黑盾但我觉得更像虐盾，有监禁但没有play，基本上全员ooc [这么想心里会舒坦点，真的]不会开车所以只好委屈阿毛全程pov [猎鹰：……我tm招谁惹谁了？！]没有糖但也不会BE，吧。时间线接队二结尾，部分台词改自漫画和电影。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Not Gonna Get Us  
> By：T.A.T.U.  
> [此歌带感，我差点就给七英里用了，没有男声版略可惜。]

 

不断下坠的，是天空还是我们？

——死神Bleach

 

 

这不对劲。

萨姆在来自地狱般的凄烈惨叫声中塞住了耳朵。他们身处地下，这些噪音唯一的作用就是撕裂他的耳膜。

直到一个满身血污的人出现在门口，他才放下手。

这人有一张不能更熟悉的脸，却不是他认识的美国队长——他甚至不是他认识的史蒂夫罗杰斯。

这个陌生人在冲他挥手。

萨姆机械地迈动脚步，走进那间即将成为他噩梦源头的房间。

扑面而来的血腥气令他一阵晕眩，他努力将注意力集中在面前的金发男人身上。

“在战争年代，这些都是由巴基来完成的，”史蒂夫从刚断气的俘虏身上扯下一片还没有完全浸染鲜红的布料，仔细地擦着手，“没有他，我就只好亲力亲为。”

萨姆没敢看身旁那团已经辨不出人形的血肉。他万分感激史蒂夫没有将审讯这项光荣的任务委派给自己。

他用力咽下一口唾沫，方才开口：“他说了？”

史蒂夫点了点头。

“我想他说的应该是实话。”他走向墙角，拿起沾血的盾牌，将它重新搁在背上，“我马上就要前往那里，”他慢慢转身，他说话的口吻令萨姆想起一个人，而他不确定自己是否喜欢那个人，“你还有机会退出，萨姆。”

他迟疑了一下。

这一切都相当不对劲，然而他仍然选择相信美国队长。

毕竟他从未令他失望过，不是吗？

“什么时候出发？”

他故作轻松地问。

 

***

他们坐在昆式战机上。虽然名义上的神盾已经不复存在，但美国队长还有一些旧关系可以动用。

史蒂夫将系统设置成自动驾驶，离目的地还有三小时。

坐在副驾驶席上的萨姆伸了个懒腰，他在追踪的间隙得以偷空补充了几小时睡眠，效果差强人意但毕竟聊胜于无。

他望向左边。

“你要不要打个盹？”他问。

史蒂夫终于换了身制服，感谢上帝，虽然他的状况仍然不容乐观。

从上一个据点，以及上上一个据点出发后萨姆就没见过他合眼的样子。每次他睁开眼睛的时候，对方不是在专注地查看着地图，就是在检索掌上电脑里的文件。

那双遍布着血丝的蓝眼睛中燃烧着病态的兴奋与狂热。这种滋味一定不太好受，萨姆大概能体会到一些。

不，不是指睡眠不足。

天空母舰坠落后，几乎同时互联网上多了许多关于神盾和九头蛇的内部资料，里面有部分涉及冬兵计划，看第一遍的时候萨姆将胃里的东西吐得一干二净。

至于拥有更高访问权限的史蒂夫所看到的内容……他有些不敢想像。

“我不困。”

如同预想中的一样，史蒂夫回应了他一句真实的谎言，然后再次沉浸到他的情报海洋中去了。

他瞥了眼控制台上空空如也的大号咖啡杯。论美国队长和钢铁侠的相似度，他的脑子里突然冒出了一个奇怪的标题。

“我们会找到他的，我有预感。”

他说，指望这次用对了词。

史蒂夫仍然埋着头，他的表情无从得知。

“希望吧，”他的视线锁定手中的七英寸屏幕，“希望吧。”

萨姆觉得自己狠狠撞上了一堵透明的墙壁。

他以前也曾有过这种感觉，不仅仅是针对他，而是每一个人。当然不是说史蒂夫是个孤僻内向的人，相反，他总能在适当的时机加入到交谈中，甚至还会不太熟练地运用他的幽默感。然而某些时刻他也会突然安静下来，放任某种更加深沉的情绪在他们中间涌动，直到它将他与其他人隔开。

现在他隐约有些了解这种情绪的来源了。

作为一名也曾经历过失去的老兵，美国队长的朋友，以及PTSD互助组成员，萨姆威尔逊觉得有必要再做点什么。

“和我说说巴恩斯中士吧，”他将胳膊搁在扶手上，身体歪向一边，“什么都行。”

“当然我指的是博物馆之外的那些。”他补充道，希望这句话加深了他对于攀谈的诚意。

史蒂夫抬起头，这次他放下了手里的平板电脑。

他直视着窗外，那里是无边无际的海洋——或者天空，总之肉眼所及之处只有一片耀眼的蓝色。

“巴基……”他的视线看不出什么焦点，他的声音仅仅因为发出了这个名字流露出不可思议的温柔。

以及忧郁。

“巴基是我见过的最厉害的狙击手。”

他说，嘴角微微翘起。

“他从来没有失手过，我是说，从来没有。否则我不会活到今天。”

“他也是一名十分忠于职守的士兵，虽然我向来不觉得他是热衷于战争的那类人。即使在收到征召令的时候，巴基想的也是如何阻止我伪造征兵记录，或者帮我找到个约会对象什么的。"

“直到后来我们在战场上碰面，我才终于明白他当初参军的缘由。”

“那天我们喝得比往常多，他似乎忘了我打了血清，不再像以前那样一沾酒精就吐得不省人事。”

他笑了一下，虽然眉毛依旧纠结在一起。

“我们喝了足有……三、四个小时吧？其他的队员都爬到了桌子底下，最后只剩下我和这个醉醺醺的混蛋……”

他忽然停了下来，他的嘴唇开始哆嗦。

“他捶着我的肩膀，你猜这个醉鬼对我说了什么？”

他的嘴唇抖得厉害，脸白得像个将死之人。

“他说，嘿史蒂夫，也许你确实是这个星球上最了解我的家伙，但你永远都不知道，我有多爱这个国家。”

好不容易吐出了最后一个字的史蒂夫用力抓着胸口伏倒在控制台上，苍白的五角星被他捏得皱巴巴的。他紧咬着牙关，脸上的肉全挤到了一块儿，仿佛正在经历一次心绞痛。

这是恐慌发作的征兆。

“你还好吧？”萨姆抓住了他的肩膀，“需要我把急救箱拿来吗？”他不无忧虑地问。

“不，不，”他大口喘着气，“我没事，没事……”

他松开手，白星上已经留下了无法消除的皱痕。

 

***

情报没有出错，他们找到了冬日战士。

终于。

而且时机掌握得刚刚好，他们赶到的时候，陷入重度昏迷的冬兵已被塞进了冷冻舱，正要被运输至下一个据点。

虽然他的机械臂并不在它惯常呆的位置，也不在据点里的任何一个地方。

萨姆在成堆的尸体中穿行着，他搜查得很仔细。

史蒂夫看上去对他的任何行动都不感兴趣。他只是小心翼翼地将那名不止一次试图干掉他的杀手从冷冻舱中抱出来，趴在他的胸口用某种世界即将毁灭的表情聆听着他的心跳。

几秒钟后他像是确认了什么，脸上浮现如释重负的笑容。

萨姆开始觉得老天终于站到他们这边了。

可惜很快他就发现，这不过是他另外一个天真的错觉而已。

“你不准备把他交给政府或者军方？”

他疑惑地发问，当史蒂夫开始布置一间只有他们两人知晓的安全屋。

史蒂夫缓缓摇头。

“这八十年来我只明白了一件事，那就是无论如何不能让巴基离开我的视线，”他的语气又恢复成那种令人作呕的平和，而他的眼睛因为极度缺乏睡眠已经变得血红，“如果这次等着他的依旧是万丈深渊，至少还有我陪他一起坠落。”

萨姆突然想起那面沾血的盾牌。

他没来由地打了个寒战。

 

***

四十八小时后，前苏联杀手更醒了。

他们尽最大的努力控制住了他醒来后的一系列自残行为，虽然付出的代价也是巨大的，即使他们早有准备。

萨姆不太清楚只有一根胳膊的人类如何能制造出的如此惊人的破坏，这间安全屋差点就没能挺过来。

差点没挺过来的还有他身旁的那个人。

史蒂夫挫败的样子令人不忍直视，萨姆明智地决定将他的全部精力都运用在压制冬兵上，也是为了方便史蒂夫束缚他的四……三肢，在这件致命的武器给自己造成更加致命的伤害之前。

几小时后冬兵终于再次陷入昏睡。他们动用了一点镇静剂，剂量很少，史蒂夫当然是竭力反对，然而事态发展到最后，他反而是那个拿起注射器的人。

看着被结结实实捆绑在铁床上的冬兵，萨姆开始觉得史蒂夫也许是对的，这柄可怜的手枪和他们一样是战争的受害人，他的命运从来就不曾掌握在他自己手中。

然而整件事情似乎还在朝着不对劲的轨道上发展着。

第一个信号是史蒂夫提供给冬兵的食物，量很少，且大半为流质。

萨姆猜测他这是在有意识地在削弱冬兵的体力。

如果是这样的话他的确成功了。独臂杀手一天天衰弱了下去，第一周的时候他们还必须用上数根皮带，到了第三周，只要一根铁链就足以让他乖乖地呆在他的小房间里。

除去刚开始的几天，囚室里的一系列“改造”都由史蒂夫独立完成。他似乎不太情愿任何人触碰他的老熟人，包括他，美国队长并肩战斗过的战友。

于是当萨姆再度推开那扇门的时候，他几乎都要可怜他曾经的死敌了。

他没有穿上衣，仅剩的胳膊被固定在一个有弹性的装置上，装置的另一端深陷在墙里。他的脖子上套着一个项圈，上面连着一条铁链，这令他只能以一个别扭的姿势仰卧在床上。

他的头上套着一个面罩，只留一道缝隙供他呼吸和饮食，这让他不能看也不能听。

全部都是史蒂夫的杰作。

因为他不想让冬兵知道是谁抓住了他，是吧？

这就像那个变态故事里的铁面人，萨姆皱紧了眉头，他不得不在大脑里反复回放自己被床上那家伙毫不留情地撕烂了翅膀又一脚踹下航母的那一幕。

哦别忘了还有疾驰的车辆里被扯走的方向盘，他跟保险公司的交涉还没有结束呢。

虽然他郁闷地发现这些心理暗示都收效甚微。

萨姆不敢想象这种情况下的冬兵是如何解决排泄问题的，然而他并没有闻到可疑的气味，所以史蒂夫应该把他照料得还不错？

他还注意到从刚才开始冬兵就没动过，看不出他是睡着还是醒着，活着还是死了。哦他的胸膛还微微起伏着，所以应该是活着吧。

然后他才意识到自己的猜测有多荒谬。如今陪在他身边的可是史蒂夫，他在这世上最好的也是唯一的朋友。

是呀，史蒂夫怎么可能让他死呢？他怎么舍得伤害他呢？

萨姆撇了撇嘴。

“你确定这是最好的解决方案？”

关上门的瞬间，他低声问，努力克制着内心的不满。

“老实讲，我不知道什么是最好的解决方案。”

史蒂夫听上去还是一如既往地平静，萨姆没觉得他在寻求建议。

可是操他的，这实在太不正常了。

“我们可以向寇森求助，我听说他和卡特——他们正在重组神盾。我认为他值得信赖。”

“我不能。并不是我质疑菲尔的人品，而是……看看他们都对他干了什么？”

刚关上的门又被推开了一条缝，一线微光照进了黑漆漆的房间。

“你应该看到那些文件了，神盾内部和苏联方面的交易，以及佐拉……”他压低了嗓门，虽然实属多此一举，“你能想象么，在他做了那么多，奉献了所有一切后，他们毫不犹豫地把他像垃圾一样丢弃了。”

他捏紧拳头，轻轻敲打着眉心，“你说我还能相信谁？”

萨姆不安地揉捏着指关节。美国队长意志消沉，愤世嫉俗，这一幕简直心碎得令人发指。紧接着他又发现了一个更加残酷的事实，那就是他该死的竟然找不出说辞来反驳。

“我站在你这边，Cap，”他只能这么说，接着又补充了一句，“还有复仇者们。”

“我很感激，萨姆，真的。”史蒂夫勉强挤出了 一丝笑，“遗憾的是，好人的双手永远被道义束缚着。至于复仇者，这支队伍还有很多不稳定因素。至少托尼，我决不能让他出现在他面前。”

萨姆终于陷入了彻底的沉默。

 

***

神盾倒台后还有一个好处，就是他们再也不需要一天到晚马不停蹄地出任务了。

复仇者大厦那边也迟迟没有人来过问他们的行踪，史蒂夫大概又编造了什么理由。他在人们心中一贯的良好印象此刻派上了用场，没人怀疑美国队长也需要度个假，或者处理一些个人事务。

为什么要怀疑呢，尤其在他又一次拯救了世界以后。

萨姆只知道这些天来史蒂夫几乎都没有离开过这里。

等下，这是第几天了？

补充物资，查阅资料，用各种无聊的藉口打发邻居好奇的探问……

日复一日重复着同样的行为令时间的流逝变得难以捉摸。

他们之间有着明确的分工。史蒂夫从未开口要求过什么，但萨姆十分默契地将凡是需要与冬兵接触的机会都尽可能地让给了他。

而他自己承担了绝大部分需要在公开场合露面的任务，比如采购，因为美国队长那张脸实在太有辨识度了。

那扇门并不总是闭合着，他也因此偶尔窥见了一些片断，关于史蒂夫如何照料他们的囚犯。

每当冬兵在药物的作用下陷入深眠时，史蒂夫会解下他的面罩。

他看着他的眼神，以及那些动作——他的指尖总在不经意间掠过他的头发，或是在那张日渐消瘦的脸颊上停留过久——无不令萨姆怀疑，越过那道界线对史蒂夫而言或许只是时间问题。

然而当那一天突如其来降临时，萨姆还是觉得太快了。

那天晚上他离开了安全屋，食物和药品都不太够了，与往常不同的是史蒂夫在递给他采购清单时又多加了一句话。

“可以的话回家休息一下明天再过来”——这是他的原话，萨姆却听出了命令的意味。

他遵守了。

第二天早上出现在他面前的史蒂夫眼睛下方莫名冒出了一块巨大的乌青，他看上去疲惫不堪，却又有种说不出的……满足感。

他甚至还冲他笑了一下。

那个笑容令萨姆脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

那一整天他没有说一句话，也没敢靠近关押着冬日战士的房间。

好在安全屋很大，还有其他的房间让他呆着。

不会的，他坐在空房间的一角，反复对自己说，绝对不可能。

史蒂夫只是不小心碰在哪了，或者冬兵又开始自残了，所以他们爆发了点肢体冲突。

总之不会是那种情况，不会的。

 

***

电视里播放着无关紧要的新闻。

萨姆已经吃光了他的午餐，餐具也收进了洗碗机里。

史蒂夫像个挑食的青少年般拨弄着盘子里的胡萝卜。

他叹了口气，放下叉子。

“关于冬兵计划，”他盯着那截橙黄色的物体，眼睛有些发直，“有些细节你大概还不了解，档案里应该没有。”

见鬼的是时候了，萨姆心想。这些天来他们经历了太多，史蒂夫应该找个人聊聊，而他毫无疑问是唯一的人选了。

“你不是非说不可，伙计。”虽然这么讲，他还是拣了个离他较近的位子坐下。

史蒂夫抬起头，他的神情有些茫然，又带着说不出的古怪。

“你知道洗脑的地点其实不止一处吧？”

……我的上帝呀。

似乎猜中了他心中所想，他苦笑了一声，额头上拱起几道深深的皱纹。

“是的，有一处就在神盾总部的地下室。”

萨姆眼前阵阵发黑。他大概猜到了这场对话的走向，绝对不是好的那种。

“我在那里，当他们把他的大脑扔进搅拌机时，我就在那里。我很确定那个时候我听见了他的惨叫声，当时我就在隔壁的射击训练场。你猜我的反应是什么？”

萨姆没有接话。他明白史蒂夫必定会继续，他只是需要一点时间。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，在萨姆以为他就要将自己窒息时，他慢慢吐出了那口气。

“我走出训练场，在走廊里遇见了朗姆洛。我问他，你们这是在干什么？他说特攻队正在讯问一名恐怖分子。我还以为是他们平时进行那种……特殊审讯，我并不赞成，但也没有过问。我对自己说，这跟我和巴基在战时做过的没什么区别，所以我走开了，假装什么也没听见。哈！”

他忽然开始笑了，笑得很大声。

“我走开了，哈，他就近在咫尺，可我却走开了。你不觉得这样的情节很有趣吗？简直就像电影一样，哈哈……”

萨姆满怀怜悯地看着他的老朋友笑得涕泪横流。

一切又回到了起点。

史蒂夫正在被罪恶感吞噬，无法拯救最重要的人的罪恶感。

这种感觉他再熟悉不过了。

然而似乎又有些别的东西掺杂在里头，萨姆想，他始终无法摆脱那种不太对劲的感觉。

究竟是什么？

他盯着史蒂夫发青的眼圈。

在泪水的浇灌下，那里正在恢复成平常的肤色。

 

***

如果一件事有可能变得更糟，它就一定会变得更糟，墨菲定律如是说。

萨姆觉得自己简直厄运缠身。

他才出去不到一个小时而已。

回来以后他发现冬兵进食的时间到了，于是他在没有确认史蒂夫位置的前提下，不假思索地推开了那扇门——

潘多拉的魔盒于是开启。

首先他看见的是冬兵。他的面罩被取了下来，眼睛仍然蒙着。

他坐在床上，面朝着门口。

他坐在史蒂夫怀里，他的头歪向一边，身上不着片缕。

从背后搂住他的史蒂夫也是。

他们的下半身紧贴在一起。

他们……

萨姆没敢再往下看。

“这……”

这他妈究竟怎么回事？

史蒂夫将手指按在唇上，他的面容隐藏在灯影里，模糊不清。

萨姆的大脑里白茫茫一片，直到什么东西摔在地板上的声音将他惊醒，他几乎逃也似地跑出房间，不记得自己有没有带上门。

他想马上冲到外面去，空气中有股气息几乎令他发狂，但他的双脚却被牢牢钉在了地上。

他身后传来断断续续的呻吟和喘息声，在那些声音里萨姆隐约辨认出了几个词。

“史蒂夫。”

他在说话。

“史蒂夫，救……”

他在说什么？

“救我……”

萨姆慢慢蹲下，捂紧了耳朵。

他忽然想起来了，刚才掉落的是冬兵的晚餐。

那天晚上他呆在自己的卧室里，裹着毛毯，一夜未眠。

 

***

他没办法再欺骗自己了。

他盯着坐在沙发里的史蒂夫。

这个男人拥有美国队长的头衔，是正义与力量的化身。

这个男人正在非法拘禁一名失去战斗力的士兵，同时还在不断侵犯对方。

这个叫史蒂夫的人令他胆战心惊。

而更令他害怕的，是放任史蒂夫这么做的自己。

“你他妈究竟想干什么？”

“对不起，当初我应该找个带地下室的房子。”

史蒂夫又开始答非所问，萨姆的头皮一阵发麻。

谁来给这家伙的脸上来上一拳，让他好好清醒一下？

“你不能这样对待他。”他尖刻地指出，他的良心再也不能坐视不管了。

然后他意识到这几乎是他第一次正面挑战史蒂夫，或者说美国队长。

“我知道。”史蒂夫疲惫地撑着头，看起来像是被放逐到了孤岛上，“我别无选择。”

“你有的。”

“我不能把他交出去，”他稍微调整了下姿势，这个角度正好能方便他不费力地看着那扇门，“他们会处决他。”

“他们会审判他。”

“那也好不了多少。”史蒂夫苦笑了一声，视线始终没有离开紧闭的门扉，“你不会天真到认为他们还会给他指派个律师？”

“这只是你的揣测，Cap，你究竟怎么了？你不是一直相信这个国家，这套体系吗？”

“你以为我没有想过吗？”他将手放在膝盖上，脊背挺得笔直，一个标准的军人坐姿。“假设他挺过了审判，假设他还能活到那个时候，接下来要面对的还有我们的政府，其他国家的政府，九头蛇余党，以及所有那些觊觎着他能力的组织，更不用说民众们……没有人会放过他，没有人。”他的声音凄楚而坚定，膝盖上的手不知何时紧握成拳，“哪里对他来说是安全的，请你告诉我。”

萨姆竟然无言以对。

不，这不是正确的事。

他穷尽毕生之力在有限的词库中搜索着，他得驳斥他，他必须这么做。

“那也要遵从他自己的意志。”

他终于列出了一条，虽然它听上去如此无力。

史蒂夫摇了摇头。

“你知道他的意志是什么？你知道他会选择什么吗？”他的身体略微前倾，似乎是为了方便萨姆听清楚他接下来的言语，“我知道，我了解他。他会选择自杀，或者更糟，他会去自首，去赎罪，让人们将唾沫喷到他脸上，为了那些他根本无法控制的行为。可谁又该为他的痛苦负责？”

“折磨他的那些人已经付出代价了。”

“也许是，可那又如何？”

“我还坐在这里，我的朋友，而这一切都始于八十年前，我没有抓住那双手。于是他成了隔壁房间里的那个人，而我仍然是受人拥戴的美国队长。”

他的嘴角抽搐着，仿佛这个称呼令他反胃。

萨姆的脑子里有什么在尖叫。没办法，他想，只有让史蒂夫直面他自己了。

“但是你在侵犯他。”

他毫不留情地指出。没错就是这个，美国队长无可辩驳的罪行。

史蒂夫抖了一下。

“是的，我侵犯了他。”

他没有否认。他的下巴略微抬起，这回他终于看清了他的眼睛——那里面的血丝已经褪去，淡淡的蓝色如同漂浮在北冰洋上的薄冰。

“你可以认为我是个混蛋，变态，或者其它什么。但我发誓，一开始我只想抱抱他。”

他的喉结上下移动着，发出艰难的吞咽声，似乎那里正被什么紧紧钳制着。

“这是真的，萨姆。我们过去很少有那种机会，在布鲁克林，在军中……”他的声音渐渐轻了下去，“而且在我的体温包围下，巴基似乎更加容易平静下来……”

随后又是一阵难耐的沉默，但史蒂夫并没有令他等待太久。

“那天夜里他勃起了，我不知道原因，可是我也……我一直都……”

他将脸埋进掌心。

萨姆凝固了。他该死的知道答案了。

“你爱他，对吗？”

他再度抬起头。

“是的，”他喃喃低语，不断融化的薄冰濡湿了他的眼眶，“我爱他。”

……

我可真蠢，萨姆想。

答案一直就在伸手可及之处，不是吗？

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

我眼睁睁看着你死去，巴基。

而现在，我已经永远地失去你了。

——Captain America：Hail Hydra 02 of 05

 

 

萨姆艰难地呼吸着，被朗姆洛打到吐血那次都没令他觉得人生如此多艰。

美国队长是个同性恋，美国队长爱着冬日战士，美国队长正囚禁并侵犯着冬日战士。

每一条都足以让媒体狂欢上一整年，这他妈的简直不能更棒。

但眼下还有更加严峻的问题急需解决。

他抱着胳膊在狭小的起居室里来回踱步。他很清楚内心传来的焦虑并非源自恐同，毕竟在军队里这早就不是什么新鲜事了。

然而史蒂夫正在进行的完全是另外一种行为。

他万分懊悔刚才没有干脆利落地揍他一顿，现在面对那双湿润的眼睛……操他更加下不了手了。

难道是那张美国队长的脸太有迷惑性？他扪心自问，却找不到答案。

“你不能像这样把他锁上一辈子。”

“我不能吗？”

他停下了脚步。

这家伙在说什么？他不是在开玩笑吧？

“他是一个人，不是你饲养的什么见鬼的宠物！”

他瞪着史蒂夫脚边那面盾牌呼呼地喘着粗气。原本他想用野兽这个词，然而某种愚蠢的恻隐之心已经压倒了一切。

包括他对美国队长一直以来的尊敬。

“我不在乎，”史蒂夫似乎并没把他的冒犯放心上，“我只要他活着。”

“你没有听见他在向你呼救吗？”

这句话起作用了，因为史蒂夫的目光终于移过来在他身上停驻了几秒。

“他呼唤的对象从来就不是我，”他将手搭上额头，神情又变得难以捉摸，“我配不上那个名字。”

萨姆看着他，如同看着一道深不可测的暗渊。

这真的是那个人吗？那个无所畏惧的战士，从容镇定的队长，以及光明磊落的朋友？

还是说那道深渊始终都在那里，不过随着那个人一起被冰冻了所以始终没有被发现，直到幽灵破冰而出……

不，现在不是被无聊的情绪带着跑的时候，萨姆定了定神，他必须说服史蒂夫纠正这一切，现在还不算太晚。

“你有没有想过，”他烦乱地抓着后脑，该死的史蒂夫他简直一团糟，“也许这并不是他的问题，跟他遇见的那些破事也毫无干系。你这么做无非就是你离不开他，仅此而已。”

“你说得没错，我离不开他。”

他承认了？他竟然十分痛快地承认了？

“接受血清以后，我一度以为美国队长存在的意义就是守护世界和平，为自由而战，哪怕因此付出一些代价。直到我在那座桥上与他重逢，即使他只是冰冷地看着我，我才意识到——”

他的神色比任何时候都要凝重，真见鬼。

“至始至终我都是史蒂夫罗杰斯。我真正想要守护的是那个有他存在的世界，而我为之战斗的自由中，他是不可或缺的一部分。”

“世界或许需要美国队长，而史蒂夫需要巴基。”

“所以他必须活着，不论以何种方式。只要他活着，我就能活着。”

“这下你了解了，我就是这么一个人，”他挤出一个抱歉的表情，“盾牌，制服，或者生命，如果需要的话我可以毫不犹豫地抛下这一切，却不能容忍这个人因为任何原因抛下我。萨姆，很抱歉将你卷了进来，但是巴基，我不知道该如何形容，他是令这里——”他弯起拇指指了下心脏的位置，“——还能继续跳动的唯一原因了。”

这番毫不激昂的演说如同子弹一般击中了萨姆，他颓然倒在史蒂夫对面的沙发里，感到自己的胸口正在汩汩地流着血。

许久之后他终于恢复了一点元气。他伸直了脖子，眼睛朝下打量着星盾。

那件美国精神的象征正带着嘲讽的表情回望着他，盾面反射的辉光令他头晕目眩。

人们太过信赖美国队长，不仅因为他拥有常人无法比肩的力量。他身上那些古老却从不过时的品质——顽强，果敢，惩恶扬善，是许多人——包括他自己——将他奉为偶像的原因。即使身披国旗手举盾牌的形象与时代有些格格不入，他依然是英雄云集的复仇者联盟中当之无愧的核心。

这世上也有令美国队长为之疯狂的事吗？比如深沉而绝望地爱着一个人，即使坠落到地狱的最底层也在所不惜？

萨姆忽然一个激灵，他该死的用了个什么词？

这是阴暗的欲望，是扭曲的占有欲，绝不是……

绝不是什么见鬼的爱情。

萨姆抬起一只手盖住了眼睛，此刻他只想关掉脑袋里掌管思考的阀门。

 

**

这天他们接到了复仇者大厦的紧急来电，貌似是托尼研制的机器人出了什么岔子。

这也意味着美国队长将要离开一段时间。事实上猎鹰也收到了派对邀请，但史蒂夫帮他找了个无懈可击的理由。

他倚着门框，看着跪坐在地板上的史蒂夫恋恋不舍地用手指梳理着那家伙的头发，一遍又一遍。椅子就近在咫尺，但他似乎觉得这才是最舒服的姿势。

又或者他只是想离那家伙的脸近一些。

“你知道你只是去几天吧？”

他被自己阴阳怪气的语调吓了一跳。

美国队长没受到什么影响，他仍然专注地凝视着他的爱人。

“麻烦你了，萨姆，”他没有抬头，“冰箱第二格有一盆土豆泥，请确保他每餐至少摄入200克，量杯就在流理台左手边第一个抽屉里。”

原来一大早厨房里传来的动静是史蒂夫在鼓捣这个。

萨姆几乎要被这阵催人泪下的温情打动了，如果他的耳朵没有捕捉到那几个关键词。

确保，每餐，200克——因为那里面掺了足够份量的镇静剂是吧？

你想得可真周到，史蒂夫。

萨姆嗤笑了一声。

“遵命，Cap。”

“别这样，你知道我别无他法。”

“是的，是的，别无他法。所以这家伙只有生不如死地躺在这儿才是最好的办法，为了你，为了我，为了见鬼的所有人。”

“萨姆……”

史蒂夫慢慢站了起来，那副受伤的样子仿佛他才是受害者似的。

操！操！操！

萨姆再也无法忍受这屋子里操蛋的气氛。他郁闷地一拳砸在门上，不顾动静可能会吵醒床上的睡美人。

随后他疾步走回自己房间，枕着手臂躺在床上。天花板上的一个点吸引了他的注意，他决定盯着它研究一阵子，直到听见玄关传来锁门的声音。

 

***

萨姆坐在床头的椅子里，小心翼翼地打量着眼前一动不动的人间凶器。

这家伙半小时前刚吃下了一杯“特制”土豆泥，现在应该已经睡得很熟了。

他试探性地戳了戳裸露在外的半边肩膀。没有反应，很好，好极了。

他摸上去凉凉的。

萨姆重新给他裹好毯子，拭去沾在嘴角和面罩边缘的食物残渣。

喂食的时候冬兵挣扎得有些激烈，不知是否因为察觉到他不是史蒂夫。但萨姆应付起来已是绰绰有余，毕竟失掉一条胳膊的杀手战斗力已经大不如前了。

这算是扳回一城吧！

然而胜利的滋味如此苦涩，他没有感觉到一丝喜悦。

他将毛巾挂在床头的铁栏上，看着面罩旁那个指甲盖大小的触屏，犹豫着将食指按了上去。

咔哒一声，机廓松开了。

只是让他透透气，他想。

他取下面罩放在一边，随后看见了冬兵沉睡中的脸。

突出的颧骨，绷紧的嘴唇，浓密的睫毛在眼睑下投下一方阴影。

操。

万恶的冬日战士看上去相当地……普通，除了瘦得有些厉害，以及需要打理下胡茬。

在桥上狭路相逢时那股扑面而来的凌厉感又依稀浮上心头。这家伙很强，他不得不承认，然而和那些连脑袋里也长满肌肉的混蛋不同的是，他战斗的姿势通常带着某种特殊的优雅和从容，仿佛一名用冷热兵器交替演绎着破坏之美的艺术家。

精准的射击，利落的身手，闪着杀气的银色手臂……所有一切都沉淀在眼前这个宁静的睡颜里。

同样是双目紧闭的巴恩斯，这幅画面不由得令他回忆起冬兵档案里那两张照片。

那竟然是同一个人，如何殉道者一般在寒冰地狱中忍受煎熬的九头蛇秘密武器，和眼神明亮双颊鼓起，微笑着展望未来的巴基巴恩斯中士。

竟然是同一个人。

史蒂夫有一点没说错，上天对这个不幸的灵魂实在毫无公平可言。

而更加不幸的是，这个人的悲剧并不全是万恶的九头蛇造成的。

神盾，史蒂夫（尽管他并不知情），以及其他一些他熟悉的面孔，或多或少地都为这出悲剧埋下引线。

Karma is a bitch.

而这可恶的婊子正在逐渐侵蚀着他的老朋友。

不，萨姆心有余悸地摇头，史蒂夫必须被纠正，他不能眼睁睁看着他朝错误的方向越滑越远。也许多年以前他没有抓住巴恩斯，但现在他还有机会抓住史蒂夫。

——你能做到吗？瞧瞧你的所作所为，和他有什么区别？

——我不过是在帮他稳住巴恩斯，等到他不再对任何人构成威胁了，我再说服他将他交出去。

——你真打算这样做？

萨姆又在大脑里开启了和良心的对话，直到耳边传来一阵细碎的金属摩擦声。

是锁链在抖动，冬兵拧了拧脖子，脑袋朝一旁歪去。

他依旧沉睡着，有那么一瞬间，萨姆以为他就要醒了。

但是没有。他的眼睛仍然紧闭着，鲜红的嘴唇裂开了一条缝，他能窥见洁白的牙齿间若隐若现的舌头。

缓慢起伏的胸腔中传来一声低沉的呼唤。

“史蒂夫……”

接着唇角开始上扬，以肉眼几乎无法察觉的幅度。

这种表情人们一般称之为微笑。

冬兵因为梦见了美国队长而微笑。

出现在他梦里的队长究竟是什么模样？

萨姆想得太用力，没有发现自己的手指绞紧了床单。

那些拱起的褶皱带动了枕头底下的什么东西。他听见了一声响，那东西顺着床单滑了下来，在地板上骨碌碌地打了两个转。

他弯腰拾起那个小瓶子，然后他看见了标签上赫然印着的两个大写字母：KY。

他触电似地丢开它，推开椅子，踉跄地朝外头走去。

 

***

他的膝盖在隐隐作痛，也许是撞到了门或者床沿。

他靠在客厅的墙上，像刚从喜马拉雅山上下来的登山者一样贪婪呼吸着久违了的空气。

他抖抖索索地从裤袋里掏出手机。颤抖的手指按下了几个数字，不是911，等到嘟嘟声响起的时候他才惊觉自己拨的是PTSD互助小组组长的号码。

“Hello，是萨姆吗？”

“Hi，Hello，”他局促地吞咽了一下，“莉迪亚？”

“萨姆，真的是你，”电话那头甜美的女声洋溢着些许兴奋，“最近还好吗？好久没见你来参加活动了。”

“挺好，”他嘟囔着，“告诉大家我挺想他们。”

“当然，我们也想你呢！对了下次的活动是这个星期五晚上，老时间，老地点，你来吗？”

他张了张嘴。

说吧，抓住这个机会将一切都倾泻出来，将罪恶暴露在阳光下，然后一切就都结束了，他再也不必经受良心的煎熬。

“不好意思最近有些忙，实际上我现在还在出差中……”

“没关系，”他听见了理解的笑声，“下次回到城里的时候给我打电话，一起吃个午餐如何？”

“这可是你说的哦！”

“当然。”

他按下红键，将手机扔在一旁的餐桌上。

他顺着墙壁慢慢滑到了地板上，手臂抱紧了肩膀，身体缩成一团。

他保持着这个姿势坐了大约半小时，半小时后他悄悄潜回房间，捡起角落里的润滑剂，用床单擦了下后重新塞回枕头底下。

他也没有忘记给冬兵戴上面罩。

 

***

史蒂夫回来了，比预想中还早了两天。

他看上去就像刚刚从死人堆里爬出来的样子，走路有些摇晃，脸上还带着擦伤。他放下旅行袋，简单地握了一下他的手，接着就是迫不及待的询问。

“他还好吗？”

“老样子。”

萨姆乖乖让到一边，方便史蒂夫畅通无阻地冲向他最想去的地方。擦身而过的瞬间他以为会像往常那样闻到血和火药的气味，但是没有，他只捕捉到淡淡的肥皂香。

他意外地扬起一边眉毛，史蒂夫这次居然没有把战争带回家？

他不由得回头看了眼那扇开启又合上的门。

也许他该去城里找个酒吧打发今晚剩下来的时间。

他需要狠狠醉上一场。

 

***

那天他们叫的披萨里明显放了太多蒜蓉酱。

夜半时分，干渴难耐的萨姆从床上爬起，他想去厨房给自己倒杯水。

路过起居室的时候他发现史蒂夫也起来了，或者根本没睡。他坐在窗檐下的沙发里，没有开灯。

幸亏皎洁的月光透过窗帘的缝隙暴露了他的所在，否则萨姆肯定会被突如其来的询问吓得跳起来。

“能陪我喝一杯么，萨姆？”

他的声音有点沙哑。

萨姆扫了眼茶几上的酒瓶，冰桶和叠在一起的玻璃杯。难道你没有比喝酒更重要的事需要考虑吗？

然而他只是回答，“你得小心，我可是千杯不醉。”

“再好不过了。”

他接过那杯加了冰的威士忌，顺手拧亮了一旁的落地灯。

“我做了一个梦，就在刚才。”他的手指耙过细密的头发，泛起丝丝金光，那些伤痕已经消失无踪，仿佛从一开始就不存在似的，“我梦见自己正在下坠，可是手中空空如也。我摸向背后，那里既没有降落伞也没有盾牌。我很害怕，仿佛又回到了布鲁克林的后巷，一个人面对着那群不断逼近的流氓。正在这时，我感到胸前有一股温暖的能量，我抱住了它，虽然仍在下坠，但我突然不再害怕了。”

“随后我便醒来了。睁开眼的时候，那种温暖的感觉仍未散去。我朝下望去，是他，他靠在我的胸口，气息平稳。我明白那都是镇静剂的作用，可是……”

他的嘴唇又开始哆嗦，于是他抬起玻璃杯抿了一口，似乎酒精能让他平静一些。

“就在那个瞬间，我觉得一切都是值得的。巴基还活着，在我的怀里呼吸，如同一个奇迹。萨姆，我是多么幸运，在我一无所有的时候我还有巴基，虽然后来我失去了他，但在那么多年以后，他们又将他还给了我，感谢上帝……”

那些涌动着喜悦和伤感的言语如同电流一般流经萨姆的身体，在肋骨下方烧出了一个黑洞。

他转动着手中的酒杯，不知道该说什么，“是的史蒂夫你真幸运”，还是“你他妈的就是个见鬼的强奸犯”。

他突然想到了一个问题，这个问题在他舌尖上盘旋了许久，终于还是破口而出。

“有人知道吗？你和巴恩斯。”

“谁都不知道，”他轻轻摇晃着杯子，冰块发出好听的撞击声，“好吧，除了你。”

“他知道吗？”他问，一边将嘴唇贴上杯口。

史蒂夫的脸上流露出一丝茫然，他摇了摇头。

“我不清楚……虽然我只有他，从过去，到现在。”

嘴里的酒液突然苦涩了起来。

在没有得到许可的前提下与对方发生性行为。

这是犯罪，各个方面来说都是。

萨姆的脑袋里钻进了各式各样的条款，法律，人权……突然间又闪过了那个不知所谓的笑。

“为什么不问他，说不定……”

他将后半句话连同苦涩的威士忌一同咽下。

说不定你们是两情相悦，虽然这也不能令你的罪轻一些。

“我不能。”他低下头，眼神迷失在逐渐升起的冰雾中，“从我给他套上锁链的那天起，我就丧失了问他这个问题的资格。”

——所以你才如此谨慎地在他面前掩饰身份是吗，因为你还想留住那个美好的印象？

“那你觉得现在的你是什么？”

——留住他心里那个从来也不曾存在过的史蒂夫罗杰斯？

“我不知道，”他的肩膀一点点垮了下去，萨姆听见深渊里传来苍凉而无奈的笑声，“你能告诉我吗，萨姆？”

你是一个死去八十年的鬼魂，困在一具星条旗包裹着的行尸走肉里。

萨姆在心里说，他也只能在心里说。

他的食指在玻璃杯边缘上滑动，“他总会想起一切的，你知道。”

他要残忍地戳破史蒂夫的肥皂泡。他不否认这给他带来小小的快意，毕竟这些天他也没有少受罪。

“他不能回忆起来，他的罪恶感会杀了他，在他们将他送上电椅之前。这两种可能都不会发生，至少在我有生之年。”

“可他一旦有机会——”

“他没有机会，”他打断了他，“我不会给他机会。”

萨姆怔住了，这家伙说得如此肯定，该不会……

“加在他食物里的那些，可不全是维生素和镇定剂。”

他听见自己的上下牙撞在了一起。

见鬼的，见鬼的史蒂夫！

“你他妈究竟给他吃了什么？！”

史蒂夫没有正面回答这个问题。他斜过肩膀，将一只胳膊肘搁在沙发扶手上，手掌托住了下巴。

“你知道九头蛇是怎么抑制他的记忆吗？我是说除了洗脑这种物理手段。”

他的声调像人行道一样平板，惨淡的月光在他的瞳孔里打着转，折射出幽蓝的光，如同墓地中的莹莹鬼火。

“我从缴获的文件里发现了一些配方，不得不说还是挺管用的。这几天他已经不再念叨自己的名字和士兵番号了。”

“这不可能，”萨姆发出梦呓般的声音，他还在与他最大的噩梦搏斗着，“你列给我的购物单上明明都是些常用药……”

“没错。然而就像托尼说的，这年头什么都可以在互联网上搞到，虽然有几种我得通过暗网下单。而且你绝对想象不到某些处方药的替代成分有多普通，我只需要掺进几片止痛片就能产生相同的效果。”

萨姆突然想起了几次采购归来时在台阶上看见的包裹。

他亲手将那些包裹交给了他，一次也没问过里面装的是什么。

他从来不曾怀疑过他，从来没有。

该死的。

“你疯了吗？！”

他的牙齿在打颤，见鬼的他的手也在抖。他不得不用两只手握住酒杯。

“也许吧，”史蒂夫发出一声绵长的叹息，“或者，我只是绝望而已。”

刻骨的寒意从他脚底蹿了上来，直冲脑门。

萨姆几乎喘不过气来，他觉得自己也在下坠，比天空母舰上那次坠落得更快更狠。凛冽的寒风如同刀刃般削过皮肉，他朝黑暗中伸出手，抓住的却只有虚空。

他痛苦地合上眼，等待着粉身碎骨的那一刻。

然而那并没有发生，不论如何握紧双手，手心传来的只有冰凉，无比真实的冰凉。

 

***

他们后来没有再交流一个字，只是安静地坐在起居室里，直到初升的朝阳将他们身后的白墙涂上瑰丽的色彩。

“他该醒了。”史蒂夫躬身将酒杯放在茶几上，站起来活动了一下关节。

他的目光又飘向了那扇紧闭的门。

“我去做些吃的。”

萨姆自言自语道，他听上去像一个自己完全不认识的人。

他拿着杯子朝厨房走去，想到史蒂夫即将往那些食物里加的好料，小腿开始抽搐。

这并不是在助他一臂之力，他在心里默念，他只是……

只是什么？

他撑着打开的冰箱门，盯着隔间里那些牛奶，李子，胡萝卜和西红柿，大脑一片空白。

 

TBC

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我得承认这只病娇盾让我狗血得很满足……以及有一毫秒我萌了猎冬。  
> 就是这么木节操-v-

 

 

***

BGM：Lucifer's Angels

By：The Rasmus

 

***

 

 

我爱她是违背常理，是妨碍前程，是失去自制，是破灭希望， 是断送幸福，是注定要尝尽一切的沮丧和失望。可是我也不能不爱她。

I love her against reason, against promise, against peace, against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be. Once for all. 

——狄更斯 《远大前程》

 

 

萨姆抱着酒瓶孤独地坐在门口的台阶上。

院子里洋溢着清新的青草香，他能听见街道对面割草机的声音。他对这些闹轰轰的机器向来敬而远之，此刻它们听上去却如此亲切，如同提醒着他失落许久的某种生活，某种……普通人的生活。

他依稀记起第一次参加PTSD互助小组活动时有人拍着他的肩膀说，放心吧哥们，一切终将过去，时间是最好的良药，它能治愈一切。

然而他们没有告诉他时间除了治愈一切外，也能将一切变得麻木。

比如现在，他惊恐地发现自己正在习惯那两人之间扭曲的相处模式。

他习惯了看着史蒂夫研碎那些五颜六色的药丸，将它们倒入冬兵的饮食搅拌均匀。

他习惯了在史蒂夫不在的时候，用吸管和小勺喂冬兵流食，同时不发出任何声音。

他习惯了史蒂夫用令人作呕的口吻谈论着天气和新闻，对着一个陷入昏迷中的人。

他习惯了史蒂夫时不时地失踪几个小时，而他该死的当然知道他在哪里，干什么。

他习惯了在他失踪的那几个小时中尽可能地远离那道门，不去想门后发生的一切。

他习惯了……

史蒂夫已经丧失理智了。

而他离那一步估计也不远了吧。

他苦笑着摇了摇头。

白天开始变得漫长，然而最难熬的还是夜晚。

史蒂夫也有自己的卧室，然而当那些不可告人的行为开始时，他就不再使用它了。

他已经有了更好的去处。

而萨姆则时不时地需要酒精和安眠药的帮助才能入眠，可惜这也无法阻止他做梦，比如昨天晚上。

他梦见了巴恩斯。梦中的巴恩斯躺在地上凄厉地叫着，身体扭曲成不可能的姿态。史蒂夫单膝跪在他身旁，抬起头，脸上是一如既往的沉着。

他对着他说了句什么，萨姆已经不记得了，他只记得自己跪在巴恩斯的耳侧，十分听话地按住了他不停挥动着的双手——是的，梦中的巴恩斯有两条人类的胳膊。

史蒂夫露出了满意的笑容，接着他爬到了巴恩斯身上，膝盖分开将那具孱弱的身躯固定在他两腿之间。他低下头，上身一点点弓起，直到嘴唇贴上了苍白的颈项，在接触到肌肤的那一刻他露出了尖利的獠牙。

几道血线流了下来。巴恩斯的头向后仰起，紧贴着地面。他直勾勾地盯着他，慢慢停止了挣扎，那双碧绿的瞳孔逐渐涣散，最终化为一片虚无。

萨姆睁开眼，他以为自己会尖叫着醒来，但是没有。

这才是最令他胆寒的部分，梦中的自己并没有意识到丝毫不对劲。

他懊丧地捶打着自己的太阳穴。

他们正在下坠，他和史蒂夫，也许还包括巴恩斯，以难以想象的速度。

还要多久才会抵达地狱的最底层？

肋骨下方又开始隐隐作痛。他放下手，抓紧怀里摇摇欲坠的酒瓶，瓶壁上倒映着一张陌生的脸。

这些琥珀色的液体能填补他内心的黑洞吗？

他不禁又回忆起过去那些把酒言欢的日子，有天晚上他们甚至将酒单里的每种调和酒都尝试了一遍，虽然史蒂夫的体质无法喝醉。事实上这正是萨姆每次去酒吧都喜欢拽上他的原因，因为无论他喝成什么样，史蒂夫永远都是那个将他平安送回家的人。

史蒂夫是个很棒的朋友。

而如今他的一部分正在死去，身为他的友人他却只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

因为唯一能拯救他的人正沉浸在他们为他编织的梦境里，不省人事。

可恶。

萨姆拧开软木塞，就着瓶子狠狠灌了几口酒。

他开始怀疑史蒂夫是否还值得拯救，这种操蛋的感觉简直要了他的命，但他不得不面对现实。

烈酒正沿着食管一路烧进他的肠胃里。这很好，让他还有种活着的感觉。

活着，活着……

“只要他活着，我就能活着。”

也许他还有机会救出另外一个人，也许这才是将那两人一道拉出深渊的可行办法。

如果他带着冬兵，不，巴恩斯逃跑的话……

且不说该如何搬运行动不便的巴恩斯（还要在他发狂的时候让他镇静下来），他们能跑多远，又能逃去哪里呢？

萨姆用力抓着头皮，脑子里接二连三地蹦出几个人名和地名，翻来覆去地思考了一番后又被他默默划去。

他们无处可去。

他悲哀地发现，对巴恩斯而言最安全的所在只有他背后的那个魔窟。

至少史蒂夫是真心希望他活着。

 

***

他感觉到身下的木板在震动，几秒过后老旧的门发出吱嘎声。

“萨姆，你能过来一下吗？”

恶魔的声音在背后响起，奇怪的是那里头夹杂着少有的慌乱。

萨姆木然地直起身，将酒瓶放在一旁的台阶上。

早上8点就开始喝酒，史蒂夫一定也发现了其中的不寻常之处，但他只是略微拱了一下眉心。

萨姆踉跄地朝门口走去，在最后一级台阶上绊了一下。他及时稳住了重心，同时打开了半空中递来的那只手。

他径直走向冬兵的囚室，史蒂夫默不作声地跟在后面。

离门口还有一步之遥时他停下了脚步，让史蒂夫走到他面前转动把手。木门缓缓开启后，他惊讶地发现坐在床上的独臂杀手已经解除了面罩，而他的眼睛还睁着。

他瞟了一眼史蒂夫。

史蒂夫像是明了般地摇头。“不，”他低声说，“他已经什么都记不起来了。”

他走到床边，弯下腰，手掌掠过赤裸的胸膛，停留在突出的肩胛骨上。“嗨，”他亲切地问他，“你认识我吗？”

萨姆试图将注意力集中在墙上挂钟发出的滴答声里，这样他就可以忽略目光所及之处那些肆虐的红痕。

冬兵靠在床头的铁栏上，他的视线随着那根手臂移动着，最后定格在史蒂夫脸上。他微微鼓起腮帮子，做了一个近似于撅嘴的动作。

“我记得你，你喂我吃的，还抱着我睡……”

他忽然笑了起来，几缕发丝跌进了他的眼睛，令他不停地眨着眼，“你是好人。”

史蒂夫抬起手，充满怜爱地将那些淘气的头发别到他耳后。

萨姆的视线有些模糊，他的胃里一阵翻腾。

然而这还不是最糟的。

冬兵垂下头，用仅剩的胳膊环住了后脑勺，青筋暴突的手腕悬在耳侧。

“疼，”他小声咕哝，“头疼。”

他哭丧着脸，像个被病痛折磨的孩子。

史蒂夫露出心痛的表情。他转向萨姆。

“这些药的副作用太大，我们得借助一些外力了。”

“外力？”

“我联系了红女巫。我想她应该能够帮我们一劳永逸地解决这个问题。”

红女巫，他记得这个代号，她的真名是旺达马克西莫夫，是史蒂夫在刚结束的那场战争中招募的复仇者人选，好像有什么特技是和心灵控制有关。

等下，解决？问题？

虽然是轻描淡写的一句话，萨姆知道这是史蒂夫深思熟虑后作出的决定。

虽然史蒂夫用了“我们”，这个决定事先并没有征求过他的意见，即便有，萨姆也不知道他的话是否还顶用。

他捏紧了拳头。

“你要给他洗脑？”

他不敢相信自己还会用上这个词，暗地里他又期待史蒂夫听出了其中的讽刺。

“我知道你在想什么，”史蒂夫的声音从很远的地方飘来，“这是我最不愿意尝试的方法，可他实在太痛苦……”

萨姆忍不住又望向冬兵，那张数度出现在他噩梦中的脸此时散发着一种童稚般的天真。他正挣扎着举起被束缚着的手臂，试图去够史蒂夫的肩膀。

“别难过，”他说，龇着牙极力攒出一个笑脸，“已经不疼了。”

萨姆感到一阵天旋地转。他再次慌不择路地逃离了那个房间。

待他反应过来时他正跪在洗手间的地板上，抱着马桶吐得不省人事。

 

***

于是他妥协了，又一次。

操他的他甚至主动开车去地铁站接来了红女巫。

年轻的复仇者看上去大概只有十几岁，她光着脚踩在暗红色的地板上，捧着柠檬汁好奇地打量着室内的陈设。

这孩子明了她即将步入的混乱吗？

萨姆相当怀疑史蒂夫在电话里已经毫无保留地交代了一切。他将胳膊交叠放在胸前，拳头藏在腋下。如果史蒂夫敢强迫这孩子达成他那些不可告人的目的他一定会打烂他的牙，他会这么做的，他发誓。

然后他才发现，史蒂夫其实非常清楚如何运用那些蛊惑人心的小手段。

瞧，他正试图打动她呢！

“旺达，谢谢你愿意过来，一路辛苦了。”——首先口气要非常诚恳。

“我的朋友受到一些噩梦般的记忆困扰，他很痛苦，我们尝试了很多方法都没起作用。也许你的能力可以帮他解脱。你愿意试一下吗？”——然后刻意凸显无助，同时诱导对方主动提供帮助。

红女巫深深皱了一下眉。

“可他难道不是Winter Solider，那个被通缉的杀手？”——是呀，问题来了，你要如何自圆其说？

“是的，但他也是我的朋友，我在这个世界上最重要的人。”

萨姆发出一声痛苦的呻吟。所以这就是你的计策，完全不掩饰？

旺达死死地盯着史蒂夫，瞳孔有些放大。萨姆明白这个，这是红女巫在“阅读”。

史蒂夫看上去没有一丝不快。他只是平静地接受着她的凝视。

任何谎言在这种读心术下都无所遁形。

旺达的表情开始有了变化，从难以形容的困惑，到不可名状的惊惶，最后凝固在她眉眼间的是某种深邃的哀伤。

……任何真相也是，该死的。

她慢慢捂住了嘴，美丽的眼睛里有什么在闪光。与此同时史蒂夫发出了一声深沉的叹息。

“如果你不愿意我也完全理解，”他绽放了一个苍白的笑容，“不过亲爱的，你是我们最后的希望了。”

他走到一旁，让出了通向玄关的通道。

旺达低下头，玻璃杯在她手中微微抖动着。冰块正在融化，水汽凝结在杯壁上，打湿了她修长的手指。

别答应他，别跳进那道深渊，你还有机会，如果你说不，我马上护送你离开这里，一定要说不……

“好吧，”她终于抬起头，“你希望我做什么，队长？”

哦，该死的。

他绝望地看着她脚下松动的土地。

而史蒂夫的嘴角正在朝一边勾起。

 

***

“请将他的记忆压制住。”

“哪一段记忆？”

“所有的记忆。”

“为什么？我完全可以只抑制其中的一部分。”

史蒂夫艰难地笑了一下。

“我实在找不出合适的理由向他解释这几十年的空白。”

“可是这么做的话，巴恩斯中士就永远回不来了。”

“没关系，只要我知道他是谁就行。”似乎察觉到女孩讶异的表情，他又补充了一句，“况且在经历了那些磨难后，你不觉得他值得重新活一次吗？”

这话讲得真他妈棒，萨姆快要热泪盈眶了。

旺达又侧过头思索了一会儿。“好吧，”她优雅地挥挥手，杯子自觉地飞向厨房的水槽，饮料一滴也没有洒出来。随后她轻捷地转个弯，朝着那扇门走去，“我知道了。他就在这个房间里对吧？”

“旺达。”

他轻轻叫住她，那张脸露出了美国队长的招牌笑容，如同圣诞节装饰精美的橱窗，“能满足我这老古董一个微不足道的心愿吗？”

他走过去附在女孩耳边，小声交待了几句。

旺达点了点头，“没问题。”

他又低头看向地面，“可以尽量别弄疼他吗？”

旺达明显地愣了一下，她的目光中充满了理解，也许还带着点同情。“心灵魔法顶多就像做了一场无法记起的梦，”她安慰地拍了拍他的手肘，“他不会感觉到什么的，放心吧。”

美国队长抬起头，这次他笑得相当情真意切，萨姆看见女孩的脸上飞起了两朵红晕。

他看着她的背影消失在门里，看着那扇门悄无声息地掩上，看着缝隙中漏出耀眼的红光，看着那些红光映照在史蒂夫没有表情的脸上，如同炼狱的火舌。

他漠然地看着这一切。

你终于还是做了，美国队长。

利用声望和怜悯来达到你的目的，将不相干的人卷进你的罪。

干得漂亮。

是否只要涉及到那个人，你就不会有任何顾忌，也不在意任何底线？

萨姆的太阳穴一阵抽痛，他头一次觉得，巴基巴恩斯仍然活着或许就是上苍对世人的眷顾。

大约三十分钟后，旺达出来了。

她看上去像刚哭了一场，眼眶有些发红，苍白的额角挂着汗珠。

史蒂夫担心地上前扶住她，萨姆希望他的担忧是发自内心的。

……见鬼的他已经分辨不出哪些是他的面具哪些不是。

“我照你说的，在他的记忆里留了两个名字，”红女巫呢喃道，一只手搭在他肩上，“史蒂夫罗杰斯和巴基巴恩斯，这是他唯一还有印象的名字。”

她又定了定神，才接着说下去。

“等他醒来以后，千万不能让他接触到任何和他过去的身份相关的词句，比如Winter  Soldier，咆哮突击队，否则这会引发他的记忆混乱。而记忆混乱的结果——”她眼中掠过一丝恐惧，“我还没有见识过，希望你也不要见识到，队长。”

史蒂夫终于放松了紧绷的下巴。“我明白。”他微微颔首，“非常感谢你，孩子。此外鉴于他目前的处境，这整件事能不能请你……”

“放心吧Cap，我会保守秘密的。”

女孩开心地笑着，仿佛她很荣幸为一个伟大的爱情故事贡献了一份力量。

萨姆这次成功遏制住了胃部的不适感。

他们又聊了一会，直到旺达的手机响起，是幻视。

旺达露出不好意思的神情，史蒂夫理解地耸耸肩，表示愿意送她一程。

“真的吗？我早就想坐一次哈雷了。”

“当然，如果你老实地戴上头盔，亲爱的。”

旺达以某种不可思议的速度套上了她的柳丁靴，几乎是蹦跳着朝车库走去。

史蒂夫抓起挂在玄关墙上的钥匙，

“史蒂夫。”

他扭过头，萨姆冲他勾了勾手指。

也许是萨姆此刻的表情让他感觉到了什么，史蒂夫的肩膀缩了一下，没有移动。

他于是主动走了过去。他一把抓起史蒂夫脑后的头发，让他的耳朵贴近了一些。

“等你回来以后，”他在他的耳边尽可能冷静地吐着每一个单词，“我们需要谈谈。”

他们是该好好谈一谈了。

 

***

“说吧。”

他就站在他面前，他曾经憧憬过的偶像，他一度想要成为的人。

他用力拽过那个人的衣领，抡圆了胳膊。

“这下是因为你利用了旺达。”

那张端正的下颌被打得歪向一边。

“这下是因为你强奸了巴恩斯。”

接着是凹进去的鼻梁。

“这几下是因为你干的那些好事，”他喷着鼻息，一拳接一拳砸在那张完美的脸上，既快又狠，“那些只有九头蛇才会干的事！”

愤怒在他的血液中蔓延，心中压抑许久的自责与悔恨此刻终于释放了出来。

你已堕落。你和他并无两样。

Shut the fuck up！

你是魔鬼的帮凶，萨姆威尔逊。

Shut up！！！！

黑暗中传来窃笑声，在他的耳边像毒蛇般嘶嘶地吐着信子，而他无法令它们停止。

他记不清自己挥出去了多少拳，直到屈起的骨节传来阵阵剧痛。他停下，这才发觉手指已经伸不直了。

指缝里好像还沾了些血，粘腻的触感令人恶心。他不知道是谁的血，最好是史蒂夫的。

……看上去也的确像他的。

美国队长没有招架，更没有还手。他倔强地昂着头，让萨姆每次都能精准地命中目标，哪怕在凌厉的攻击下他的五官已经变得难以辨识。

这只能令他更加怒火中烧。

“所有的记忆？”萨姆低吼着朝他腹部踢去，“这就是你想要的？抹掉他所有的记忆？你们那些过往，枪林弹雨中出生入死的经历，全部都不值一提吗？”

史蒂夫踉跄后退着直到撞上了流理台。他剧烈地咳嗽着，撑着大理石台面好不容易直起腰，吐出了一颗带血的牙齿。

“你要我怎么做，”他嘶哑着喉咙喊，“跟他说，不好意思哥们，你变成今天这个样子只因为我当初没有抓住你？只因为我他妈的还没找着你的尸体就撞上了冰山？”

他的整张脸都糊满了血，眼睛肿得几乎无法睁开，鼻子和眼眶周围还有新鲜血液不断地冒出来，这样的伤势即使有超级血清也要花上一段时间才能恢复吧。

然而他见鬼地依然没有将头低下一丁点，也没有做出任何能与投降挂上钩的举动。

萨姆铁青着脸，犹豫着下一脚应该踹向哪个部位。

“我知道你很难过，伙计，我又何尝不是，”他歪过头又啐了一口血沫，“但如果这能让你好过点，”他抬手抹了一把脸，字正腔圆地吐出了那句该死的名言，“我可以像这样陪你干上一整天。”

操！操！操！

他盯着那张面目全非的脸，牙齿咬得格格响。

“你最好祈祷他还能醒过来，”他慢慢走近，努力弯曲着僵硬的手指抓紧他胸前的衣物，“否则我发誓一定将你送进联邦监狱。”

史蒂夫咧开嘴，他的牙齿也被染成赤红一片。

“他必须醒来。如果有个万一，我会亲手了结这一切，我向你保证（you have my words）。”

这家伙在说什么？

万一？什么万一？他准备如何了结这一切？

他还没有反应过来时自己已将史蒂夫扔向一旁，如同扔一块腐烂变质的臭肉。他头一次发觉肉体（也许还有骨头）撞在墙上发出的闷响如此动听。

他希望那些骨头都断掉，每一根。

他希望时光倒流一切重来，这样他就能尽早采取行动，拯救隔壁房间里那个没有明天的男人，也拯救他自己。

又或者从根本上纠正这个错误——从不要遇见史蒂夫罗杰斯开始。

史蒂夫摇摇晃晃地从地上爬起，萨姆已经抢先一步锁住了他的咽喉，将他的身体固定在墙上。

他再次抡直了胳膊，却迟迟没能打下去。

他看见那双红肿的眼皮下隐约有什么在闪动。

那是他从来没有见过的东西，诡谲，阴冷，却又带着某种视死如归，莫名令他联想起奋不顾身扑向火焰的飞虫。

也许我得留意下他平时都把武器藏在哪，这个心惊肉跳的想法在他脑子里一闪而过。

 

***

萨姆最担心的情况终究还是没有发生。

因为红女巫的本领实在令人叹为观止。

第七天，当萨姆被史蒂夫日渐忧郁的眼神折磨得又想揍人时，巴恩斯醒来了。

那个时候史蒂夫正如往常一样坐在床头的椅子里，伴着ipod里轻柔的钢琴曲小声念诵着一本诗集。他脸上的伤已经好得差不多了，靠在门上的萨姆看在眼里很是愤愤不平，他的手可还疼着呢！

墙头的拘束设备已经被拆除，空余一个黑乎乎的大洞。

当史蒂夫读到“用我的血将你承受”时，萨姆发觉巴恩斯的眼皮抽动了一下。

他以为自己眼花了，不由得走近了一些。

史蒂夫显然也注意到了，他从椅子上弹了起来，手肘撑在枕边，连书本掉在地上也没发现。

巴恩斯的眼皮又动了一下，史蒂夫看上去不知如何是好，胳膊抬起又放下。

他转过头求助地看着他。

萨姆耸耸肩。“叫他一声试试？”他随便出了个主意，希望不是馊的。

史蒂夫似乎愿意尝试一切想法。他凑到巴恩斯耳边，轻柔而急切地呼唤着那个只有他才会使用的昵称：“巴基？”

巴恩斯的眼睑慢慢抬起，他的瞳孔仍然绿得惊心动魄。

他转动着眼球，似乎还在适应这个对他而言完全陌生的世界。

接着他的视线落在那张近在咫尺的脸上，“你是谁？”他问，声音比从前更加柔软，“我又是谁？”

史蒂夫吞咽了一下。

“你是巴基巴恩斯中士，你在伊拉克战争中因为头部负伤而陷入昏迷，医生说你醒来后可能会失忆，但我相信你还记得我，我的名字是史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

“史蒂夫罗杰斯……”他的睫毛轻颤着，舌头舔过嘴唇，“史蒂夫，史蒂夫，”他的手不知何时攀上了史蒂夫泛着青光的面颊，“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫点了点头，萨姆清楚地看见干涸的泉眼中有水光闪动。

或者从他站立的角度，用感知更为恰当。

“是我，我在这里，”他捏住那只手，“欢迎回家，巴基。”

“啊，谢谢，”他迟疑地蠕动着嘴唇，“家？所以你是我的，我的……”

“我们是恋人。”他将那只手引到唇边，像虔诚的教徒第一次见到耶稣般亲吻着那些干枯的手指。

接着他迫不及待地将他们的额头抵在一起，滚烫的液体顺着他眼角的褶皱溢出，蜿蜒滑过那些大大小小的伤痕和淤青，消失在卷曲的褐发中。

他的双肩抖动着，宛如见证了一场神迹。

 

TBC

 

***

叮，您的好友，演技盾已上线。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看来要发糖只能靠猎聚聚的黑色幽默了[咦这文有糖？  
> 我已经把黑盾当成镜像来脑了_(:з」∠)_

 

 

***

BGM：Bring Me To Life

By: Evanescence

***

 

希望你记住我。只要有你记住我，被其他所有人忘掉都无所谓。

——村上春树《海边的卡夫卡》

 

他们这样脑门贴着脑门不知过了多久。

萨姆很有耐心地随着挂钟的滴答声数满了一分钟，然后轻咳了一下。

史蒂夫重新抬起脸。他似乎在笑，萨姆不太确定，那家伙覆盖在乌青下的五官已经被眼泪和其他什么鬼玩意糊得一塌糊涂。

巴恩斯像是宽慰似地拍了拍他的后颈，他也注意到了史蒂夫的伤。“你的脸怎么回事？”他用担心的语气问。

史蒂夫咧开嘴笑得像个傻瓜——这回萨姆可没看错。“没什么，”他回答，“和你的主治医生发生了点冲突，谁叫老家伙不肯放你出院。”

巴恩斯夸张地瞪圆了眼睛。“现在的医生都这么厉害？”他丝丝地抽着气，仿佛那些伤也落在了他自己的脸上，“你看上去像被一座楼砸了个正着。”

史蒂夫的笑容如同打开了水龙头。“没那么严重。”他说，甚至还吹了一声口哨，见鬼的萨姆可不知道他居然还会吹口哨。

巴恩斯仍然不太相信的样子，但他只是笑了笑，压低了下巴。这次他终于注意到了自己空荡荡的左边。“我的胳膊呢？”他歪过头，露出困惑不解的神情。

“那场事故中受伤的不止是你的脑袋。”史蒂夫满怀歉意地抚摸着断口狰狞的伤疤，“当时你趴倒在一颗手雷上，救了好多人。”

巴恩斯张开嘴，半天没有合拢。

“我竟然还活着？”他喃喃自语，“真是不可思议。”

萨姆忍不住了。这他妈都搞的什么鬼？

“你是不是把他和什么愚蠢的漫画角色搞混了，史蒂夫？”他走过去用力杵了下他的背，“我明明记得报告里写的是这傻瓜试图将几个小鬼扔过来的手雷再扔回去，结果过于乐观地估计了自己的反应速度。”

史蒂夫恍然大悟地拍着脑袋。“是的，你说的没错，是我记错了。这位是萨姆威尔逊，这些天都是他在帮我照顾你。”

空中飞来了一个感激的眼神，萨姆心里哼了一下，假装没有看到。

 

***

萨姆收回原来的话，红女巫的法术岂止叹为观止，简直令人脱胎换骨。

再度醒来的巴恩斯如同换了一个人。曾经萦绕在他眉间的阴鸷与戾气荡然无存，哦天哪，偶尔他还会露出腼腆的微笑。

他可真是个迷人的小伙子。

呃，他是说，他终于懂了为什么史蒂夫总是强调巴基才是他们之中更受女孩子欢迎的那个。

虽然他脑子里仍然种着颗随时都可能爆炸的地雷，萨姆想，发现自己居然有点难过。

但总好过被一天二十四小时绑在床上，半梦半醒。

他又开始自欺欺人了，这套把戏他现在已经玩得驾轻就熟。

想开点，至少他不必再担心史蒂夫什么时候突然朝自己的脑袋来上一枪。

——不，他才不需要担心这个。这家伙若能自我了结简直帮了全人类一个大忙，他巴不得呢。

屋角的一阵动静将他从神游中拉回现实，他从报纸中抬起脸，哦，是巴恩斯这家伙在呀呀学步。

大概是卧床太久再加上失去了一条胳膊，此时的巴恩斯别说直立行走，光是在站立的时候保持平衡就相当吃力了，然而他还是执意开始了复健。

这家伙大概需要一条拐杖，萨姆思索着，接着他瞧见了像无尾熊般黏在巴恩斯身侧的美国队长。史蒂夫正乐此不疲地搂着他的腰，帮助他一点点向前挪动。

……好吧，也许他不需要。

这样的情景开始日复一日上演，直到巴恩斯恢复了基本的行为能力，史蒂夫看上去仍不太情愿松开环绕在他腰间的胳膊，那架势看起来既像是怕他跌倒，又像是怕他逃跑。

 

***

身为一名参加过政府保密项目的退役军人，萨姆以为他见识得够多了。

但很显然他还没有见识过九旬老人对于恋爱的热情。

没错，他说的就是那个恶魔般的史蒂夫。

现在是早餐时分，史蒂夫这家伙早就吃完了却还是霸占着巴恩斯旁边的位子。他用手肘撑着头，正在欣赏巴恩斯用一只手笨拙地舀着燕麦的样子。更为恶劣的是他还不时地因为那名倒霉的伤员无法称心如意地逮住碗里的蓝莓粒而轻笑出声，而当对方朝他投去恼怒的一瞥时，他的反应是堂而皇之地探头舔去沾在他嘴边的食物，丝毫不顾及餐桌对面的正在专心寻找地缝的萨姆。

巴恩斯脸红得像秋霜打过的枫叶。他悄悄看了看萨姆，仿佛指望他能来替他解围似的。

萨姆推开椅子，端着他的盘子走向沙发。他忽然很想看一眼晨间新闻，然而手在碰到茶几上的遥控器时还是及时缩了回来。

还不是掉以轻心的时候。

他们离美满结局还远得很呢。

 

***

萨姆发现自己的眼睛老是不由自主地绕着巴恩斯打转时，已经是几星期以后了。

目前生活在这个屋檐底下的只有他，巴恩斯和史蒂夫，而巴恩斯是他们之间最难以琢磨的一个。史蒂夫或许了解以前的巴恩斯，但是现在这个呢？

他当然值得最多的关注，萨姆想。至于史蒂夫，他的情绪几乎完全受到巴恩斯影响，简直是教科书般的情感依赖症……

好吧，让我先看看能为巴恩斯做点什么，萨姆在悲观想法开始冒头时及时转移了注意力。

巴恩斯毫不吝于表达他对四人沙发的钟爱。当史蒂夫不在家，或者偶尔愿意放他独处时，他喜欢裹着毯子以各种姿势窝在那座沙发里，懒洋洋地翻着几本打印出来的书——萨姆和史蒂夫已经做过详尽的关键词检索，好几遍。他们两个现在就像生活在见鬼的北朝鲜的媒体监察员。

有时萨姆觉得他似乎更加乐意呆在起居室而不是他自己的房间里。他懒得去想这其中的缘由。

别自寻烦恼，他再次告诫自己。

巴恩斯偶尔也会盯着角落里的电视机出神。萨姆不禁猜测他是不是也想看看电视，虽然他一次也没有提出过这个请求。

但是见鬼的，萨姆是个善良的人，而且他会读潜台词。

所以这天深夜，当史蒂夫结束了某个无法推脱的任务后拖着疲惫不堪的步子推开家门时，萨姆已经重新布置了起居室。电视机被挪到了四人沙发正对面，多余的单人沙发被推到了壁角。

巴恩斯裹着毯子蜷腿坐在沙发上，而电视机是开着的。

史蒂夫看上去十分惊讶，萨姆饶有兴趣地打量着那副表情，不光是惊讶，他还有点……恐惧。

如同窥见他精心构筑的护墙缺了一个口。

在巴恩斯转头的瞬间，史蒂夫成功切换到了惯用的温馨笑颜，速度之快令萨姆叹为观止。

“你完全不必等我的。”

他走到沙发后面，巴恩斯仰起头，如愿以偿地得到了一个印在额头上的吻。

“可是我想。”他小声嘀咕着，头枕在靠垫上。

坐在右手边单人沙发里的萨姆开始思考是不是该撤回自己的卧室了。

但他还想继续欣赏这出好戏。

于是他稍微调整了一下坐姿。

史蒂夫凝视了一会那双熠熠生辉的绿眼睛，终于还是没忍住降下了第二个吻，这回它落在了微微翘起的唇上。

“在看什么？”

“萨姆找的片子。一起看？”

于是接下来便顺理成章地发展成两个大男人依偎在一起看旅行纪录片的奇异画面。

萨姆得尽最大努力才能克制住那些几乎就要脱口而出的冷笑话。他捧起书，眼睛以三秒一次的频率“不经意地”扫视沙发上的两人。

“史蒂夫，”巴恩斯突然指向屏幕。萨姆用眼角的余光望去，小巧的阳台上 ，红与白的蔷薇正在怒放。他眯起眼，费力地读着字幕，“布加……勒斯特。那是什么地方？”

“是罗马尼亚的一座小镇。”史蒂夫回答，同时吻了下他的头发。

镜头切换到了忙碌的农贸市场，熙熙攘攘的人群行走在石板路上，小贩沿街吆喝，水果上的朝露在晨曦中闪闪发亮。

巴恩斯看得很是入迷。

“你想吃点什么吗？”

史蒂夫似乎一直在观察他，研究着他的每一个反应，表情，肢体语言。

巴恩斯摇摇头。“我困了。”他打了个哈欠，眼神迷蒙地转向右边，“晚安，萨姆。”

“晚安。”

萨姆目送史蒂夫扶着他的肩膀将他送进卧室，随后将注意力转向手中的书。他决定再呆上一会，万一史蒂夫还有什么要交代的。

他又回味起方才的那个表情，史蒂夫这家伙有时候还是相当好懂的，他想，然后听见了逐渐靠近的脚步声。

“你怎么能给他看电视？”

看吧。

“那是事先录制好的。”

“你忘记旺达都交待过什么吗？”

“并没有，所以事先我看了整整五遍，确认过没有那些词。”他抬起头，欣赏着对方眼里逐渐聚集起来的阴霾，“真是见鬼，史蒂夫，他必须接触一下外面的世界，还是你想让他永远做你笼子里的小鸟？”

鸟笼的主人沉默了一会儿，似乎在思考那番话的合理性。

“对不起。”

“别道歉。我这都是为了他。”

“我知道，”他不住地叹气，“好吧，多谢你。”

“所以，”萨姆弯了下眉毛，“布加勒斯特？”

“我只对这个地名有印象，大概是从哪里看来的。我发誓我们绝对没到过那儿，也许他不过是……”

他似乎打了个寒颤，接着又摇了摇头。

“不可能，他一定只是好奇罢了。”

史蒂夫在惧怕什么。

萨姆开始有点享受了。

 

***

巴恩斯正若有所思地摩挲着下巴，仿佛他是什么该死的哲学家。起先他只用了一根食指，因为其余的手指正忙着夹住一片摇摇欲坠的创可贴。几分钟后他索性丢下了创可贴，将所有的手指都动员了起来投入到他的任务中。

“怎么了？”萨姆好奇地凑过去问。

“早上我没拿稳刀片，不小心刮了一道口子，”他疑惑地沿着下颌骨反复摸索，“应该就在这附近，可现在怎么也感觉不到。”

萨姆摸摸鼻尖。“史蒂夫，”他朝屋里喊，“你的甜心遇到麻烦了。”

史蒂夫以某种不可思议的速度出现在他们面前，仍然穿着那件纯白色背心——萨姆怀疑他至少有二十件一模一样的——脖子上搭着一块毛巾。他应该正在做力量训练，汗水顺着肌肉之间的沟壑缓缓流下，勾勒出结实而流畅的线条。

他上下打量着他的甜心，似乎在扫描对方身上有没有多出什么伤痕。

“怎么了亲爱的？”

他好像松了口气，看来扫描结果一切OK.

“刮胡子的时候我不小心刮破了下巴，”巴恩斯冲着他抬高下颌，“你能帮我找到那个伤口吗？”

史蒂夫颤巍巍地扳过他的脸，动作僵硬得如同绑着丝线的傀儡娃娃。

“我没有看到伤痕。”

“可我记得很清楚，”巴恩斯皱了下眉头，“还流了几滴血呢！你看，指甲缝里还有。”

他举起两根手指在他眼前晃了晃，指尖的确有点红。

“是么？”史蒂夫松开手，尴尬地拢了下头发，“我想我知道原因了……我是不是还没跟你说？”

萨姆好整以暇地抱起了胳膊。表演时间到。

“在军中的时候我们接受了某种血清治疗，它能加快伤口愈合的速度。”他故作轻松地耸了耸肩，“萨姆也参加了。”

“是吗？”巴恩斯歪过头，萨姆注意到他在打量自己手背上的乌青。

“别胡扯，”他讪笑着，一边若无其事地将手背到身后，“我打的血清可比你们高级多了。别看我这个样子，其实我已经九十多了。”

巴恩斯肆无忌惮地大笑了起来，史蒂夫则笑得有些勉强。

“真遗憾它不能让我长出条新胳膊来。”巴恩斯说，指腹抹去眼角不小心跑出来的泪花。

“那有什么，”史蒂夫绕到他背后，充满爱意地揽住了那副肩膀，下巴蹭着他的颈窝，“等你再好点，我们去店里挑个酷毙了的义肢，保证比你原来那条还好用。”

巴恩斯低头看了看左边，“我觉得我现在这个样子就挺酷的。”他又看向萨姆，“你的血清听上去倒不错，嘿，你们还需要帅气的志愿者吗？”他拉起嘴角做了个鬼脸。

提议被忽略的史蒂夫用一阵夸张的啜泣声来表达他此刻的心情，成功地又一次逗乐了巴恩斯。

萨姆用尽全力观察着，他在那个纯净的笑容里找不到一丝阴影。

 

***

又是一个电影之夜，他们坐在沙发上看史蒂夫精挑细选的一部太空科幻片。

电影几乎没有台词，场面宏大却不血腥，相当适合一个无法——也不能——记起任何事的退伍军人。

大概是配乐太过舒缓的缘故，看到一半时巴恩斯又开始犯困，搁在史蒂夫肩头的脑袋开始不由自主地下滑，在起伏的胸膛上颠了一下，最后落在了史蒂夫微微张开的大腿上。

他朝着电视机的方向慵懒地团起身体，如同一只吃饱喝足的猫。萨姆几乎肯定他听见了微弱的鼾声，见鬼的那像极了猫被摸肚皮时发出的呼噜声。

史蒂夫轻拍着他的背。鼾声响起的时候他的表情开始变化，最终定格在那个萨姆熟悉的“想要倾诉”的频道上。

他于是拿过遥控器调低了音量，随后翘起一条腿搁在茶几上，双手交叉放在脑后。

“说吧。”

史蒂夫迟疑了片刻，似乎仍在斟酌着用词。他们现在连最普通的闲谈都必须小心谨慎。

“我在想阿灵顿，”他说，同时悄悄试探着膝上人的鼻息，大概是在判断他是否已经睡熟，“我去过那里很多次。”

“漫山遍野的墓碑，没有一块刻着他的名字。”他的手越过他的肩头，拉起一小块滑落的毛毯，“他是我见过的最勇敢的美国人，他为这个国家奉献了一切，然而他甚至没能留下一块墓碑，让别人记得他也来过这世上。”

“我时常读着那些陌生的名字，计算着他们牺牲时的年龄，凡是和巴基差不多大的我都不由自主地想像成他的模样。”他摇头，自嘲地笑了笑，“这简直蠢透了。”

的确。萨姆也想拉起嘴角，那里的肌肉却不听他使唤。

“我怀念过去的日子，那时一切都非黑即白，”他低下头，梳理着散落膝头的那些深褐色发丝，动作轻柔地如同爱抚，“虽然也有战争，但你至少知道谁是敌人，谁是盟友，你又在替谁撒谎。”

“然而时代终究还是变了，也许就像佩……我的那位老朋友说过的，我们都必须学会适应。”

他停下了手上的动作，或许是手指被纠结的头发缠住了。

巴恩斯动了一下，可能梦见了什么好事，他的嘴角一点点向上翘起，而史蒂夫眼中该死的迷醉简直无处可藏。

“可以的话我真想留住他现在的样子。”他轻叹，似乎有些神思恍惚。

萨姆明目张胆地翻了个白眼。

你就做梦吧，他想。

某个压抑已久的想法突然又在他脑子里蠢蠢欲动。巴恩斯已经具备行为能力，而且对他们说的每个字都几乎深信不疑。

如果要摆脱史蒂夫的控制眼下正是千载难逢的良机。他们可以去某个人迹罕至的地方，然后萨姆再慢慢思考下一步。

但是有一件事他必须先确认。

 

***

这天他们刚用完晚餐，萨姆提议玩牌，史蒂夫有些踌躇，但他还是同意了，在巴恩斯递过去一个可怜巴巴的眼神以后。

打到第五盘的时候史蒂夫的手机突然响了，他看了下号码，很明显地皱了一下眉。

“不好意思我得接一下。”他抱歉地笑笑，又在巴恩斯的脸颊上亲了一下，然后他推开椅子，朝屋里走去。

时机到了。

“嘿哥们，”他冲着桌子那头扬了扬下巴，“我可以问你一件事吗？”

“说吧。”巴恩斯的注意力仍然停留在手中的纸牌上。见鬼的他的牌技可真棒，萨姆盯着他面前高高堆起的筹码想，显然洗脑也无法彻底除去某些根深蒂固的……天赋。

他伸出一只手压住了纸牌，他需要他全神贯注地回答这个问题。他成功了，巴恩斯抬起头，目光正在他脸上聚焦。

“你得对我说实话，巴恩斯，”他压低了嗓门，“我不会告诉任何人，但你必须对我说实话。他强迫过你吗？”

巴恩斯眨了下眼，“你问这个干什么？”他有些戒备地反问他。

“你得明白，我们这些从战场上捡回一条命的家伙或多或少这里都有点问题，”他拍拍脑袋，“每个人的表现形式都不同，有些人会发展出暴力倾向，尤其在床上。”

巴恩斯低下了头，他的耳廓有些发红。

“史蒂夫很好，在任何事上他都没强迫过我，”他将纸牌摞成一叠放在桌子上，支起脑袋，“可我总觉得他有些过分紧张，就连睡觉的时候他都紧抓着我的胳膊，仿佛我会突然消失不见似的。”他的眉心纠结地拧成一团，“你知道其中的原因吗，萨姆？”

萨姆微微收紧了下巴。

“我想他大概还在适应，”他一下下屈伸着手指，该死的关节还没有完全恢复，“毕竟他一度以为你已经死了，而你的回归如同给了他第二次机会，无论是谁都会珍惜这第二次生命的。”

巴恩斯忍不住笑了起来，亮晶晶的眼睛眯成了一条缝。“你说得太夸张了，我可没那么大的能耐。”

你的能耐绝对超乎你的想象，巴恩斯中士。

萨姆很识趣地陪他一起笑着。巴恩斯看起来是真的很快乐，他想，又在心里随意模拟了一下史蒂夫回家以后发现人去屋空的情景……

他默默打消了那个计划。

“在聊什么呢？”史蒂夫终于接完了电话，他走过来在巴恩斯身旁坐下。萨姆和他的视线对上了几秒，透过那个客气的微笑他看到了一如既往的警觉。

“没什么。”他无聊地打了个哈欠。

“在聊你这家伙什么时候才滚去上班。”巴恩斯扭转着上身，伸展着唯一的胳膊用力捶了一下他的肩膀，“说真的哥们，我该死的不需要一个二十四小时贴身保姆，你该回去工作了。”

史蒂夫逮住了那只手，轻柔地揉搓着掌心。

“我只想多陪陪我那位脾气不怎么好的恋人，”他朝他挤眉弄眼，“工作什么的都见鬼去吧。”

他在虎口上促狭地捏了一下，巴恩斯不好意思地笑了起来。

“瞧我看人的眼光有多差，”他转向萨姆，笑意还残留在脸上，“好吃懒做，不思进取。这家伙绝对会害我们饿死的。”

史蒂夫像个小鬼般吐了下舌头，“那我发誓，为了不让你饿死我一定努力工作。”

“那我呢？我饿死就没关系吗？”

“别说得你已经失业了一样，萨姆。”

“你们都是在复仇者联盟工作，没错吧？”

巴恩斯猝不及防地扔出了一枚炸弹，萨姆仿佛听见点燃的引信传来滋滋声。

“你，你怎么突然问这个？”史蒂夫一下子结巴了。该死的他还以为他已经很擅长说谎了呢。

“我有一次听见你和萨姆在聊复仇者联盟的什么什么协议，“巴恩斯若有所思地敲着下巴，”所以那究竟是个什么组织？”

萨姆瞟了眼史蒂夫，对方微张着嘴，整个人像是被冻住了，而且一时半会没有解冻的迹象。

他真想掏出手机拍下这一幕，可是见鬼的，巴恩斯开始朝他这边看了。

“是个非盈利组织，专门对付那些连FBI和CIA都束手无策的高级罪犯。”萨姆慢悠悠地开口，“成员除了我，史蒂夫，还有别的一些奇奇怪怪的家伙。有些人称我们超级英雄，有些人称我们不服管束的义警。”

史蒂夫一定又在用感激的眼神瞅他了，他可懒得理。

“所以你们的工作就是和地球上最危险的坏蛋打交道？”巴恩斯皱起了眉头，他看向史蒂夫，“怎么了伙计，战争还是没能让你满足吗？”

史蒂夫见鬼的蓝眼睛里燃烧着万千柔情，哦操他简直要吐了。“你在为我担心吗？”他笑眯眯地问。

“Hell no. 只是这整件事有些不可思议，我本以为退伍后你会继续去艺术学院深造的。”

世界的某个角落骤然响起了警报声。

史蒂夫的神情霎时严肃了起来。

“你说什么艺术学院？”

——连同他说话的语气也是。

巴恩斯明显被这个反应吓到了。他手足无措地抓了抓头发，“我在抽屉里发现了你的一本画册，好像是很久以前为申报纽约艺术学院准备的作品展示，我以为那是你的梦想……”他的声音渐渐微弱了下去，“我说错了吗？”

史蒂夫叹着气，“是我反应过激了，巴基，但那都是很久以前的事了……”他一点点靠近他，萨姆隔着桌子都能感觉到一阵灼热的气息，“对不起，巴基。”

他抬起他的下巴，在唇间印下了一个吻。不知是不是他的错觉，巴恩斯似乎朝后躲了一下。

 

***

萨姆开始认真考虑自己的去留问题。

巴恩斯的状况正在一天天改善。流食当然没有必要继续了，大概是过度补偿心理在作祟，史蒂夫总是变着法地喂他好吃的，这令他原本瘦削的脸像吹气球般鼓了起来。史蒂夫还总嫌他吃得不够多，见鬼的要不是萨姆极力反对巴恩斯差点就要被逼着一天吃上六顿“营养餐”。

六餐？当真？

他不知道史蒂夫从哪里看来的小道知识。虽然他讨厌杀手但他也不想眼看着传说中的冬日战士死于过度肥胖引起的并发症。

而巴恩斯的转变也神奇地作用在了史蒂夫身上。他开始笑得像个正常人，会对那些精心筛选的电视节目评头论足，也时常在餐桌上扔出几个只有巴恩斯才会笑得前仰后合的幽默小段子。他正在逐渐恢复成他熟悉的那个史蒂夫，好吧，除了举手投足间的那些脉脉温情，真他妈令人反胃。

而不再需要帮助的史蒂夫正在酝酿着逐客令，他看得出来，那些故意当他不存在的行为举止就是为了让他自己识趣地滚蛋呢。

他就说这家伙好懂吧。

但萨姆暂时还没有离开的意愿，并不是因为他有什么观察病态的共生关系之类的怪癖，而是因为盘踞在内心深处的不安。无论他如何努力地劝说自己，那种似曾相识的不对劲仍然挥之不去。

最明晰的感觉莫过于眼前这个巴恩斯实在不像失去记忆的人，他甚至没有正常人具备的，对自己隐藏在迷雾中的过去一星半点的好奇心。除了上次他对史蒂夫的紧张过度以及他们的工作展示了一点兴趣，他不记得巴恩斯还主动提过哪些问题。

他开始怀疑红女巫的魔法是否有什么副作用，又或是史蒂夫对他灌输了什么。

萨姆明白是什么不对劲了。

他们该死的太顺利了，顺利得简直有些诡异。

然而他们并不是会被幸运女神眷顾的那种人，至少巴恩斯绝对不是。

 

TBC

 

***

黑盾的形象总让我想到队三结尾大盾去劫狱时，那个埋在阴影的邪笑：

http://imglf0.nosdn.127.net/img/NVZlNjJMVGJLUzZrODI5WnU2b1hHdE5JTCt2YjhpYVZOT1dFRzZZd3RKL2VrQzdjRHdNVHBRPT0.jpg

话说你觉得他们看的电影是啥？

一日六餐，史蒂乎是借鉴我大天朝的月子餐吧-v-

下一章将出结局A，为了照顾某些小伙伴的情绪结局A是开放式的。然后我会继续放出后面的剧情直到结局B，中间会打分割线。

同时美队pov的番外也在创作中。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章因为塞了个结局的原因结构会比较奇怪，苏里马三。  
> 不过应该不影响阅读。

 

  

他们只是造访一座城，城里只有两个人。

——《双抛桥》

 

这天早上萨姆是被眼皮上的灼烧感弄醒的。

太阳已经照到了脸上，他一骨碌爬起来，插在床头充电的手机显示十点四十。

操今天轮到他做早餐！

他三步并做两步地冲进厨房。“抱歉，”他大声说，“我不知道……”

厨房里静悄悄没半个人影。流理台和灶台被擦得一尘不染，连水槽都亮得能照见人影。

萨姆挠了挠后脑勺，他这是还没睡醒么？

“史蒂夫！”

无人作答。

“巴恩斯！”

惟有寂静。

他走进起居室，这里也是，窗明几净得如同没有人类活动过的迹象。

“我说哥们，这一点都不好笑。”

“哈，哈，我笑过了，快滚出来！”

什么都没有发生。整幢房子沉浸在一片诡异的缄默里。

萨姆有些不知所措，各种不妙的猜测像潮水般涌上心头。他深呼吸了一下试图振作精神，脑袋却昏昏沉沉地不太配合。

好吧他必须做点什么，至少要让自己保持清醒。

他先去了史蒂夫的卧室。门是开着的，所有的陈设就像没有被使用过似的，毛毯叠得整整齐齐放在床垫中央，床单上一个褶子也没有。

萨姆沉思片刻后走到衣柜前拉开门，没有预想中的二十件白背心，或者应该说，什么都没有。

他愣了一下，某个操蛋的想法开始在脑子里成形。

于是他又走向巴恩斯的房间，推开了那扇门。

像史蒂夫的卧室一样，里头干净，整洁，空无一人。

萨姆屈起食指敲了敲脑门，尽可能地保持镇定。别慌，他对自己说，他们可能只是出去吃个早餐，或者买东西。说不定史蒂夫他真的带巴恩斯去选义肢了呢？

思前想后他还是掏出了手机，按下了最近联系人名单上的第一个名字。

……他居然听见了“此号码已停止使用”的提示音？

见鬼的史蒂夫究竟想干嘛？！

他返回菜单，在通讯录里翻出了一个名字，犹豫了半天按下了拨打键。

嘟嘟几声后响起了“线路被占用”欢迎词，操，这就是萨姆不想联系这家伙的原因。

但这次的情况比较特殊，他只好硬着头皮对着愚蠢的答录机尽可能客气地说，“萨姆威尔逊，代号猎鹰，紧急级别5。”

线路沉寂了几秒，接着托尼斯塔克懒洋洋的声音响起，“哈罗？萨姆老弟我只睡了两个小时所以我希望你的5是个真正的5否则我一定……”

“托尼，”萨姆在被喋喋不休的抱怨淹没之前及时打断了他，“我只问你一个问题，史蒂夫此刻在复仇者大厦吗？”

电话那端响起了清脆的敲击声，应该是托尼在检索系统。“没有。”

“最近他有任务吗？”

“这是第二个问题了。”

“见鬼的就告诉我有还是没有。”

“没有。”

“好吧，”萨姆有些泄气，“谢谢。”

“你们俩不是正在追查那个幽灵杀手？”似乎感知到了他的沮丧，托尼斯塔克式的风凉话再度上线，“又被Cap的四倍速甩在后头了，鸟人？”

萨姆直接挂断电话，他现在可没有反唇相讥的心情。

他在床头坐下，想着要不再等等。或许他们真的在采购，或许史蒂夫只是不小心弄坏了手机，毕竟他和高科技产品一向不怎么合得来。

想着想着他的眼皮又不由地耷拉了下来，直到脑袋快要掉到腿上时他才一个激灵醒了过来。

他扭着酸痛的脖子望向墙上的挂钟，这才发现人生中的一个小时已在不经意间溜走了。

他居然就这样睡着了？

这太不同寻常了。

萨姆站了起来，重新打量了一番空荡荡的房间。他的视线扫过光洁的白墙，阴森的窟窿，以及床头柜上的电子钟……

等下。

之前从未留意过的某个物体此刻正迅速发酵成一个巨大的谜团。为什么床头还放着电子钟？尤其在墙上已经有了一只挂钟的前提下。

他似乎想到了什么，探身拿起了那只钟。

钟底下压着一张纸条，纸条上潦草地写着两个单词——“Thank you”，角落里还有一个小小的“Sorry”。

是史蒂夫的笔迹。

萨姆有些发愣，从今天早上开始他就一直处于掉线状态。

他狠狠抹了把脸，竭力将注意力集中在眼前的电子钟上。

钟的位置正对着床的方向，插头还插在墙上，钟面显示的“小时”和“分钟”之间有一个可疑的小孔。

萨姆的眉峰开始聚拢。他找来一把螺丝刀，拔掉插头，将面板卸了下来。

面板后隐藏着一个微型摄像头，导线和电线很小心地拧在一起，不仔细看根本发现不了。

这种绕线的手法……毫无疑问是史蒂夫的杰作。

史蒂夫几乎无时无刻不跟巴恩斯呆在一起，他见鬼的到底在监视什么？

不，也不是每分每秒，比如他外出收集情报的时候，比如他前往复仇者大厦参加集训的时候，比如他为了世界和平出差的时候……

比如所有那些只有他和巴恩斯二人独处的时间。

他突然想起来了，昨天晚上玩牌的时候，他喝的最后一杯酒是史蒂夫递给他的，喝下不久后他的眼皮就开始打架，于是牌局也提前解散了。

一切都说得通了。

不告而别的两人，仓促间留下的纸条，那杯可疑的饮料，还有手头这个小东西。

所有证据都指向一点，那就是史蒂夫从未真正信任过他。他只需要一个好用的帮手，一只容易操纵的木偶，一条听话的狗。

电子钟从他手中滑落，跌在地板上摔得四分五裂。他颓然瘫倒在床上，四肢摊开。

操。

——嘿萨姆，朝好的方向想想，这些家伙终于滚了。

——没错，不过是在把他的大好人生搅得一团乱以后。

他咧开嘴，笑得上气不接下气。

他们终于滚出了他的生命，破碎不堪的史蒂夫罗杰斯和破碎不堪的巴基巴恩斯，在某个不为人知的角落里开始了新生活。

好吧。

他合上眼。

上帝保佑这对狗娘养的。

 

**A结局完**

 

 

 

********************************************************************************************************

开放式的A结局，算是缓冲吧。

觉得这个结局意犹未尽的，欢迎继续阅读。

虽然我也不知道B和A哪个更加接近HE。

 

猎巨巨强势分割~

********************************************************************************************************

 

 

以下剧情顺延自上文。

 

***

抱着一线微弱的希望，萨姆在那个被弃置的安全屋里又呆了三天。

他该死的就是学不会美国队长的冷血无情。

三天后他终于认命地整理好行李回到阔别已久的家中。然后不出意外地，他再次陷入了永无止境的怀疑与自我厌恶中。

他问了自己不知道多少遍，史蒂夫的所作所为究竟是对的还是错的？

如果是对的，他无法解释心头无法平息的负罪感。

如果是错的，他无法理解自己为何会百般纵容他。

直到某个时刻，他将自己和莱利代入那两个人。

他开始有点能体会了。

虽然他对莱利并没有超越朋友以外的情感，但如果莱利经历了那一切——因为他的过失掉下生命的悬崖，被控制，被洗脑，被操纵着杀害不相干的人，好不容易找回自我后又要被当成替罪羊去接受一场毫无胜算的审判……他不确定自己能否做得比史蒂夫更加接近正确。

也许只有性侵犯是史蒂夫确凿的罪名。

但是他爱他，心里有个微弱的声音在不屈不挠地申诉着。

并且，很有可能他也爱着他，该死的。

萨姆摇了摇头，将注意力重新聚集到眼前松散的鞋带上。他又开始晨跑了，这对他重拾开朗乐观的生活态度起到了很大的帮助。

那道深渊或许已经吞没了史蒂夫和巴恩斯，他可不能放任自己陪他们一起下坠。

 

***

这段时间萨姆过得还不错。回家后的第七天，他给莉迪亚打了电话。他们一起吃了个早午餐，气氛好极了，萨姆惊喜地发现自己的幽默感还在，他可爱的女伴对他扔出的每一个笑话都笑得前仰后合。

点饮料的时候莉迪亚察觉到他对于酒精的依赖又开始蠢蠢抬头。她及时地劝阻了他，并说服他继续参加每周一次的组内交流。

萨姆认为她是对的。

在做了足够多的修改和细节模糊后，他终于有勇气在第三周的活动中将这段匪夷所思的经历拿出来分享。

他收获了许多难以置信的眼神，但更多的是同情和理解。几个成员举手发言了，说辞大同小异：这不是他的错，他已经尽力了，他的朋友是个猪狗不如的畜生，以及，他应当立刻报警。

回到座位上的时候莉迪亚从后面拍了拍他的肩膀。“感觉如何？”她小声问。

萨姆只是点了点头，什么也没说。

虽然说出来并不能改变已经发生的事，但这或多或少舒缓了他的心情。接下来的几天里他终于可以像个正常人一样不需要酒精和安眠药也能安稳地入睡了。

正当萨姆觉得一切都要好起来的时候，他收到了一个包裹。

那个包裹突如其来地出现在门口的台阶上，没有寄件人地址， 没有邮戳，见鬼的萨姆甚至不知道它何时出现在那里。

那是个硕大无比的，扁平的盒子，大的恰好能装下一面盾牌和一套制服， 以及一封信。

萨姆抽出信纸，将盒子搁在在脚边的地毯上。

他大概能猜到信里的内容，可他的手还是见鬼地抖得不成样子。

 

***

萨姆，

 

我想了很久，还是提笔写了这封信。

首先我要为我们的不告而别向你道歉，也许我还是令你失望了，我很遗憾，但我只能这么做。

神盾的覆灭让我无法再相信任何组织，而巴基的出现让我无法再相信任何人。过去的教训告诉我，和他有关的一切都不值得让我冒任何风险。你的话令我意识到，只要留在美国巴基就无法与危险绝缘，毕竟我们无法让他一直生活在真空中，更不必说旺达已经发现了他的存在。因此我决定带他去一个更加安全的地方。我不想再麻烦你，我也知道你不赞成我在这件事上的做法，离开也许是最好的选择。

我告诉过你我爱他，然而巴基不仅是我的爱人，他也是我的朋友，我的家人，我与这个世界最后的联系。爱他对我而言就是自爱。我承认用了不光彩的手段来满足我的愿望，但我并不后悔。世界将他从我身边夺走过一次，它休想再得逞第二次，我以史蒂夫罗杰斯之名起誓。

也许有朝一日他会记起一切，他会恨我，或者朝我的心开上一枪。无论何种惩罚我都心甘情愿承受。我伤害了他，这是毋庸置疑的事实，而我还将继续伤害他，如果那样可以让他活下去。倘若这都是错的，我从未觉得自己做得如此正确过（If this is wrong I never feel so right about it）。

我唯一的心愿就是和他变成两个隐姓埋名的流浪汉，平静地度过余生。如果这意味着放弃美国队长的制服和盾牌，那就将它们拿去吧，这点代价实在微不足道。并且我坚信，比我更配得上它们的大有人在——比如你。

抱歉了老朋友，从此不能再与你并肩战斗了。

照顾好自己。

 

诚挚的，

 

史蒂夫格兰特罗杰斯

 

***

信纸轻飘飘地落在膝头。

萨姆的肩膀耸动着，他有点想笑，眼睛却酸涩得几乎睁不开。

真有你的，史蒂夫，真有你的。

他看着脚边的盒子，坐了很久，很久。

他不知该如何是好。

 

***

这是一个暴风雨之夜。萨姆提前收到了恶劣气候警报，所以他应对得还算从容不迫。

虽然和莉迪亚的约会泡了汤，不过没关系，正好可以利用这难得的闲暇整理一下书架。

他将收藏的DVD按照字母表顺序重新排列了一遍。之前采用的是剧情分类法，只不过每年总有那么几部电影不照着套路来，不是在科幻片里面塞悬疑剧情就是在浪漫片里面搞恐怖元素，令他选片的时候苦恼不已，于是他决定还是采用最原始也是最实用的那套体系。

完成了这项伟大工程后，萨姆悠然自得地翘着脚坐在沙发里，细品着手中的红酒。他还没有睡意，该如何打发剩下的几个小时呢？

他可以读完那本侦探小说，看一部他早就想重温的喜剧片，或者就像这样无所事事地坐着。

隆隆的雷声正在远去，疾风挟裹着雨滴，狂暴地敲打着窗门。他聆听着大自然的交响乐，暗暗为自己不需要在外头奔波而感谢上苍。

小方桌上的座机突然尖叫了起来，高脚酒杯晃了一下，几滴鲜红的酒液差点溅出了杯口。

当真？星期天晚上九点半？

他窝在沙发里半天没有动弹。几分钟后电话终于归于沉静，然而还没等他喘口气，铃声再次不依不饶地响起。

真是见鬼。

他放下酒杯。如果这是电话推销他绝对会让对方后悔拨打了这个号码，他想，没好气地拿起话筒，“Hello？”

“为什么关机？为什么不接电话？”旺达带着哭腔的声音响起。“我……”萨姆还没来得及说出完整的句子就又被打断，“快看电视！”

他手忙脚乱地抓过遥控器。

不用问哪个频道，因为几乎每一个都在滚动播放着维也纳会议的爆炸录像，以及嫌疑犯的照片。

“操！”他看着屏幕上那张模糊的脸和劲爆的大标题，忍不住爆了一句粗口。

“怎么办？”

他听见了一声抽泣，holy shit.

“不可能是他。别的不说，我可不记得那家伙什么时候又装上了胳膊。”

“队长知道了吗？”

“……”

他怎么知道该死的史蒂夫都知道些什么？

“我最近没见着他，他们俩。”

他只好回了一句实话，同时也是一句废话。

对方显然没有料到这样的回答。“呃，好吧，”隔着手机屏幕旺达的声音听上去有些失真，也可能是红女巫在竭力控制自己的情绪，“我打不通队长的手机，萨姆，告诉他有需要随时联系我，我会保持开机。”

言语之间就好像他能立刻和美国队长通上话似的。

“好的。”萨姆总是不忍心让别人失望，这可真不是个好习惯。

“他们会没事的，对吗？”她听上去忧心忡忡。

他又不知该说什么了，天哪他可真痛恨这股无力感。

“别担心，孩子，”他只能翻来覆去的重复这几个词，“别担心。”

 

***

萨姆在卧室门口徘徊着，他不是没有办法联系史蒂夫，只是……

他好不容易才从那趟该死的浑水中抽身，如今又要跳进去吗？

可是巴恩斯在他那里，巴恩斯有危险。

啊！真见鬼！

他在门上狠命磕了几下脑袋，指望这种极端的手段能帮他理清头绪。

并没有什么效果，除了收获了几个鼓包。

眼前晃过了一双澄澈的绿眼睛，燃烧着对生命无限渴望的绿眼睛。

那双眼睛令他又一次想起了莱利，虽然他们并无相似之处。

……全都见鬼去吧。

他自暴自弃地走向写字台，抄起桌子上的笔记本电脑，在床边坐下。

这是为了巴恩斯，他对自己说，几乎咬牙切齿地按下了启动键。

在一片噼里啪啦的敲击声中萨姆已经跳跃了十八个国家的服务器。他通过网络虚拟号在一个加密的语音信箱里留了言。这是史蒂夫写在那封信背面的联系方式，万一复仇者或者他自己遇到什么麻烦可以用这种方式通知他。

缺点就是永远只能等待史蒂夫主动联络，而这可能发生在一分钟，一小时，或者一天以后。

做完这一切后萨姆捏着手机，提心吊胆地等待着。

雨声渐渐变得淅沥，一道闪电撕开漆黑的夜幕，沉闷的雷声在头顶滚动着。

干枯的树枝抽打着窗棂，扭曲的影子投射在地板上，如同恶魔的利爪。

十五分钟后铃声响起，他松开手，这才发现手心里全是汗水。

他用力呼吸了一下，按下了绿键。

“……”

他在等待线路那头的人主动开口。萨姆不蠢，万一那部电话此刻不在史蒂夫手里呢？他可不能主动暴露他们的身份。

“萨姆？”

是史蒂夫，谢天谢地，听上去有些沙哑但确实是他的声音。

“伙计，”他尽量克制着心中翻滚的怒气和几乎难以察觉的担忧，“你看国际新闻了吗？最热门的那条。”

“我看到了。”那头停顿了一下，“那不是他。”他的话音里没有一丝慌乱，萨姆却体会到了某种走投无路的悲凉，“我不清楚是谁干的但肯定不是他，巴基一直和我在一起。”

“我相信你，史蒂夫，可惜不是所有人都和我一样，”他焦躁地捏着鼻梁，“不是所有人都知道我所知道的。”

背景里突然传来他听不懂的语言，史蒂夫熟练地回应了几句，似乎还带着笑。

这家伙在外头吗？他带着巴恩斯吗？还是把他一个人丢在了什么地方？

他突然感觉到一阵凉意。

巴恩斯还活着吗？

他耐心地等着那些背景音小下去后才继续他们的谈话。

“你方便说话么？”

“只是邻居。继续吧。”

“所以见鬼的你们究竟在哪？”

史蒂夫报了一个地名，熟悉的地名。

“布加……你们在罗马尼亚？你居然还敢去那儿？”

萨姆几乎懵了，千万座城市中他就非要挑那鬼地方做他的蜜月终点站？

“这跟记忆无关，我反复确认过了。巴基只是单纯地喜欢那座城市，而我想让他开心……”

“好我明白了。他……巴恩斯怎么样了？”

他终于问出了最关键的，也是最想问的问题。

线路沉寂了几秒，萨姆觉得自己的心脏快要蹦出胸口了。

“很糟。”

“多糟？”

“他听见了那个代号。”

“什么？！”

“就像你说的，这已经成了国际事件，Winter Soldier简直无处不在，电视，报纸，网络，收音机，甚至还有见鬼的车体广告。而巴基……他还记得罗马尼亚语！”

萨姆不由得地按住了额角，电话那头还在继续：

“……他的头疼又开始发作，比从前更糟，他的自残倾向也回来了，我只好……采取非常手段。”

萨姆耳边响起一阵刺耳的白噪音，他不得不用左手撑住床沿。

“萨姆？萨姆？你还在吗？”

他用力咬了一下舌尖，利用疼痛保持清醒。

“我在。”他说，低头看着自己的脚尖。

他再次站到了悬崖边上，向前一步便是万丈深渊。他合上双眼，崖间呼啸而起的烈风正拍打着他的脸颊，那感觉令他联想起第一次穿上EXO-7试飞时的情景：机舱门正在开启，天空很蓝，阳光刺眼，莱利走过来跟他击掌，相约地上再见。

他睁开眼，“给我地址，我来找你们。”

“萨姆……”

“Shut up. 他也是我的责任。”

他的声音中充满了决意。

线路那头又是一阵沉默，几秒后他听见了一声叹息，接着是一串街道和门牌号码。

他默念了一遍，将这些信息烙印在了脑子里。

“尽快动身吧，我不知道这个地点还能在雷达之下隐藏多久，现在所有人都在找他。”

“好。”

“别挂电话，还有——”

他重新将手机贴近耳朵。

“能不能帮我带些药过来？这里的药品种类实在少得可怜，我已经尝试过黑市了。”

他没有回话，他不知道该回什么。这是要他亲手把那个纯净的笑容毁掉，替换成没有表情的空壳吗？

“我只能拜托你了，萨姆。”电话里传来恳求声，如同溺水之人死死抱着最后一块浮木，“没有那些药他连一天都撑不下去。”

他的嘴角抽搐了一下。

“等下我拿支笔……你说吧。”

雨已停歇，寂静的卧室里只有笔尖划过纸张的沙沙声。

电话挂断的瞬间，耳边清晰地传来一声“谢谢”。

窗外划过一道闪电，也许劈中了一棵树或是别的，他听见什么碎裂的声音。

 

TBC

 

***

我的妈呀我要倒向猎冬了可咋整。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 万恶的ic又要小虐怡情了，请速披好防插刀小马甲！

 

 

当一个好人受到伤害，所有的好人定将与其同历磨难。

When a good man is hurt, all who would be called good must suffer with him.

——欧里庇得斯Euripides

 

 萨姆用了一整天时间搜集那些药，又在接下来的三天里望眼欲穿地等来了几个邮包。他用最快的速度装满了一个旅行袋后跳上出租车直奔杜勒斯机场，挑了起飞时间最靠近的一班航班——万幸还有空位。

柜台后的工作人员看着他气喘吁吁的样子眼里满是同情。

“马上要做爸爸了？”她问，一边递过他的登机牌。

萨姆愣了三秒才反应过来，他顺水推舟地露齿一笑，“这么明显？”

她点点头。“加油！”她笑着对他说，同时指了指一旁的快速通道，“这里离安检口更近，愿你能赶上临盆。”

萨姆来不及说一声谢谢，直接冲了进去。

虽然他也知道过安检的速度和最终抵达的时间毫无关联。

起飞前他最后看了眼手机，托尼发来了两条短信，旺达的有十条。不知队长留给复仇者大厦那边的说辞具体是什么，总之钢铁侠似乎认为史蒂夫找到了某条关于冬兵的线索正在前往西伯利亚，萨姆用尽全力才打消了他赶去凑热闹的念头。而旺达的短信则表达着一如既往的关心。

萨姆给旺达回了信，第十一次表达了若有需要一定会联系她，以及希望她继续为队长保密的意愿。

随后他将手机关机，塞进了背包口袋里。

接下来的几天里应该不会再用到它了。

  

***

十几个小时后，飞机在简陋的机场缓缓降落。

萨姆在飞行期间恶补了一通罗马尼亚语。该死的当初怎么就没人想到将来也有在欧洲小国执行任务的那天呢？

电子公告牌上仍在滚动播放大厦爆炸的那一幕，屏幕左下角是监控摄像头捕捉到的嫌犯照片和举报电话，萨姆抬头看了几眼。

他感到背上阵阵发凉。

究竟是什么人在暗地里策划着这一切？

是冬兵过去那些任务的受害者家属吗？还是九头蛇？

或者是……神盾？

他不敢继续想下去了。

他压低帽檐打量了一下四周。机场很繁忙，和简陋的设施以及狭小的空间形成了鲜明的对比，但是仔细观察就能发现，并不是所有人都拿着行李，很多人都只是无所事事地站着，坐着，打着手机，看着报纸，或者低声交谈着。

他毫不怀疑这里混进了许多身份特殊的人，而他们的目标只有一个，冬日战士。

这种情况下史蒂夫肯定无法前来接机，更不必说他还要守着精神状态不稳定的巴恩斯，这也意味着他必须自己搞定前往安全屋的交通。

萨姆在机场徘徊了一阵子才找到了出租车接客站。他用速成的罗马尼亚语跟司机比划了半天，这才让对方明白了他的目的地——操这家伙为什么不早说他会法语？！

在石板路上颠簸了近一个小时后，他在离史蒂夫给他的地点两个街区的地方下了车。他还没有愚蠢到给不相关的人留下线索，尤其当这线索与眼下最热门的跨国通缉犯息息相关。

他拿着皱巴巴的地图，一边核对着沿街的门牌号码一边小心留意着周边环境，确认自己没有被人监视或跟踪。机场的情况令他十分担心史蒂夫是否还记得掩盖行踪。他从不怀疑美国队长的反侦察能力，然而事实就是一旦牵扯到巴恩斯史蒂夫就变得不再像他认识的史蒂夫，而他只能暗自祈祷这家伙还能做到像名战士一样高效地思考。

十分钟后萨姆才沮丧地发现，他最需要担心的问题其实是迷路。布加勒斯特的街道布局对于一名土生土长的美国人而言简直毫无章法，这是萨姆第三次走过同一个街口，路边那位派发传单的女士已经开始警惕地打量他了。

他只好硬着头皮走上前，像个呆头呆脑的旅行者一样恳请对方指点迷津，他受到了客气而疏离的帮助。

……感谢上帝她的英语可真地道。

他终于站在了安全屋的门口。这是一幢很普通的公寓楼，他们的房间在最顶层的走廊尽头，底下一层正在装修中无人居住。巨大的噪音显然可以盖过很多声音，比如一个男人因为梦魇和疼痛发出的嚎叫声。

他放下旅行袋，忐忑不安地敲着门。

连续六下，中断三秒，接着又是六下，他们事先商定的接头暗号。

链条响了一下，门开了，是史蒂夫。

不过几个月未见，史蒂夫看上去像老了几岁，额头的皱纹加深了许多，下巴和两颊也是乱糟糟的，萨姆推断他至少有五六天没有刮过脸了。

他有气无力地笑了笑，随后视线向下看见了他脚边鼓鼓的旅行袋。

那副表情一下子放轻松了不少。“真高兴你能来。”他拍了一下他的肩膀，萨姆只是歪了歪头，示意他让路。

史蒂夫带着他走进厨房，沉重的脚步声令他太阳穴发胀。

他拉开头顶的柜门，取出一个白色的箱子。

“你来得太及时了，我刚用掉了最后一点存货。”他打开药箱，里面只有一小团纱布，半瓶酒精和一些棉花，“如你所见，我们已经难以为继了。”

“好吧，”萨姆无奈地抓着脑袋，“我敢肯定我会后悔的，不，我已经开始后悔了。”

他一边嘟囔着一边拉开了旅行袋，开始将里面的药品往箱子里装。

“谢谢你，老朋友。”

“别谢我，也别‘朋友’我。这些都是为了他，而你仍然是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

史蒂夫的嘴角歪向一旁，露出了与混蛋十分吻合的笑容。

“我能看看他吗？”

史蒂夫点点头，他拿上一管针剂，带着萨姆走向了另外一个房间。

  

***

Oh my God.

虽然早有心理准备，眼前的场景仍然令萨姆的心痛苦地缩紧了。

这显然又是一间改造过的囚室。房间的一隅放着一张床垫，一张更大的床垫竖立在壁角，中间掏了个洞，破败的棉絮和生锈的弹簧中露出了一截深灰色的铁管。铁管上拴着一副手铐，手铐另一端圈在巴恩斯的右手腕上，牵引着他的胳膊高举过头。

巴恩斯耷拉着脑袋坐在床垫里，屈起的膝盖顶住了胸口。他像个不倒翁一样前后摇晃着，嘴里在不停地念叨着什么，萨姆听不清楚。

他走近了一些。

Good morning soldier, ready to comply, sanction, extract ……这些是俄语，接着是一连串的mission report, 这回换成了带着浓重德国口音的英语。沉寂了几秒后他又开始重复一些别的战术用词，用俄语，法语，还有一些萨姆不太清楚，或许是见鬼的罗马尼亚语。

萨姆的头皮如同过了电般阵阵发麻，他机械地迈动着脚步，此刻距离他坐的地方只有一步之遥。

他弯下腰，试探地伸出手。

巴恩斯的整张脸都躲在乱蓬蓬的长发里。他穿着一件暗红色的套头衫和牛仔裤，胸前有几块可疑的深褐色污渍，萨姆不想知道那是什么留下的。

指尖已经碰到了发稍，放在过去恐怕早有一把匕首顶住了他的喉结，但是没有，巴恩斯甚至没有改变呼吸的频率。

萨姆轻轻抬起他布满胡茬的下巴，巴恩斯没有血色的两颊略微有些凹陷，但勉强还算圆润，感谢上帝。

但他的眼睛，天。

他从未见过那样一双眼睛，它们镶嵌在凹陷的眼窝中如同一对混沌的玻璃球，蕴含其中的意志——身而为人的意志——已经无迹可寻。

似乎察觉到了他的存在，深绿色的瞳孔略微收缩了一下。萨姆知道空洞的双眼一定捕捉到了什么，因为他接下来的说话方式又变了。

“Ready to comply, ready to comply, ready to comply……”他开始用各种语言循环着这句话，声音里听不出任何人类的情绪，如同一台不断复诵着指令的机器。

萨姆几乎要昏厥过去，他的膝盖阵阵发软。

他松开手，狼狈地朝后退去，直到史蒂夫的身影挡在了他们之间。

史蒂夫正面朝着巴恩斯跪下。越过他的肩头萨姆看见针筒被细长的手指轻轻弹动，残余的气泡被一点点推出，几颗透明的液滴从针尖上滑落，接着针头扎向了哪里，他看不见了。

待他反应过来时自己正站在客厅里，手撑着膝盖大口喘着气。

他还是来晚了吗？

肋骨下方又开始隐隐作痛，那阵疼痛溶解在缓慢流动的血液中，最终占领了整个身体，现在他的每一下呼吸都牵动着一阵剧痛。

上帝呀，这个倒霉的家伙经历得还不够吗？

他不想承认，但每次看见巴恩斯的时候，这家伙的任何一个眼神，表情，动作，都在拷问着他的灵魂，即使他并不需要为发生在他身上的那些事负责。

他真的很想救他，从烂得不成样子的史蒂夫手中，从只想将他赶尽杀绝的世界手中，从一次也不曾眷顾过他的命运手中，虽然他不知道单凭自己的凡人之力能否做到。

但他还是来了，坚定地，不放弃地来了。

他还想再赌一把。

  

***

十分钟后史蒂夫再次出现在客厅里。

“他安静下来了？”

史蒂夫点点头。

“好吧。”

萨姆反手拖过一把椅子，抱着椅背坐下。

“现在我们有时间了，”他细细打量着这间公寓，注意到所有突出的地方都裹上了厚厚的橡胶垫，而每一个抽屉都挂着锁，“说吧，这整件事的来龙去脉。”

“就在你给我打电话的那天上午，我们在餐厅吃早饭时收音机里突然播起了爆炸案。一切发生得太突然，我没来得及掩盖过去。”

“当时他什么反应？”

“他像恐慌发作一样倒在了桌子上。我用帽子挡住了他的脸。好在我们的座位在后门边上，离开时才没有引起太多注意。”

“然后我就将他转移到了这里。原本的计划是立即前往其它国家，可现在到处都是CIA和INTERPOL的人，巴基的情况也开始急转直下。”

史蒂夫抱着胳膊靠在墙上，用置身事外的口吻叙述着，萨姆却非常清楚这段惊心动魄的日子对他来说有多煎熬。

这家伙能坚持到今天还没崩溃就已经是个奇迹了。

崩溃？

萨姆突然有种不太好的预感。

“我要再看看他。”

史蒂夫瞥了他一眼。

“好吧，不要呆太久。”他一把撑离了墙面，转身朝着卧室走去，“他现在发作得越来越频繁，也不知道刚才的剂量能让他睡多久。”

 

***

陷入昏睡中的巴恩斯终于被解除了束缚。他佝偻着身子侧躺着，右臂无力地蜷缩在胸前。他的眉心微微拱起，绷紧的嘴唇抿成一道直线，仿佛梦中还在跟什么搏斗着。

这似曾相识的一幕令萨姆直皱眉头，接着他转过头，看见了空悬在铁管上的手铐。

“换成这个了？”他弹了一下手铐，“监禁游戏还没玩够？”

史蒂夫面色陡变。“操你的，萨姆，”他低声咒骂着，“我把他铐起来是因为我见鬼地不想拗断他的手臂！”

他单膝跪在床垫上，解开了巴恩斯上衣靠近领口处的三颗纽扣。

透过敞开的衣领萨姆窥见了大片青紫的瘀伤，部分已经开始发黑。那些触目惊心的伤痕一直蔓延到锁骨两侧，肩膀附近还密布着可疑的黑点。

“这他妈都是谁干的？”

他颤颤地吸着气，不敢相信自己竟然还能完整地说出一句话。

而史蒂夫的回答令他只想捂起耳朵尖叫。

“他自己。”

“怎么会？”

“他的自残正在愈演愈烈。我藏起了所有尖锐的物体，可是他不知从哪里翻出了我的一支铅笔，试图用它挖出肩膀里埋着的电线——根本不存在的电线。”

“……操。”萨姆的嘴唇哆嗦着，他只发得出这个音节，“操，操！”

“当我说很糟的时候，”史蒂夫垂着头，每个字都沉重地砸在他心上，“是真的很糟。”

他将扣子重新扣好，拉过一旁的毯子给他盖上，又轻轻抚摸了一下那张脸。

萨姆在屋内来回走动着，胳膊一会举起一会放下。

“我们必须将他移交给神盾，他需要专业帮助。”

史蒂夫没有说话，他正撑着墙慢慢站起。

“怎样，要我给寇森打电话吗？”

他充满希翼地望着他，手已经伸进了口袋，握住了手机。

“不。”史蒂夫缓缓摇头，语气不容置喙，“我不会将巴基交给任何人。”

见鬼。

“现在不是冥顽不化的时候，伙计，”萨姆尽可能心平气和地解释着，或许他应该先揍史蒂夫一顿再跟他讲道理，“为他考虑一下吧！至少寇森那里我们还说得上话。要是被其他人发现那就太晚了，他们绝对会先开枪再问他问题。”

“你不懂，萨姆，”史蒂夫仍在摇头，“没人了解真实的他是什么样的，也没人想要了解。他们只关心他还有什么利用价值。”

他抬起头，眼里倒映着一片苍凉的荒漠。“无论落在谁手里他的下场都是一样的，不一样的只是我再也无法保护他了。”

角落里传来一声巨响，是萨姆一拳砸在了墙上。

“所以你这是在干啥，保护吗？！”

他终于忍不住爆发了，墙壁在他的怒吼中嗡嗡作响，“睁开你的眼睛看清楚，史蒂夫罗杰斯！！”他指着床垫上那具奄奄一息的身体，“他正在死去！你的巴基正在死去！这就是你想要的？”

“他不会死，”史蒂夫握紧了拳头，“我正在想办法。”

“办法？噢我的老天。”萨姆绝望地盖住了额头，“你还不明白吗老兄？这不是药或者洗脑，是红女巫的魔法失灵了因此他的脑袋乱套了，懂？不是物理也不是化学反应，是见鬼的魔法！”

“你说的对极了，”史蒂夫的眼睛突然被什么点亮了，“旺达可以救他，这是她的魔法，她一定能做到。”

操！

或许他该死的根本就不该尝试跟他讲道理。

“首先，旺达从没说过她能做到类似的事，”萨姆叉着腰，他还在尽最后的努力，“其次你打算怎么过去？坐飞机？坐船？还是用两条腿走回去？哦对了顺便提醒你一下我们的随身行李里还有名脑子不清楚的国际通缉犯！”

“我们可以把她弄过来。”

他轻描淡写地扔来一句话，仿佛说的不过是“我们可以弄个汉堡”，或者更确切些，“让我们来弄个汉堡”。

萨姆觉得肺部的空气被什么力量抽空了，他有些透不过气。

“不如你给她打个电话。”这不是一个问句，史蒂夫甚至没有看他。“我记得她的号码。复仇者联盟那边问起就说是任务需要……”

他开始用一种令人毛骨悚然的方式自言自语，如同沉湎于演算中的疯狂数学家。

“史蒂夫。”

“华盛顿到这里最快也要十四个小时，不如让我用美国队长的名义借调一架战机？”

“史蒂夫！”

“不行，那样做动静太大，不能把托尼的视线引向这里，还是让她走民用航空？”

“史蒂夫！！！”

“可这又会耗费大量时间，该死的。”

没有用，这家伙完全沉浸在自己的世界里，对周遭的一切都置若罔闻。

萨姆咬紧了牙龈。史蒂夫还要继续吗？

继续这一切直到把所有关心他的人都变成共犯？

继续这一切直到巴恩斯咽下最后一口气？

打倒他！

脑里响起了一道命令。

打倒美国队长，带着巴恩斯走出这里，不论等待他们的将是什么，至少可以结束这出荒唐的闹剧，这场罪恶的轮回。

这是对的，你可以做到，你必须做到。

他的拳头抢先一步表明了态度，它冲着厚实的胸膛飞了过去，却在半空中被张开的手掌包在了手心里，再也无法前进分毫。

“萨姆，”他垂下眼睑，“你可以揍我，但不是现在。”

“他还在死亡线上挣扎着，他需要我，也需要你。”

“Please.”

 

***

萨姆拨通了红女巫的号码，他先对着手机说了几句，随后打开了扩音器。

“嗨队长，你们还好吗？”

旺达的声音轻得不像话，他只有将音量调到最大。

“我很想说yes,”史蒂夫手撑着额头，“你呢？”

“马马虎虎，”萨姆面前似乎浮现了女孩抱着手机愁眉苦脸的样子，“抱歉我只能小声说，幻视这些天盯我盯得可紧了。”

接着那头沉默了几秒，“队长，巴恩斯的事我很抱歉。”

“这不是你的错，”史蒂夫苦笑着，“是我们运气不好。联盟出了什么事？”

“还不是因为协定的事，斯塔克巴不得我们这些惹祸精都能乖乖呆在大厦里哪都别去。”她的话语里满是倒刺，显然对这样的安排十分不满，“他无法控制别人的恐惧，难道还控制不住他自己的？”

史蒂夫无声叹息着，然而开口时又恢复了一贯的稳重与平和，“旺达，巴基需要你的帮助，你有办法出门吗？”

“我一个人比较麻烦，”她听上去踌躇不已，“不过我可以拜托巴顿，让他设法把我带出来，然后再与你们汇合。先给我地址吧。”

史蒂夫报给了她。

“旺达，你大概，”他吞吞吐吐地问，“大概需要多久？”

那边又是一阵沉默。“我不确定，最快也要三天？四天？我必须先联系上鹰眼，然后我还得搞本护照……”手机里传来无可奈何的笑声，“我也希望能立刻跳上架飞机赶来。”

“我理解。”史蒂夫轻点了下头，“现在正是敏感时期，托尼一定也在为协议的事苦恼。”

“可是巴基……”他顿了一下，咬肌略微鼓起，“他真的等不了那么长时间。记忆混乱令他几近崩溃，我们都不敢让他醒着。”

“我的天哪……”电话那头传来压抑的抽气声，“好吧，让我和巴顿商量下有没有更快的方法，不过队长……”她的声音突然绷紧了，“我可以告诉他真相吗？”

史蒂夫的眉毛攒动着，挤出了几条深深的皱纹。

“你可以跟他说，我在罗马尼亚找到了一名跟冬兵计划密切相关的见证人，但是没有你的帮助我很难获取有用的情报。”

“好吧，但是——”她听上去十分低落，“一旦巴顿到了这边就会知道我骗了他。”

“你是在救他的命，孩子，我会跟克林特好好解释的。”

“嗯。”

这句安慰貌似并没有起到什么作用，旺达随意敷衍了一下后挂断了电话。

  

***

萨姆背贴着墙坐在客厅的地板上，墙后是另一重世界，孤独，破碎，没有希望和未来的，巴恩斯的世界。

史蒂夫朝他走来。“刚才你想干的，”他踢了下他的脚，“不管是什么，现在继续吧。”

“还是你想换个地方动手？”

萨姆没有开口，他只是歪了下头示意他坐下。

史蒂夫照做了。

萨姆向后靠去，耳尖擦过冰冷的墙。氤氲的记忆中有一双眼睛正望着他，时而狠厉，时而彷徨。

胸腔里满满的怒气倏地消遁地无踪无影，只剩下无尽的虚空。

“那个时候，”他斜了一眼垂头丧气的史蒂夫，“其实你完全没必那么干，还是你以为我会阻止你？”

“我知道。”他弯起腿，整张脸埋进了胳膊，“但我还是做了（butI did it）。”

他没说对不起，萨姆暗自庆幸，否则他真的会控制不住自己的拳头。

“老天哪，史蒂夫，”他苦笑着，抬手捶了一下那副塌下来的肩膀，“你怎么会变成这样？我们怎么会变成这样？”

“谁知道呢？”史蒂夫慢慢抬起头，眼睛望向对面空白的墙，“也许这才是真正的我吧。”

“这就是你？”

萨姆的脑子几乎被炸成了碎片，他又想起了那个不为人知的，谜一般的微笑。

那人是谁？

沉浸在无尽的昨日中的人，究竟是谁？

无法割舍也不愿放弃的人，究竟是谁？

啊，该死的。

干脆说出来吧，将一切和盘托出，然后听天由命吧。

他狠狠掐了一下手掌。

“可是他爱你，你想过这种可能性吗？”

史蒂夫猛地转过脸，萨姆从未见过这样的表情，仿佛被打碎的玻璃器皿好不容易被胶水粘好后又再一次被击得粉碎。

也许他不该说的，但一切已经停不下来了。

“他在梦中喊了你的名字，我听见了——那时他的记忆还在。”

史蒂夫像是被外星人的镭射枪击中了，他抱住头痛苦地缩成了一团。

“不，不，见鬼，”他用力撕扯着头发，“这不可能，我不知道，不……”他发出一阵断气般的呜咽。

他看上去如此渺小而无助，一点也不像招贴画上那个顶天立地的美国队长。

萨姆忍不住抬起手想去拍他的背，就像他们过去一直做的，在寻求救赎的旅途中安慰着彼此：史蒂夫劝他不必为莱利的牺牲过分自责，而他则不停地告诉史蒂夫，他一定能找到那个人。

那只手停滞在空中，手指渐渐弯曲成拳，最终还是落回到他自己的膝盖上。

他们在沉默中坐了许久。

“无论如何，我的任务没有改变。”弓起的腿一点点拉直，熟悉的顽强重现在潮湿的蓝眼中，“他必须活下去。”

 

 

TBC

 

 

***

猎冬快成支撑我填完这坑的动力了_(:з」∠)_

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

困在记忆中，无处可逃，无处忏悔，无论是否悔悟，我们曾经愚蠢的行为始终挥散不去。

There is no refuge for memory and remorse in this world, the spirits of our foolish dids enhaunt us with or without repentance.

——基尔伯特•帕克Gilbert Parker

  
  
  
  
罗马尼亚的太阳升起得特别早，七点刚过，客厅已经被没有温度的阳光填满。  
  
躺在沙发上的萨姆被一阵奇怪的响声吵醒。他揉着眼睛，不情愿地掀开毛毯，尴尬地意识到声音的来源正是自己的肚子。  
  
他在厨房里转了几圈，只找到一瓶水，冰箱里空空如也，显然史蒂夫有段时间没补充给养了。  
  
也许是他分身乏术？萨姆想，极力按捺着内心的焦虑，下飞机后他一直呆在这里寸步未离，至少有十几个小时未进食，这意味着一墙之隔的两人也是一样。  
  
他在唯一的卧室外头徘徊着，犹豫着是否该敲门。  
  
“萨姆，”低沉的声音从室内传来，“进来吧。”  
  
四倍听力，当然了。  
  
他推开门，史蒂夫坐在床垫里，背靠着墙，胳膊防卫地护着巴恩斯的肩膀，后者趴在他摊平的大腿上睡得很沉，手腕上空空荡荡。  
  
谢天谢地他们都穿着衣服。  
  
萨姆暗自松了口气，接着又为自己的想法感到羞愧。巴恩斯都变成这个样子了，史蒂夫该不会……吧？  
  
“不好意思，”他看着史蒂夫小心地把腿上的脑袋移到一旁，“家里还有吃的吗？”  
  
史蒂夫摇了摇头，慢慢站起来，活动了几下手脚。“你想吃什么？热狗？汉堡？匹萨？我不推荐最后一样。”  
  
“什么都行，看你方便。”  
  
他又晃了晃手里的塑料瓶，“顺便再搞些水。”  
  
“好，我先准备下。”  
  
史蒂夫朝旁边歪了下头，萨姆心领神会地走过去顶替他坐在刚才的位置，那里有个浅浅的坑，摸上去还是温的。  
  
史蒂夫这才走向隔壁的浴室，不一会儿里面响起了水声和瓶罐碰撞声。萨姆伸长脖子，看着他对着镜子粘好了假胡子，又戴上墨镜和棒球帽。  
  
“不过买个吃的，这么搞是不是太夸张了？”  
  
史蒂夫扭过头，脸色苍白得有些异常。  
  
“爆炸案才过去几天，就有大量特工涌入布加勒斯特，你觉得是巧合吗？”  
  
萨姆脖子上的汗毛竖了起来，“你的意思是有人发现了他，又故意放出风声引他们过来？”  
  
是谁？  
  
他们不约而同陷入沉默。  
  
“换我去吧！”萨姆自告奋勇地提出。  
  
“这里没多少黑人，你太醒目了，”史蒂夫一边走一边拉上外套拉链，“再说你懂罗马尼亚语？”  
  
萨姆恶狠狠比了个中指。  
  
“Go to hell, racist。”  
  
史蒂夫咧了咧嘴，从口袋里掏出个东西朝他扔去。  
  
萨姆手腕一抬稳稳接住，那是一部老掉牙的按键手机，他按了几下键盘，里面只存了一个号码。  
  
“无绑定，无GPS，非紧急情况不要联系我，一小时内若没有我的音讯，立即带着他转移。”  
  
“如果是当地的号码，”史蒂夫盯着他，没头没脑地来了一句，“前面要加21。”  
  
这是在担心他自己不会叫外卖么？  
  
“快滚。”萨姆不耐烦地挥手，如同驱赶恼人的苍蝇。  
  
  
  
***  
  
不远处传来警笛声，萨姆蹑手蹑脚走到窗边，从窗帘的缝隙间望去。  
  
几部警车从楼下呼啸而过。  
  
眼角的余光地瞄过表盘，史蒂夫才离开不到二十分钟。  
  
萨姆叹了口气。虽然约定是超过一小时就带着巴恩斯转移，他可想不到任何能去的地方。操，他甚至还说不出一句完整的罗马尼亚语。  
  
萨姆敲了敲脑壳，视线下意识地转向床垫的方向，突然发现巴恩斯已经醒了。他坐在床垫上，乱蓬蓬的脑袋别扭地歪着，两只眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
  
真是见鬼，还没来得及给他戴上手铐呢。  
  
“嗨，巴恩斯，”他轻快地朝床垫走去，语气尽可能地显得友好，“还记得我吗？我是萨姆，萨姆威尔逊。我和史蒂夫一样是名复仇者，代号猎鹰。”  
  
巴恩斯仍然呆滞地望着他。  
  
“你撕过我的翅膀，”他故作轻松地笑着，“还报废了我的车。哈，那一幕可真难忘，我敢打赌你绝对记得。”  
  
不知是不是笑话的作用，巴恩斯慢慢团起身体，用仅剩的胳膊抱住膝盖，弯起脖子尽可能地把脑袋埋入双膝之间。突然间他又开始摇晃，仿佛飘荡在惊涛骇浪中一艘破烂不堪的小船，随时都有可能被下一个浪头打入海底。  
  
萨姆心里酸涩得难受，他知道自己为什么这么难过，他该死地希望自己不知道。  
  
他跪在床垫上，挪动着膝盖一寸寸靠近他，大概是感觉到了弹簧的凹陷，巴恩斯像只受惊的小兽朝墙角缩去，直到无处可退。  
  
萨姆小心翼翼地伸出手，神志错乱的前杀手抬起胳膊护住头，还在拼命地朝后躲。  
  
“嘘，”萨姆温和地揽住他的脑袋，下巴轻蹭着头顶的发旋，“嘘，嘘，一切都会好起来的，我保证。”  
  
苍白无力的安慰连他自己都觉得可笑，然而这是他唯一能为这可怜人做的了。  
  
药箱就在厨房的台子上，他却不敢放他一个人呆着，哪怕只有几分钟。  
  
臂弯里的人发出了几声呜咽，萨姆感到他正在发抖。  
  
他的脑袋又开始混乱了吗？  
  
萨姆正胡思乱想着各种可能性，没提防巴恩斯猛地抬起头，手在空中抓了几下。  
  
操他的头可真硬，萨姆想，摸了摸被撞疼的下巴。“怎么了？”  
  
“史蒂夫……当心……不要……”巴恩斯瞪着空洞的双眼对着空气喃喃自语。“掉下去了……不行……回来……史蒂夫！回来！回来！！回来！！！”  
  
他的身体抖个不停，带着哭腔的呼喊让萨姆不小心分了神，胳膊竟然松开了。  
  
巴恩斯立刻挣脱了钳制朝正前方冲去，脑袋猛地撞向对面的墙壁，一下，两下……洁白的墙面上很快出现了几个血印子，然而撞击声还在见鬼地继续。  
  
萨姆简直要疯了。他冲上去死死抱住巴恩斯的腰，用尽全力将他拖离那堵墙，惯性的作用令两人齐齐栽倒在地板上。  
  
“冷静下来，巴恩斯，please！”  
  
巴恩斯还在挣扎着，喉间发出含糊的响声，虽然只有一条胳膊他的力气仍然比想像中大，萨姆快要压制不住了。  
  
开门声恰好在这时响起，上帝啊。  
  
“快点移动你的屁股过来！帮我按住他！”  
  
情急之中萨姆顾不上确认来者的身份，只有祈祷是史蒂夫回来了。  
  
他听见一声闷响，接着是沉重而慌乱的脚步声，史蒂夫以惊人的速度出现在视野里，飞扑上来将巴恩斯搂进怀里，结实的胳膊紧紧箍住了抖动的肩膀。  
  
巴恩斯的额头还在淌血，不过他终于停止了挣扎，歪倒在史蒂夫的臂弯里有一下没一下地喘着气。  
  
“巴基。”  
  
巴恩斯扬起下巴。  
  
“史蒂维？”他抬起唯一的右手，细细摸着史蒂夫的脸颊，颈项，肩膀和胸膛，“我以为你会更加瘦小些，发生了什么事吗？”  
  
他的眼睛张得大大的，声音里满是困惑。萨姆被突如其来的恐惧揪紧了心脏。  
  
他看不见了？  
  
“巴克，”史蒂夫似乎哽咽了，“你忘了？我参军了。”  
  
巴恩斯眨了眨眼，“是的，”他短促地抽了口气，“你参军了，佐拉在你身上做了实验——”他的语气突然变得阴冷，“——这个杀千刀的小矮人，我一定要干掉他。”  
  
“嘿哥们，”他又温和地笑了起来，拍了拍史蒂夫的脸，“疼吗？”  
  
史蒂夫说不出话来。他抓住那只手疯狂地吻着，眼泪扑簌地落在手背上。  
  
“大概挺疼的，”巴恩斯摇摇头，“小史蒂维都哭鼻子了。”  
  
他叽里咕噜地又说了几句什么，萨姆没听清楚，从史蒂夫惨不忍睹的表情判断应该和他们共同的过去有关。  
  
忽然他开始痉挛。  
  
“去拿药箱。”他听见这几个字从史蒂夫齿缝间艰难地蹦出。  
  
萨姆用百米冲刺的速度取来了药箱，哦操，刚好赶上巴恩斯口吐白沫。  
  
史蒂夫把手指插进他嘴里，大概是怕他咬断舌头。  
  
“杀了我。”他衔着手指，口齿不清地咕哝着。  
  
“巴基，你知道我不能。”  
  
“杀了我！快点！”  
  
嘴角溢出的泡沫渐渐泛起了红色。  
  
“见鬼，我们必须立即送他去医院！”  
  
“药呢？给我药！”  
  
“都在这里。可他需要医生，史蒂夫！”  
  
“史蒂夫……”  
  
“不行！他会被认出来的！”  
  
“求你……杀……”  
  
“你不能拿他的生命做赌注！”  
  
“我没拿任何人的生命做赌注。注射器在哪？！”  
  
史蒂夫拔出血淋淋的手指，紧咬着下唇撩起颈侧被汗水打湿的棕发，针头准确无误扎入暗红色的静脉，药水被一寸寸推了进去。  
  
萨姆两眼发直，他的手仍然压在巴恩斯腿上，手掌下的肌肉正在逐渐松弛。那感觉清晰无比，清晰得如同他在重温某个噩梦。  
  
巴恩斯的眼睛依旧睁得大大的，直瞪瞪地对着天花板。  
  
萨姆以为他昏过去了，然而那双绿眼睛在他伸出手想要盖住它们时突然眨了一下。  
  
他听见一声微弱的叹息。“你应该直接杀了我。”  
  
巴恩斯的脑袋无力地歪向一边，眼皮慢慢合上。  
  
史蒂夫抱紧气若游丝的身体。“巴基，巴基，”他俯首在他耳边低语，“坚持住，别离开我……”  
  
  
  
***  
  
萨姆不记得时间过去了多久，总之巴恩斯又躺回到床垫上，手铐再次被投入使用。史蒂夫将链子弄长了些，方便那根胳膊自如地移动。  
  
……如同眼下舒适度还是他的头号需求。  
  
“我必须再出去一趟，克林特搞到了一架直升机，他们已经在路上了。我要查看下这附近有没有适合降落的地方。”  
  
史蒂夫的眼中闪烁着一度绝迹的希望，言之凿凿的样子令萨姆几乎都要相信了。  
  
然而事实就是史蒂夫走后不到一个小时，巴恩斯再度醒来，连续发作了两次痉挛。第二次最厉害，他差点咬断了舌头，萨姆不得不将毛巾塞进他嘴里。  
  
巴恩斯紧咬着毛巾，牙齿格格作响，嘴角的血块已经凝结成痂，深绿色的瞳孔正在不断失焦。  
  
“挺住，巴恩斯，”萨姆轻轻拍打着鼓起的面颊，“stay with me，soldier，stay with me.”  
  
听见了熟悉的单词让巴恩斯的眼睛亮了起来，眼球转动了几下。狗娘养的混蛋，萨姆在心里不停地咒骂，他们甚至没有给他一个人类的名字。  
  
那些人将活生生的巴恩斯变成了一部机器，而史蒂夫的一意孤行又令这部机器出了故障。  
  
萨姆情不自禁抱紧了颤抖的躯体，试图用自己有限的体温安抚被困在里头苦苦挣扎的灵魂。  
  
坚持住巴恩斯，你的救星正在朝这里赶来，坚持住。  
  
萨姆轻拍着他的后背，口中念着祈祷词，然而逐渐占据心头的却是另一种令人胆寒的可能性：巴恩斯的生命正在一点一滴流失，他恐怕撑不到那个时候。  
  
如果巴恩斯死在这里，他几乎断定史蒂夫会毫不犹豫地结束自己的生命。  
  
这意味着他将要同时埋葬两具尸体。  
  
萨姆感到自己眼前一片漆黑。  
  
哪怕他为了一厢情愿的友情已经再三突破自己的底限，这个结局，他不知道自己能否承受。  
  
  
  
***  
  
萨姆最终还是翻出注射器，朝那根没有血色的胳膊上扎了一针。他不记得自己推了多少药水进去，该死的他只是见不得这家伙痛苦。  
  
没错，纯粹是为了他自己。  
  
看着怀中人的呼吸渐渐趋于平缓，萨姆掏出手机，犹豫着是否该给史蒂夫打电话。虽然巴恩斯已经稳定下来，方才的发作实在令他毛骨悚然。  
  
手机突然毫无预警地响起，萨姆的手抖了几下，差点没把它捏成两段。  
  
他帮巴恩斯躺平后才走到窗边，按下了通话键。  
  
主啊，请赐给我们一点好消息吧。  
  
萨姆悄悄划了个十字。“Hello？”  
  
“他们被拦截了，”史蒂夫的声音如同浸泡在冰水中，听得他浑身发抖，“不晓得哪个环节出了问题，托尼让幻视软禁了旺达，克林特还在和他们吵。”  
  
——你还没学会吗萨姆威尔逊？希望这种东西根本就不是为你们准备的。  
  
“我马上回来，你呆着别动。”  
  
萨姆垂下手，手机从手心里滑落，掉在地板上发出一下闷响。  
  
Game over.  
  
他们已是穷途末路，史蒂夫还在挣扎，但萨姆清楚，已经没有机会了，巴恩斯没有机会了。  
  
他踉跄回到巴恩斯身旁，看着那张倍受摧残的脸庞，一滴，两滴……浑浊的泪珠砸在额角厚厚的绷带上。  
  
扇形的睫毛轻颤着，如同受到某种感应般抬起，碧绿的眼珠一动不动地钉在他脸上，虽然萨姆不确定他是否在“看”。  
  
他取出毛巾，用袖子擦去他脸上的汗，连同自己的眼泪。  
  
“还疼吗？”  
  
“嗯，好多了，”巴恩斯眨着眼，“谢谢你。”他似乎笑了一下，也可能是嘴角在抽搐。  
  
萨姆的胸口如同压了块巨石。  
  
巴恩斯继续磕磕绊绊地说着带布鲁克林口音的英语，“你听起来很……耳熟？我，我是，是不是在哪里，见过你？”  
  
接着他歪过头，眼皮再次耷拉了下来。  
  
这成了压死萨姆的最后一根稻草。  
  
  
  
***  
  
他报警了。  
  
键盘亮起时萨姆才发现他该死地对罗马尼亚的紧急呼叫系统毫无概念，无奈之下只好拨打了那个热线电话，也没有忘记加上21。  
  
他遇上了一名懂英语的接线员。这大概是最近几天来发生在他们身上最走运的一件事了。  
  
首先抵达现场的是一部造型可笑的囚车，显然接线员并不相信萨姆关于“冬日战士已经毫无威胁”的报告。可以理解，萨姆想，老实地呆在卧室里等待全副武装的特警破门而入。  
  
他把手背在脑后，用英语和法语冲着那些对他大声吆喝的家伙不停解释着。好在眼前的一切足以胜过万语千言，一位领队模样的人在对讲机里嚷嚷了一通，一辆救护车很快呼啸而至，指着萨姆的枪口也终于放下。  
  
急救员将巴恩斯平放在地板上，开始检查他的状况。  
  
萨姆实在无法忍受屋内的气氛，眼看着巴恩斯被罩上氧气罩后便悄悄退到了公寓外头的空地上。一路上无人阻拦，大家的注意力似乎都放在了与描述严重不符的冬日战士身上。  
  
萨姆站在马路中央，这一整片区域都被警戒线围起，车辆暂时无法通行。线外很快挤满了围观者，他的耳朵里充斥着连续不断的咔嚓声，此起彼伏的白光刺得他睁不开眼。两名跃跃欲试的年轻人举着手机意图越过警戒线，被眼疾手快的特警推了回去。  
  
竟然已经是晚上了。  
  
突然间人群开始躁动，一股力量不容抗拒地推开重重人墙，如同入海的摩西般将他们分向两边。那人走近了，是美国队长。他拉起警戒线，迎面走向持枪的特警。  
  
美国队长高举双手跪下，异国的土地在坚硬的膝盖下发出沉重的叹息，无数闪光灯在他背后闪烁着，如同夜空中的点点繁星。  
  
  
  
***  
  
这并不是史蒂夫首次被公开拘捕，然而在戴上手铐的同时露出如此释然的表情或许还是第一次。  
  
他朝着马路对面那部原本为冬日战士准备的囚车走去，在经过萨姆身旁时停了一下。“谢谢你，老伙计。”  
  
透过那些没有起伏的音节萨姆再度听见了什么碎掉的声音，愤恨，懊悔，悲哀……各种情绪交织在一起，排山倒海地向他压来，令他寸步难移，更别提那又酸又胀的眼眶。  
  
萨姆掐紧虎口，不能在这里，他对自己说，借着人群中闪动的白光他看见了黑洞洞的摄像机镜头。  
  
不能在世界面前。  
  
他昂首望向铁锈色的天空，响亮地吸着鼻子。  
  
这鬼地方真他妈冷。  
  
公寓的铁门被哗啦啦推开，巴恩斯的担架抬了出来，史蒂夫突然停下脚步，像被召唤似的朝那个方向张望着。  
  
人群中又是一阵骚动，萨姆依稀听见了几个词，Winter Soldier，杀手，还有几句罗马尼亚语，他大概能猜到那是什么意思。  
  
他朝囚车的方向望去，史蒂夫依旧没有前进的意思，一旁的特警开始不耐烦地用警棍戳他的胳膊。  
  
一名急救员跳进车厢，小心牵引着担架把它拉成一个倾斜的角度。巴恩斯缠着绷带的脑袋歪向旁边，几缕长发在夜风中扬起。  
  
他们中间隔着一条窄窄的马路，隔着一个世纪的凄风苦雨。  
  
突然萨姆听见了一声惊呼，接着是一连串的怒骂。他困惑地转向声音的起源，一个人——女人——成功突破了警戒线。或许因为她弱不禁风的外表，特警竟然没有尽全力阻止，这使她得以冲到离急救车只有十几码的地方。  
  
“Murderer！”她声嘶力竭地喊着，“Murderer！！！”  
  
刺骨的寒意穿透了萨姆的脊梁，他认出来了，她正是第一天到达布加勒斯特时给他指路的好心人。  
  
接下来发生的一切如同电影中的慢镜头。女子的手伸进外套，抽出了一把手枪，纤细的双手握住枪柄，对准巴恩斯低垂的脑袋。  
  
萨姆还没来得及反应，一道黑影从他面前闪过，几乎同时沉闷的枪声响起。  
  
是史蒂夫。此刻他正压在那女人身上。特警们围了上来，手忙脚乱地试图将这两人分开。  
  
史蒂夫打了个滚翻到路基上。他用肩膀撑起上半身，朝着急救车的方向艰难地昂起头颅，方正的额头上沾满尘土，胳膊仍被牢牢铐在身后。  
  
“巴基，”萨姆听见他低沉地呼唤着那个名字，如同呼唤着他的生命，他的信仰，他仅存于世的希望，“巴基。”  
  
美国队长弓起背，朝那个方向挪动了几寸，接着又是几寸。突然他的身体凝固了，仿佛时间被按下了暂停键。  
  
萨姆屏住呼吸。  
  
史蒂夫发出一声弱不可闻的叹息，无坚不摧的身体轰然倒塌，如同战败的泰坦化为巍峨的群山。  
  
在他身下，红色正在不断扩大。  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
***  
  
掉下去和佐拉那段是记忆错乱，巴基将自己的经历和史蒂夫的搞混了。  
下一章差不多就能完结了，希望。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局

It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us（but we can still love them）.

\- Norman Maclean

总是那些我们相处、相爱、本该相知的人在蒙蔽我们。（即便这样，我们仍然爱着他们。）

\- 诺曼• 麦考连

 

 

史蒂夫昏迷了一周，或者更久，而这还是托了超级血清的福。

往好处想，至少他们都乘坐免费的头等舱回到了祖国。萨姆自嘲地拉起嘴角，对着病房门口的便衣特工晃了晃证件。

史蒂夫半躺在床上，似曾相识的一幕令他不由地朝床头张望。

“没有音乐。”这混蛋有气无力地说。

“上帝呀，他们怎么能这样对待美国队长？”

萨姆故意拖长声音，然而令人扫兴的史蒂夫甚至没抬一下眼皮。

于是他换上了严肃的表情。“为什么道谢？你明知是我报的警。”

美国队长缓缓睁开眼。“因为你做到了懦弱的我做不到的事，”他侧过头看向墙壁，似乎在躲避萨姆的视线，“正确的事。你救了他。”

萨姆走近了几步。“正确的事？”他用怀疑的口吻重复了一遍，“不如说是你所希望的事，我没说错吧？”

他应该早些察觉的，那部电话，那些“好心”的提示……从一开始史蒂夫就在暗示他报警不是吗？

史蒂夫发出一声苦笑。

“什么都瞒不过你，”他抬起插着导管的手，轻轻压住额头，“不过他得救了，这才是最重要的。”

“现在下结论还为时过早。”

史蒂夫转过头。“什么意思？”他的声音抖得很厉害。

“巴恩斯还处于深度昏迷中。”萨姆走到床边的沙发椅坐下，“旺达说有一种方法可以消除之前的魔法，但是记忆也会全部回来，所有的记忆，此外——”

“此外？”

“这种方法她没试过，所以成功率只有百分之五十，或者更低。”

“如果，”史蒂夫的喉结动了动，“失败了呢？”

萨姆面无表情地看着他。

“最好的情况是植物人。”

“这是最好的情况？”

史蒂夫猛力捶了几下病床，导管牵动输液架发出哗啦哗啦的响声，幸亏萨姆眼疾手快扶住了摇摇欲坠的架子。

“是我干的吗？”他攥紧床单，湿润的面颊在白炽灯下闪闪发光，“他变成这样全都是因为我？”

萨姆站起来。不，并不全是你的错，他在心里说。

“或许吧。”

史蒂夫一点点松开手指。“告诉我，萨姆，”他突然扔来一个莫名其妙的问题，“你认为美国队长还有存在的价值吗？”

萨姆轻哼了声。

“当然，人们永远需要像他那样的超级英雄和道德楷模。”

他刻意加重了最后几个字，疾步朝外走去。史蒂夫的每句话都令他莫名烦躁，亏他还以为自己已经准备好了。

正当他要迈出病房时，背后传来史蒂夫怪异的笑声，“希望你是对的，那是我最后的赌注了。”

萨姆停下了脚步。

“我还有个问题，看在过去的份上，你要如实回答。”

“说吧。”

“为什么？”

“我做不到。”史蒂夫缓慢地摇着头，“一想到过去的几十年里，他极有可能和那套制服还有盾牌关在同一个地方，我就忍不住……以及他们给他洗脑的时候，是否反复告诉他，史蒂夫罗杰斯已经死了？永远不会回来了？巴基是个坚强的人，不碾碎最后那点希望他是绝对不会放弃的。”

“而这就是神盾，”他再次合上眼皮，眉心紧锁，仿佛陷入了另一个无比沉重的梦境，“由佩姬和霍华德一手创立的，我倾注了所有忠诚与信任的神盾。”

萨姆一动不动地站着，直到病房里的呼吸声逐渐平稳才轻轻带上门，转向拐角处的另一间病房。

他被拦了下来。“当真？”萨姆耸了耸肩，“伙计，没见我刚从那里出来吗？”

两名便衣对视了几秒，让出一条路。

“这才对。”萨姆拍拍其中一人的肩膀，大摇大摆走进了房间。

“嘿，”他冲床上坐着的人挥手，“还记得我吗？”

半空中飞来一个球状物，萨姆抬手接住，是个剥开的桔子。

巴恩斯依然保持着投掷的姿势，萨姆却无法忽视他身上的病号服，左半边衣袖完全是空的。

“萨姆老弟，很高兴你还活着，”劫后余生的中士做了个鬼脸，牙齿和舌头被果汁染得微黄，“否则我可就没机会品尝那些妙不可言的土豆泥了。”

萨姆扬起一边眉毛。

“首先，那都是史蒂夫的杰作，其次，那家伙说的一点没错，你就是个十足的混蛋（jerk）。”

当那个名字出现时，巴恩斯原本愉悦的表情闪过一丝阴霾，萨姆当然没有错过这个反应。

“史蒂夫，”他低下头，似乎对病号服上的系带产生了兴趣，“他怎么样？”

“你是否该先对我说声谢谢，还有你的救星。”萨姆看向角落里的女孩，“旺达，辛苦了。”

巴恩斯转过头，“我早就向这位了不起的马克西莫夫小姐表达过衷心的感谢。”他冲着旺达弯起嘴角，直接而灿烂的笑容让女孩不好意思地看向地板。

萨姆也笑了。“史蒂夫醒了，气色还不错。”

巴恩斯接下来的反应他已经没有印象了，复仇的快意在他胸中翻腾，几乎吞没了所有其他的感觉。

即使瞒不了多久，他也想让史蒂夫体会一番自己所经历过的焦虑，恐惧和痛苦，这是那家伙罪有应得。

“旺达，你联系过总部了？”

“嗯，斯塔克几乎全程都在咆哮，不过他说已经拜托了寇森局长。”

“寇森只怕头发都要掉光了。”

“唉，毕竟这次我们捅的漏子可不小。”

“改天我送他一盒雪茄吧。”

“我不觉得他会想再见到我们。”

“说的也是，哈哈哈……”

萨姆机械地抽动嘴角。他意识到自己变了，心里某些珍贵的东西被摧毁了，而在那片废墟上又长出了一些不知名的东西。

他学会了残忍，而这究竟是拜谁所赠呢？

趁护士给病人换药的时机萨姆溜了出来。他还不太习惯和巴恩斯交谈，尤其在这家伙记忆恢复之后，因为……

巴恩斯已经知晓一切，包括史蒂夫对他做的那些事，包括他帮助史蒂夫做的那些事。

萨姆站在自动贩卖机前艰难地选择着，这时他才意识到，巴恩斯的口供完全可以将他和史蒂夫一并送上法庭。

操，那也只有接受了，毕竟自己确实是史蒂夫的共犯。

萨姆吞咽了下，试图将注意力集中在花花绿绿的包装袋上。

贩卖机窗口的倒影中出现了一名穿黑西装的男人，幽灵般地立在他身后。

萨姆徐徐转过头。“我想你不是来买口香糖的？”

黑衣人展露职业性的笑容。“您好，威尔逊先生，我来自神盾，”他举起证件，“关于美国队长虐囚一案，我们有些情况想跟您核实，能换个地方说话吗？”

 

***

萨姆不自在地松开领口的扣子。

“这不是审讯。”黑衣人翻开手中的文件夹。“别紧张。”

“谁紧张了？”萨姆咕哝着，的确，如果是审讯自己应当被铐在某个三字母机构的小黑屋里，而不是坐在医院顶楼隔音良好的会客室里。

黑衣人微微一笑。

“很好，那我就不兜圈子了。我想知道，罗杰斯队长在囚禁巴恩斯中士时是否实施过性侵犯？”

“……”

萨姆盯着茶几上的玻璃杯，经历了人生中最漫长的一分钟。

“我不知道。”

他干巴巴地回答。

黑衣人露出了如释重负的表情。

“好的，谢谢您的合作。”

萨姆笨拙地端起杯子，他的喉咙仿佛在冒烟，手心里全是汗。

他撒谎了，不是第一次，也不是最后一次，却是最艰难的一次。

“我可以了解一下对史蒂夫的指控吗？”

“当然，您可是我们最重要的证人。”

黑衣人低头翻看文件。

“就目前掌握的证据看来，最有可能以非法拘禁立案。巴恩斯中士的BMI指数严重偏低，但没有发现营养不良的迹象，”他抬起头，目光意味深长，“他本人的证词中并未提及性侵犯，虽然我们的医学鉴定结果对此存疑，但您也知道，这种检测并非百分之百可靠……”

虽然对方讲得很含糊，萨姆依然捕捉到了其中最关键的部分。

“那么巴恩斯他……”

他不敢问得太直白，生怕引出对史蒂夫不利的证据。

“他个人没有追加诉讼。”

……意料之中。

“对巴恩斯的指控呢？UN爆炸案不是他干的，有必要我可以出庭作证。”

“那个案子啊，他已经被排除了。”

“是吗？”

“现场目击者证词表明，嫌犯是用双手搬运含有炸弹的旅行包。鉴证科已经确认，中士的左臂被移除了将近两年，近期也没有安装义肢的迹象。”

“袭击他的人呢？”

“那位女士的儿子在维也纳爆炸案中丧生。很显然在舆论的导向下，她一心认定Winter Soldier必须对此负责。她本人在国土安全局IT部门做系统维护，有一定的访问权限。自从奥创事件后主系统一直没能恢复到原有的安全级别，可能就是这个契机让她抓住漏洞，黑进了我们的核心数据库……”

黑衣人自嘲地一弹文件夹，“就凭数据库里的那点可怜巴巴的信息，她居然极其准确地推断出了巴恩斯的下落，我还真想请她来情报分析处工作，当然，如果她背后没有其他人……不过现在一切都水落石出了，人已经移交到司法部，近日将进行不公开审理。”

萨姆举起杯子一饮而尽。

“说到审理，对巴恩斯——冬日战士——的其他那些指控呢？叛国，暗杀之类的……”

水的润泽似乎并未起到作用，他的嗓音听起来仍然干涩得像另外一个人。

“公诉方暂时没有继续的打算。毕竟一旦起诉巴恩斯就势必牵扯到他的抓捕过程，而美国队长在其中扮演的角色将不得不公诸于众。虽然罗杰斯早已不在政府部门担任要职，可是一旦让公众知道美国队长竟然是个虐囚者，这对国家形象带来的打击简直是毁灭性的。”黑衣人合上文件夹。“所以局长和上头协商了，大家各退一步，把两桩案子都压下来。”

就这么简单？

这个结果大大超出了萨姆的预期。即使对政治游戏向来敬谢不敏，他也不得不佩服寇森长袖善舞的能力。如果这家伙此刻现身说不定他会狠狠吻上他的秃脑门 。

美国队长还有存在的价值吗？

刹那间他有如醍醐灌顶。

原来这就是史蒂夫最后的赌注，原来他早就预料到这个结局。

原来他不惜赌上自己最痛恨也最有价值的资产，故意弄脏自己的手，只为了替巴恩斯换取一线生机。

萨姆疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。也许……这才是真正的史蒂夫吧。

黑衣人的手机响了，他走到门外接听，几分钟后又回到萨姆面前。

“有件事需要麻烦您，威尔逊先生，”他笑容可掬地给萨姆的杯子添满水，“下周三能否请您陪巴恩斯中士去见一下队长？”

 

***

他们再次相见是在看守所的探视室里，巴恩斯捂着腹部走过来打招呼，整个人看起来像被一辆重型卡车碾过。萨姆问他怎么了，对方只是苦笑着摇头。

房间里响起金属拖过地面的声音，他们几乎同时回头，史蒂夫穿着橘色的囚服，出现在玻璃窗的另一端。

巴恩斯比想像中更加镇定。他只是深呼吸了一下便坐到窗前，用左手拿起听筒。

史蒂夫显然也注意到了。

“巴基，你的胳膊……”

“义肢，”巴恩斯卷起袖口，露出肉色的手腕，“虽然只是临时的，感觉不错，很轻便。”

“好，”史蒂夫用梦呓般的语气喃喃道，“太好了……”

他的视线近乎贪婪地扫过巴恩斯的脸庞，嘴唇蠕动着，然而萨姆一个字都听不清。

他几乎以为史蒂夫根本没有出声，直到巴恩斯脸色陡变。

“不要自作主张！”

巴恩斯完好的那只手重重砸在了玻璃上。史蒂夫大概被惊到了，握住听筒呆呆地看着他。

“你以为我会放弃吗？”

巴恩斯的胸膛不住起伏着，窗口渐渐镀上了一层白雾。那一幕令萨姆联想到昆式机上恐慌发作的美国队长。

史蒂夫呆滞的眼眶中掠过一丝诧异，嘴角逐渐上翘，最后凝结成一个令人心碎的笑。

“对不起，巴基。”他低下头，“我以为我们再也……我以为你绝无可能……是我太自以为是了。”

“你一向如此，混蛋！”巴恩斯急促地喘着气，“看着我，史蒂夫。”

“看着我！”

史蒂夫像触电般地抬起头。

“你不是说过，直到尽头？”

萨姆惊讶地看着史蒂夫的脸上再次流露出近似于希望的神情，看着他将左手贴上窗户，小心翼翼地移动着，直到与另一端的手掌完全重合。

“我们离尽头还远着呢。”巴恩斯一字一顿地说，“别想就这么甩掉我，you damn punk.”

探视室里静谧地可怕，萨姆甚至能听见自己的呼吸声。

而巴恩斯和罗杰斯，他们只是静静地凝视着彼此，仿佛周遭的一切都不复存在。

 

***

萨姆推开门，正午的阳光顿时刺得他睁不开眼。

黑衣人不知从哪儿冒了出来，不过这次的目标显然不是萨姆。

“巴恩斯先生，”他讪笑着递上一个打开的文件夹，“现在可以签字了吧？”

巴恩斯接过文件，不假思索地在所有标记的地方签下名字，这令萨姆简直抓狂。

“巴恩斯，”他按住那支移动的笔，“你都不看看内容吗？”

黑衣人的太阳穴抽动了下，然而巴恩斯似乎对他的忠告置若罔闻。

“没关系，我知道那都是些什么。”

萨姆只好松开手，眼睁睁看着巴恩斯若无其事地签完一堆盖着“机密”的文件。

黑衣人难掩得色，正当他要取走文件时，巴恩斯突然抬高了手腕。

“别忘了我们谈好的条件。”

“没问题，你的新身份马上就做好了。”

“你知道我说的是什么。”

巴恩斯侧身指了指看守所的大门。

“当然，”黑衣人忙不迭地点头，“此次针对罗杰斯队长的逮捕行动完全是秘密进行。罗马尼亚方面我们可以利用对你的袭击事件换取当地媒体的配合，至于美国本土那更不成问题，爱国者法案可不是吃素的。”

“他还要在那个鬼地方呆多久？”

“局长已缴纳了保释金，两小时后罗杰斯队长就可以回家了。”

两小时，萨姆不得不感慨寇森的效率，不过，谁叫他是美国队长的头号粉丝呢？

“他的律师呢？”

“已经找了华盛顿最好的团队。鉴于你的，呃，特殊经历，以维护公共安全为由获取假释（probation）的胜算很大。”

巴恩斯紧绷的肩膀随着对方的言语慢慢松弛了下来。萨姆清楚地听见他长吁了一口气。

黑衣人朝街角招招手，一辆通体漆黑的小轿车无声无息地滑到他们面前。

他拉开后车门，示意巴恩斯上车。

“你们要带他去哪？” 

萨姆警惕地扣住车门，用身体挡住了巴恩斯的去路。

黑衣人又堆起令人不快的笑容。

“中士和局长还有一场面谈，放轻松点老弟，他现在是自由人。”

巴恩斯拍了拍萨姆的肩膀，从另一面上了车。

“萨姆，”一个略显疲惫的声音在黑暗的车厢里响起，“谢谢你。”

萨姆只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响。他有种感觉，自己或许再也见不到巴恩斯了。

他低下头，这种场合下该如何应对？不客气？保重？还是，对不起？

他选择了沉默。

 

***

“那都是些什么文件？”

萨姆双手插袋，用漫不经心的口吻询问身旁阴魂不散的黑衣人。

“简而言之，就是他把自己卖给了神盾，”那家伙的嘴角耐人寻味地勾起，“运用他的特长帮我们做些事，以及协助科研部搞几个小实验，提供血液和组织样本等等——当然其中一部分是在死后，以器官捐赠的形式进行。”

“你们还想让他干脏活？”萨姆努力让他的语气听上去就跟对方一样……毫无人性，“他现在的状态可大不如前，更别提只有一只手。”

黑衣人侧过头，神情古怪地看着他。

“斯塔克已经答应给他再装一条机械臂，你没听说吗？用瓦坎达引进的新材料。”

“他们只关心他还有什么利用价值。”

萨姆突然想起了史蒂夫的这句话，口袋里的手不由自主地攥紧了。

“斯塔克居然愿意？”

“具体过程我也不太清楚，”黑衣人耸耸肩，“大概三天前吧，巴恩斯躲过了我们的跟踪找到斯塔克，两人私下里不知谈了些什么，最后竟被直升机双双送到了急救中心，复仇者大厦还塌了一角。嘿，鬼晓得他和疯狂的钢铁侠做了笔怎样的交易。”

大概是任务进展顺利，黑衣人显得轻松了不少，话也变多了。他从西装内侧的口袋里掏出一根烟和一副打火机，旁若无人地点上。

“说起来，这家伙和我们谈条件时一直在打探美国队长的处理方案，还差点和头儿吵起来，仿佛那才是他关心的重点。我是说，正常的情况难道不是先为自己打算吗？天晓得我们费了多大的代价才将他的通缉令从INTERPOL的数据库里移除。还有罗杰斯队长也是，直到头儿再三保证巴恩斯既不会被送上法庭也不会直接进监狱，他才肯开口——妈的第一句还是要我们担保。”

白色的烟雾冉冉升起。

“这两人可真有意思。”他叼着烟，口齿不清地评价道。

“可不是。”

萨姆若有所思地看着那团烟雾消散在风中。街角的教堂敲响整点的钟声，一群白鸽飞过广场。

“等下要不要去喝一杯？”黑衣人又吐出一口烟，“威尔逊，对吧？这次多亏有你帮忙，否则我们还真的无从得知他们的下落。”

“多谢，不过我还有事，下次吧。”

“好吧，这是我的名片，以后有需要尽管打这个电话，伙计。”

 

***

萨姆站在教堂前，今天没有礼拜，他就是想来看看，然而面对敞开的大门，他突然又丧失了进去的兴致。

于是他绕着教堂转了一圈又一圈，欣赏着窗户上的那些彩绘。

耶稣基督双手合十，悲悯地望向尘世间。渐渐地，那双手幻化成看守所里那两只紧贴在一起的手掌。

某个念头在他脑海中一闪而过。

也许史蒂夫所谓的爱并没有他想象的那般无望？

嘿，管他呢。

这次他要逃得远远的，再也不要和这两人有半点交集。

即便他是万人景仰的美国队长，而他是值得同情的前苏联杀手。

萨姆转身走上了另一条林荫道。他从裤子口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸，撕得粉碎后扔进了最近的垃圾桶。

他戴上墨镜，竖起衣领，消失在熙熙攘攘的人潮中。

  
  
  


全剧终

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对美国的司法体系理解有限，有什么错漏之处就当平行宇宙看看，总之领会到精神就好。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大结局

It is those we live with and love and should know who elude us（but we can still love them）.

\- Norman Maclean

总是那些我们相处、相爱、本该相知的人在蒙蔽我们。（即便这样，我们仍然爱着他们。）

\- 诺曼• 麦考连

 

 

史蒂夫昏迷了一周，或者更久，而这还是托了超级血清的福。

往好处想，至少他们都乘坐免费的头等舱回到了祖国。萨姆自嘲地拉起嘴角，对着病房门口的便衣特工晃了晃证件。

史蒂夫半躺在床上，似曾相识的一幕令他不由地朝床头张望。

“没有音乐。”这混蛋有气无力地说。

“上帝呀，他们怎么能这样对待美国队长？”

萨姆故意拖长声音，然而令人扫兴的史蒂夫甚至没抬一下眼皮。

于是他换上了严肃的表情。“为什么道谢？你明知是我报的警。”

美国队长缓缓睁开眼。“因为你做到了懦弱的我做不到的事，”他侧过头看向墙壁，似乎在躲避萨姆的视线，“正确的事。你救了他。”

萨姆走近了几步。“正确的事？”他用怀疑的口吻重复了一遍，“不如说是你所希望的事，我没说错吧？”

他应该早些察觉的，那部电话，那些“好心”的提示……从一开始史蒂夫就在暗示他报警不是吗？

史蒂夫发出一声苦笑。

“什么都瞒不过你，”他抬起插着导管的手，轻轻压住额头，“不过他得救了，这才是最重要的。”

“现在下结论还为时过早。”

史蒂夫转过头。“什么意思？”他的声音抖得很厉害。

“巴恩斯还处于深度昏迷中。”萨姆走到床边的沙发椅坐下，“旺达说有一种方法可以消除之前的魔法，但是记忆也会全部回来，所有的记忆，此外——”

“此外？”

“这种方法她没试过，所以成功率只有百分之五十，或者更低。”

“如果，”史蒂夫的喉结动了动，“失败了呢？”

萨姆面无表情地看着他。

“最好的情况是植物人。”

“这是最好的情况？”

史蒂夫猛力捶了几下病床，导管牵动输液架发出哗啦哗啦的响声，幸亏萨姆眼疾手快扶住了摇摇欲坠的架子。

“是我干的吗？”他攥紧床单，湿润的面颊在白炽灯下闪闪发光，“他变成这样全都是因为我？”

萨姆站起来。不，并不全是你的错，他在心里说。

“或许吧。”

史蒂夫一点点松开手指。“告诉我，萨姆，”他突然扔来一个莫名其妙的问题，“你认为美国队长还有存在的价值吗？”

萨姆轻哼了声。

“当然，人们永远需要像他那样的超级英雄和道德楷模。”

他刻意加重了最后几个字，疾步朝外走去。史蒂夫的每句话都令他莫名烦躁，亏他还以为自己已经准备好了。

正当他要迈出病房时，背后传来史蒂夫怪异的笑声，“希望你是对的，那是我最后的赌注了。”

萨姆停下了脚步。

“我还有个问题，看在过去的份上，你要如实回答。”

“说吧。”

“为什么？”

“我做不到。”史蒂夫缓慢地摇着头，“一想到过去的几十年里，他极有可能和那套制服还有盾牌关在同一个地方，我就忍不住……以及他们给他洗脑的时候，是否反复告诉他，史蒂夫罗杰斯已经死了？永远不会回来了？巴基是个坚强的人，不碾碎最后那点希望他是绝对不会放弃的。”

“而这就是神盾，”他再次合上眼皮，眉心紧锁，仿佛陷入了另一个无比沉重的梦境，“由佩姬和霍华德一手创立的，我倾注了所有忠诚与信任的神盾。”

萨姆一动不动地站着，直到病房里的呼吸声逐渐平稳才轻轻带上门，转向拐角处的另一间病房。

他被拦了下来。“当真？”萨姆耸了耸肩，“伙计，没见我刚从那里出来吗？”

两名便衣对视了几秒，让出一条路。

“这才对。”萨姆拍拍其中一人的肩膀，大摇大摆走进了房间。

“嘿，”他冲床上坐着的人挥手，“还记得我吗？”

半空中飞来一个球状物，萨姆抬手接住，是个剥开的桔子。

巴恩斯依然保持着投掷的姿势，萨姆却无法忽视他身上的病号服，左半边衣袖完全是空的。

“萨姆老弟，很高兴你还活着，”劫后余生的中士做了个鬼脸，牙齿和舌头被果汁染得微黄，“否则我可就没机会品尝那些妙不可言的土豆泥了。”

萨姆扬起一边眉毛。

“首先，那都是史蒂夫的杰作，其次，那家伙说的一点没错，你就是个十足的混蛋（jerk）。”

当那个名字出现时，巴恩斯原本愉悦的表情闪过一丝阴霾，萨姆当然没有错过这个反应。

“史蒂夫，”他低下头，似乎对病号服上的系带产生了兴趣，“他怎么样？”

“你是否该先对我说声谢谢，还有你的救星。”萨姆看向角落里的女孩，“旺达，辛苦了。”

巴恩斯转过头，“我早就向这位了不起的马克西莫夫小姐表达过衷心的感谢。”他冲着旺达弯起嘴角，直接而灿烂的笑容让女孩不好意思地看向地板。

萨姆也笑了。“史蒂夫醒了，气色还不错。”

巴恩斯接下来的反应他已经没有印象了，复仇的快意在他胸中翻腾，几乎吞没了所有其他的感觉。

即使瞒不了多久，他也想让史蒂夫体会一番自己所经历过的焦虑，恐惧和痛苦，这是那家伙罪有应得。

“旺达，你联系过总部了？”

“嗯，斯塔克几乎全程都在咆哮，不过他说已经拜托了寇森局长。”

“寇森只怕头发都要掉光了。”

“唉，毕竟这次我们捅的漏子可不小。”

“改天我送他一盒雪茄吧。”

“我不觉得他会想再见到我们。”

“说的也是，哈哈哈……”

萨姆机械地抽动嘴角。他意识到自己变了，心里某些珍贵的东西被摧毁了，而在那片废墟上又长出了一些不知名的东西。

他学会了残忍，而这究竟是拜谁所赠呢？

趁护士给病人换药的时机萨姆溜了出来。他还不太习惯和巴恩斯交谈，尤其在这家伙记忆恢复之后，因为……

巴恩斯已经知晓一切，包括史蒂夫对他做的那些事，包括他帮助史蒂夫做的那些事。

萨姆站在自动贩卖机前艰难地选择着，这时他才意识到，巴恩斯的口供完全可以将他和史蒂夫一并送上法庭。

操，那也只有接受了，毕竟自己确实是史蒂夫的共犯。

萨姆吞咽了下，试图将注意力集中在花花绿绿的包装袋上。

贩卖机窗口的倒影中出现了一名穿黑西装的男人，幽灵般地立在他身后。

萨姆徐徐转过头。“我想你不是来买口香糖的？”

黑衣人展露职业性的笑容。“您好，威尔逊先生，我来自神盾，”他举起证件，“关于美国队长虐囚一案，我们有些情况想跟您核实，能换个地方说话吗？”

 

***

萨姆不自在地松开领口的扣子。

“这不是审讯。”黑衣人翻开手中的文件夹。“别紧张。”

“谁紧张了？”萨姆咕哝着，的确，如果是审讯自己应当被铐在某个三字母机构的小黑屋里，而不是坐在医院顶楼隔音良好的会客室里。

黑衣人微微一笑。

“很好，那我就不兜圈子了。我想知道，罗杰斯队长在囚禁巴恩斯中士时是否实施过性侵犯？”

“……”

萨姆盯着茶几上的玻璃杯，经历了人生中最漫长的一分钟。

“我不知道。”

他干巴巴地回答。

黑衣人露出了如释重负的表情。

“好的，谢谢您的合作。”

萨姆笨拙地端起杯子，他的喉咙仿佛在冒烟，手心里全是汗。

他撒谎了，不是第一次，也不是最后一次，却是最艰难的一次。

“我可以了解一下对史蒂夫的指控吗？”

“当然，您可是我们最重要的证人。”

黑衣人低头翻看文件。

“就目前掌握的证据看来，最有可能以非法拘禁立案。巴恩斯中士的BMI指数严重偏低，但没有发现营养不良的迹象，”他抬起头，目光意味深长，“他本人的证词中并未提及性侵犯，虽然我们的医学鉴定结果对此存疑，但您也知道，这种检测并非百分之百可靠……”

虽然对方讲得很含糊，萨姆依然捕捉到了其中最关键的部分。

“那么巴恩斯他……”

他不敢问得太直白，生怕引出对史蒂夫不利的证据。

“他个人没有追加诉讼。”

……意料之中。

“对巴恩斯的指控呢？UN爆炸案不是他干的，有必要我可以出庭作证。”

“那个案子啊，他已经被排除了。”

“是吗？”

“现场目击者证词表明，嫌犯是用双手搬运含有炸弹的旅行包。鉴证科已经确认，中士的左臂被移除了将近两年，近期也没有安装义肢的迹象。”

“袭击他的人呢？”

“那位女士的儿子在维也纳爆炸案中丧生。很显然在舆论的导向下，她一心认定Winter Soldier必须对此负责。她本人在国土安全局IT部门做系统维护，有一定的访问权限。自从奥创事件后主系统一直没能恢复到原有的安全级别，可能就是这个契机让她抓住漏洞，黑进了我们的核心数据库……”

黑衣人自嘲地一弹文件夹，“就凭数据库里的那点可怜巴巴的信息，她居然极其准确地推断出了巴恩斯的下落，我还真想请她来情报分析处工作，当然，如果她背后没有其他人……不过现在一切都水落石出了，人已经移交到司法部，近日将进行不公开审理。”

萨姆举起杯子一饮而尽。

“说到审理，对巴恩斯——冬日战士——的其他那些指控呢？叛国，暗杀之类的……”

水的润泽似乎并未起到作用，他的嗓音听起来仍然干涩得像另外一个人。

“公诉方暂时没有继续的打算。毕竟一旦起诉巴恩斯就势必牵扯到他的抓捕过程，而美国队长在其中扮演的角色将不得不公诸于众。虽然罗杰斯早已不在政府部门担任要职，可是一旦让公众知道美国队长竟然是个虐囚者，这对国家形象带来的打击简直是毁灭性的。”黑衣人合上文件夹。“所以局长和上头协商了，大家各退一步，把两桩案子都压下来。”

就这么简单？

这个结果大大超出了萨姆的预期。即使对政治游戏向来敬谢不敏，他也不得不佩服寇森长袖善舞的能力。如果这家伙此刻现身说不定他会狠狠吻上他的秃脑门 。

美国队长还有存在的价值吗？

刹那间他有如醍醐灌顶。

原来这就是史蒂夫最后的赌注，原来他早就预料到这个结局。

原来他不惜赌上自己最痛恨也最有价值的资产，故意弄脏自己的手，只为了替巴恩斯换取一线生机。

萨姆疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴。也许……这才是真正的史蒂夫吧。

黑衣人的手机响了，他走到门外接听，几分钟后又回到萨姆面前。

“有件事需要麻烦您，威尔逊先生，”他笑容可掬地给萨姆的杯子添满水，“下周三能否请您陪巴恩斯中士去见一下队长？”

 

***

他们再次相见是在看守所的探视室里，巴恩斯捂着腹部走过来打招呼，整个人看起来像被一辆重型卡车碾过。萨姆问他怎么了，对方只是苦笑着摇头。

房间里响起金属拖过地面的声音，他们几乎同时回头，史蒂夫穿着橘色的囚服，出现在玻璃窗的另一端。

巴恩斯比想像中更加镇定。他只是深呼吸了一下便坐到窗前，用左手拿起听筒。

史蒂夫显然也注意到了。

“巴基，你的胳膊……”

“义肢，”巴恩斯卷起袖口，露出肉色的手腕，“虽然只是临时的，感觉不错，很轻便。”

“好，”史蒂夫用梦呓般的语气喃喃道，“太好了……”

他的视线近乎贪婪地扫过巴恩斯的脸庞，嘴唇蠕动着，然而萨姆一个字都听不清。

他几乎以为史蒂夫根本没有出声，直到巴恩斯脸色陡变。

“不要自作主张！”

巴恩斯完好的那只手重重砸在了玻璃上。史蒂夫大概被惊到了，握住听筒呆呆地看着他。

“你以为我会放弃吗？”

巴恩斯的胸膛不住起伏着，窗口渐渐镀上了一层白雾。那一幕令萨姆联想到昆式机上恐慌发作的美国队长。

史蒂夫呆滞的眼眶中掠过一丝诧异，嘴角逐渐上翘，最后凝结成一个令人心碎的笑。

“对不起，巴基。”他低下头，“我以为我们再也……我以为你绝无可能……是我太自以为是了。”

“你一向如此，混蛋！”巴恩斯急促地喘着气，“看着我，史蒂夫。”

“看着我！”

史蒂夫像触电般地抬起头。

“你不是说过，直到尽头？”

萨姆惊讶地看着史蒂夫的脸上再次流露出近似于希望的神情，看着他将左手贴上窗户，小心翼翼地移动着，直到与另一端的手掌完全重合。

“我们离尽头还远着呢。”巴恩斯一字一顿地说，“别想就这么甩掉我，you damn punk.”

探视室里静谧地可怕，萨姆甚至能听见自己的呼吸声。

而巴恩斯和罗杰斯，他们只是静静地凝视着彼此，仿佛周遭的一切都不复存在。

 

***

萨姆推开门，正午的阳光顿时刺得他睁不开眼。

黑衣人不知从哪儿冒了出来，不过这次的目标显然不是萨姆。

“巴恩斯先生，”他讪笑着递上一个打开的文件夹，“现在可以签字了吧？”

巴恩斯接过文件，不假思索地在所有标记的地方签下名字，这令萨姆简直抓狂。

“巴恩斯，”他按住那支移动的笔，“你都不看看内容吗？”

黑衣人的太阳穴抽动了下，然而巴恩斯似乎对他的忠告置若罔闻。

“没关系，我知道那都是些什么。”

萨姆只好松开手，眼睁睁看着巴恩斯若无其事地签完一堆盖着“机密”的文件。

黑衣人难掩得色，正当他要取走文件时，巴恩斯突然抬高了手腕。

“别忘了我们谈好的条件。”

“没问题，你的新身份马上就做好了。”

“你知道我说的是什么。”

巴恩斯侧身指了指看守所的大门。

“当然，”黑衣人忙不迭地点头，“此次针对罗杰斯队长的逮捕行动完全是秘密进行。罗马尼亚方面我们可以利用对你的袭击事件换取当地媒体的配合，至于美国本土那更不成问题，爱国者法案可不是吃素的。”

“他还要在那个鬼地方呆多久？”

“局长已缴纳了保释金，两小时后罗杰斯队长就可以回家了。”

两小时，萨姆不得不感慨寇森的效率，不过，谁叫他是美国队长的头号粉丝呢？

“他的律师呢？”

“已经找了华盛顿最好的团队。鉴于你的，呃，特殊经历，以维护公共安全为由获取假释（probation）的胜算很大。”

巴恩斯紧绷的肩膀随着对方的言语慢慢松弛了下来。萨姆清楚地听见他长吁了一口气。

黑衣人朝街角招招手，一辆通体漆黑的小轿车无声无息地滑到他们面前。

他拉开后车门，示意巴恩斯上车。

“你们要带他去哪？” 

萨姆警惕地扣住车门，用身体挡住了巴恩斯的去路。

黑衣人又堆起令人不快的笑容。

“中士和局长还有一场面谈，放轻松点老弟，他现在是自由人。”

巴恩斯拍了拍萨姆的肩膀，从另一面上了车。

“萨姆，”一个略显疲惫的声音在黑暗的车厢里响起，“谢谢你。”

萨姆只觉得脑袋里嗡嗡作响。他有种感觉，自己或许再也见不到巴恩斯了。

他低下头，这种场合下该如何应对？不客气？保重？还是，对不起？

他选择了沉默。

 

***

“那都是些什么文件？”

萨姆双手插袋，用漫不经心的口吻询问身旁阴魂不散的黑衣人。

“简而言之，就是他把自己卖给了神盾，”那家伙的嘴角耐人寻味地勾起，“运用他的特长帮我们做些事，以及协助科研部搞几个小实验，提供血液和组织样本等等——当然其中一部分是在死后，以器官捐赠的形式进行。”

“你们还想让他干脏活？”萨姆努力让他的语气听上去就跟对方一样……毫无人性，“他现在的状态可大不如前，更别提只有一只手。”

黑衣人侧过头，神情古怪地看着他。

“斯塔克已经答应给他再装一条机械臂，你没听说吗？用瓦坎达引进的新材料。”

“他们只关心他还有什么利用价值。”

萨姆突然想起了史蒂夫的这句话，口袋里的手不由自主地攥紧了。

“斯塔克居然愿意？”

“具体过程我也不太清楚，”黑衣人耸耸肩，“大概三天前吧，巴恩斯躲过了我们的跟踪找到斯塔克，两人私下里不知谈了些什么，最后竟被直升机双双送到了急救中心，复仇者大厦还塌了一角。嘿，鬼晓得他和疯狂的钢铁侠做了笔怎样的交易。”

大概是任务进展顺利，黑衣人显得轻松了不少，话也变多了。他从西装内侧的口袋里掏出一根烟和一副打火机，旁若无人地点上。

“说起来，这家伙和我们谈条件时一直在打探美国队长的处理方案，还差点和头儿吵起来，仿佛那才是他关心的重点。我是说，正常的情况难道不是先为自己打算吗？天晓得我们费了多大的代价才将他的通缉令从INTERPOL的数据库里移除。还有罗杰斯队长也是，直到头儿再三保证巴恩斯既不会被送上法庭也不会直接进监狱，他才肯开口——妈的第一句还是要我们担保。”

白色的烟雾冉冉升起。

“这两人可真有意思。”他叼着烟，口齿不清地评价道。

“可不是。”

萨姆若有所思地看着那团烟雾消散在风中。街角的教堂敲响整点的钟声，一群白鸽飞过广场。

“等下要不要去喝一杯？”黑衣人又吐出一口烟，“威尔逊，对吧？这次多亏有你帮忙，否则我们还真的无从得知他们的下落。”

“多谢，不过我还有事，下次吧。”

“好吧，这是我的名片，以后有需要尽管打这个电话，伙计。”

 

***

萨姆站在教堂前，今天没有礼拜，他就是想来看看，然而面对敞开的大门，他突然又丧失了进去的兴致。

于是他绕着教堂转了一圈又一圈，欣赏着窗户上的那些彩绘。

耶稣基督双手合十，悲悯地望向尘世间。渐渐地，那双手幻化成看守所里那两只紧贴在一起的手掌。

某个念头在他脑海中一闪而过。

也许史蒂夫所谓的爱并没有他想象的那般无望？

嘿，管他呢。

这次他要逃得远远的，再也不要和这两人有半点交集。

即便他是万人景仰的美国队长，而他是值得同情的前苏联杀手。

萨姆转身走上了另一条林荫道。他从裤子口袋里掏出了一张皱巴巴的纸，撕得粉碎后扔进了最近的垃圾桶。

他戴上墨镜，竖起衣领，消失在熙熙攘攘的人潮中。

  
  
  


全剧终

***

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对美国的司法体系理解有限，有什么错漏之处就当平行宇宙看看，总之领会到精神就好。


	10. 番外：加速度

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 美队pov，肉渣有。

 

 

We can easily forgive a child who is afraid of the dark; the real tragedy of life is when men are afraid of the light.——Plato

孩子害怕黑暗，情有可原；人生真正的悲剧，是成人害怕光明。——柏拉图

 

***

他永远忘不了那场雪。

他在铺天盖地的白色中深一脚浅一脚地走着，清冽的寒风裹挟着雪花敲打着脸庞，远山看在眼里有些朦胧。

他们说发现了他，只是……

他们说……

他一个字也不信。他必须亲眼看见。

他拨开人群，赫然在目的却是插在散发着焦臭的黑色冻土中猩红的金属牌。

他屈起膝盖捡起它，拇指抹去覆盖其上的血迹。

那个熟悉的名字，那串熟悉的号码。

似乎有人在耳边嚷着什么，还有几只手试图将他从地上拉起，他不记得了。

他只记得一直陪伴在身边的那个人永远地离开了，除了手中冰冷的军牌什么也没有留下。

“你还有一次机会。说吧，他在哪？”

他只记得从那时起他就一直生活在黑暗里。

“啊——”

几滴温热的液体溅上嘴角，他不由得探出舌头。

复仇的滋味竟然如此苦涩。

“杀了我……”

他永远忘不了那场雪，那列隆隆远去的火车，以及那个冻结了一生的漫长冬日。

 

***

“——你有十二通新留言。”

“嗨Cap，我是托尼，索尔又来地球了，一起出去喝一杯？我请客。”

“嗨Cap，我是菲尔，今天的例会你又没出现，莎伦和我都很担心，一切都还okay？”

“史蒂夫，最近都在忙什么？我只想说，有需要的话联系我。”

“Cap，还是我，托尼，上次的聚会你也没来，有时间回个电话吧。”

“Cap，我还在追踪一条线索，别灰心，我感觉离目标越来越近了。”

“Cap，我是莎伦，希望你没再为那件事生我的气。今天整理佩吉姑妈的遗物发现了一些老照片，你想看看吗？”

“史蒂夫，记得我上次说的那个姑娘吗？她这周五有空，给她打个电话吧，号码发给你了。”

……

他开始长时间地把自己关在房间里，什么也不做，只是静默地坐在黑暗里。

还是个弱不禁风的孩子时，他是惧怕黑暗的，那些看不见却又真切存在的事物总是令他心惊肉跳，只有巴基温暖的拥抱能给他带来踏实感。

如今那片温暖的源头已经消失，黑暗反而更加令他心安。

……

“我开始担心你了，史蒂夫，告诉我你上次出门是什么时候？给我发张人在户外的照片，否则我这就来拆了你那个安乐窝。”

他从臂弯中抬起头，沉重地叹了口气。

他随手抓起一件外套，扣上棒球帽，朝门口走去。

他知道该去哪儿。

他将整个白天都花在了国家博物馆的二战陈列室里，一遍又一遍徜徉在那张画像前。

所有关于巴基的介绍，每一个字他都能倒背如流。他必须记住那个人，那张脸，那个名字。如果连他都忘了，这世界就真的没有巴基来过的痕迹了。

 

***

浴室的门被砰地撞开，无数纸片在他身后漫天飞舞，地板中央泛黄的文件夹封面上，“冬兵计划”几个字依稀可辨。

他们怎么能这样对他？

他双手撑在墙上，直勾勾地盯着镜子里的自己。

他的巴基，微笑着说“去未来”的巴基，叹着气说“你没有什么需要证明”的巴基，夸张地对着他敬礼的巴基……

前额猛地撞上了镜子里的那张脸，放射性的裂痕向四面八方蔓延。

……担忧地摸着他的胸口问疼不疼的巴基，隔着熊熊燃烧的舰桥视死如归地盯着他的巴基，坐在小酒馆的吧台边苦笑着说“我要跟随他”的巴基……

他反复捶打着早已不堪重负的镜面，直到鲜红的碎片一片片掉落。

……绝望地张开手，从视线里消失的巴基。

他怎么能这样对他？

他扯开浴帘，拧开水龙头，冰凉的液体透过花洒喷泄而出。他坐进浴缸，抱住头，任凭水流冲过额角的鲜血。他并不悲伤，涌动在胸口的只有无边的愤怒，对九头蛇的愤怒，对神盾的愤怒，对狗娘养的命运的愤怒，更多的是对自己无能为力的愤怒。

那些情绪如同潮水般席卷而来，向四面八方撕扯着他的身体，剧烈的疼痛令他想要立即对准太阳穴开上一枪，可是他不能，巴基还在世界的某个角落呼吸着，等待着。也许他已经被冻了起来，或者更惨，在谋杀某个他毫无概念的人类。

他不能死，在匍匐在巴基脚下让他决定自己生死之前，他不会死的。

他颤抖着从湿透的口袋里掏出军牌。薄薄的金属片在无数次的抚摸下变得锃光发亮，倒映出一双悲痛欲绝的眼睛。

他将额头贴上那片毫无生气的金属，泣不成声。

 

***

“巴基，不——”

他失神地坐起，不，不对，巴基没有被击中过腹部，所以那并不是——

他踉跄着步入洗手间，拧开水龙头，接了些冷水拍在脸上。破碎的镜面中映照出破碎的面容，和通红的双眸。

裤袋里发出一阵震动，他掏出手机，一条来自娜塔莎的短信，关于布洛克朗姆洛。

得知特攻队长在医院里陷入昏迷的那一刻他的心情是愉悦的。他暗自祈祷上苍让这家伙醒来，而这完全是出于私心：狗娘养的竟敢在他眼皮底下折磨巴基，就这么死了简直太便宜他了。

他由衷地希望朗姆洛烂在那张病床上化为一滩脓水，或者由他亲自动手将这家伙四分五裂，挫骨扬灰。

他靠在墙角，看着冉冉升起的朝霞染红窗棂，凉爽的晨风让混乱的思绪逐渐恢复清晰。

新的一天开始了。

他还活着。

他要启程去寻找巴基。

 

***

“Cap，看这里！”

他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。

那大概是他一生中最接近奇迹的时刻，没错，连血清也不能与之相媲美。

他的手穿越死亡女神冰冷的吐息，再次抓住了那个被自己遗失在时空夹缝中的人。

“我找不到他的金属臂，见鬼。”

萨姆还在絮絮叨叨个不停，而他只听得见臂弯中巴基柔和的呼吸。

再也不会放开了，即使失去所有一切，与这个残酷的世界背道而驰。

“你不准备把他交给政府或者军方？”

他看着萨姆，缓缓摇头。

他有个计划，美国队长总是有个计划。

现在是将那个计划付诸实施的时候了。

 

***

萨姆眼中日益增长的怀疑并未引起他的忧虑。他的新伙伴非常忠实，也相当能干，而他们都失去过重要的人，这让他更加容易对自己的遭遇产生共鸣。

也更加容易被利用。

他想着，抱紧怀里单薄的躯体。

巴基瘦了。

他抚摸着那些突出的肋骨，失而复得的喜悦和不得不囚禁友人的罪恶感轮番进攻着心房，令他的眼圈阵阵发热。

游弋的手掌不知不觉滑入双腿之间。他惊讶地发现，或许是方才的抚触造成了某种刺激，巴基竟然勃起了。

他不由得吞咽了下，一股热流正从下腹部升起，紧贴着巴基臀部的某个器官产生了微妙的变化。

他想得到他。

只此一次，压抑已久的冲动正在不停叫嚣，让他成为我的，就这一次，一次就好。

他闭上眼，和良心的交战没有持续多久，欲望让一切都变得理所当然。

他要得到他。

他拉开抽绳，柔软的棉质长裤被一点点褪到膝盖以下。

他开始觉得面罩很碍事。嘴部的开口过于紧贴皮肤，厚度也很不人道，让他无法好好亲吻那双诱人的红唇。

于是他解开了它，看着轻颤的睫毛，轻轻叹了口气。

他从床单上撕下一小片布条，蒙上那双朝思暮想的眼睛，在脑后打了一个结。

以防万一，他对自己说。

随后他开始吻他的面颊，最初只是生涩地，蜻蜓点水的几下触碰，仿佛在确认眼前的不是又一场幻觉。

巴基突然挣扎了起来，这是意料之外的反应。他理应吸收了足够分量的镇静剂，或许是自己的动作无意间触发了某些肌肉记忆。

总之他的右眼遭到了意外一击。

他揉了揉眼睛，没什么感觉，视力也没有受到影响。而这一下似乎耗尽了巴基仅剩的体力，那根手臂缓缓滑落，如同一截枯木，固定装置上的弹簧又恢复成松弛状态。

他想了想，暂时解开了束缚把巴基的身体翻了过来，又抓过床头多余的枕头垫在他腰下。手头没有润滑用品，从后面进入会比较轻松些。

他从背后抱住他，沿着弯曲的脊柱落下无数个吻，直到腰窝，接着手指伸进狭窄的臀缝，分开依旧丰满的臀瓣。

他看着那个微微开合的穴口，调整了一下呼吸，然后将嘴贴了上去。

“嗯——”

巴基发出一声含糊的呜咽。

他轻舔着那些褶皱，舌尖在穴口画着圈。他忘了在哪里看到的，这样做可以帮助后穴扩张，比手指还好用。

他没有想到自己还有用上这些知识的场合。巴基总是和女孩子在一起，也正是因为这个原因，他才一直没有让他知道每次张开双臂拥抱彼此的时候，自己到底是怎样的心情。

他以为这辈子横亘在他们之间就是那种距离，像兄弟，像朋友，唯独不是恋人。

他以为这就是此生唯一的遗憾，直到巴基以难以想象的速度从生命中掉了下去。

他在心里默默叹息，舌头又伸进去了一点。唾液，也许还有肠液，濡湿了原本干涩的甬道。

似乎感觉到了下身的异样，巴基不安分地动了起来，他按住他的腰把他重新固定好，然后继续用舌头操干着后穴，直到那里变得滑软。

应该可以了吧。

他轻咬了一口嫩白的臀肉，将腿又分开了一些，扶住硬得发疼的阴茎，龟头抵住了不断收缩的入口。

去吧，把他变成自己的！

他深吸了一口气，缓慢地顶了进去。

巴基体内温暖得令人战栗。刚插进去一半，他就不得不停下来调整呼吸。

他听见什么滴落的声音，如同积压在心头八十年的冰雪正在融化，而那些多余的水分正争先恐后地寻找着宣泄口。

他抬手擦了擦眼角，开始了律动。

巴基随着他的动作难以自抑地扭动着腰肢，偶尔漏出几下细碎的呻吟。即便被蒙住了眼睛，他还是执拗地勾起脖子，似乎想要弄清楚自己身上究竟在发生什么。

他稍微放慢了一些。也许他该说点什么——比如人们耳鬓厮磨时惯用的那些柔情蜜语——来抚慰身下颤抖的躯体，可是不行，不能冒这个险，他还没有准备好面对他——见鬼的做了这些以后他更不知道该如何面对他了。

他将手掌贴在巴基后背上轻轻揉搓，如同多年前哮喘发作时巴基对他做过的那样。随后他低下头，亲吻那些伤痕和突起的肩胛骨，希望这能让他感觉好些。

感觉到身下的呼吸变得平稳，他小心地退出来一点，然后插得更深了。

巴基绷直了脚背， 脸埋在枕头中发出微弱的啜泣声。这反应令他不知所措，也许应该停止的，如果他该死的办得到的话。

他只好吮吸着巴基的后颈，更加温柔地抽动着。

巴基开始断断续续地呻吟，而他听见自己在喘息，像一头撕扯着猎物的野兽。

随后他又捕捉到了一些其他的声音，比如股间粘稠的水声，还有床架发出的咯吱声，这对早已脆弱不堪的自制力来说简直雪上加霜。

他在伤害巴基，真见鬼，而他是那么想伤害他。

他忍不住加快了速度，下体撞击产生的啪啪声逐渐盖过了其他声音。有几下他顶到了最里面。

喘息声渐渐粗重了起来，他快要射了。

巴基似乎也感觉到了，他的后穴正在不停收紧，肠壁挤压着埋在体内的阴茎。

高潮来得猝不及防，他还没想好是否该抽出来，前端已经颤抖着吐出了精液。

他发出一声满足的长叹，缓缓拔出阴茎。

巴基还在不停发抖，光溜溜的屁股仍然高耸着，被操得红肿的后穴中溢出白浊的体液，浸湿了柔软的耻毛。

他把手伸到前面，巴基也射了，大腿根又粘又腻，软下来的阴茎可怜地缩在腿间。

他叹了口气，残留的欲望还在身体里横冲直撞，然而半个多世纪以来这是他们第一次发生如此亲密的关系，即使是超级士兵也必须学会适可而止。

他爬下床，去洗手间打来热水为巴基擦拭。他尽量不去看那些令人性致昂然的部位，然而用手指插进后穴将精液一点点刮出的举动仍令阴茎再次变得肿胀不堪。

结束了这场各种意义上都相当痛苦的善后工作后，他在淋浴间冲了整整半小时的冷水又疯狂地自慰了三次，直到再也射不出什么了。

他贴着瓷砖颓然坐下。这时他才发现，融化的寒冰下埋藏着的竟然是凶猛的野兽，而它一旦被释放就再也无法重归牢笼。

 

***

他还是跨过了那条线，那条曾经他认为始终都无法逾越的界线。

他还自欺欺人地觉得自己能控制住对于巴基的渴望。

而这次他甚至没有等到晚上，等到萨姆回到他自己的房间里。

他从背后抱起巴基，让他坐在自己怀里。在重力的作用下，再加上一点腰力，他可以不怎么费劲地操进体内最深的地方。

或许是有过一次经验的缘故，巴基这回没有抽泣，反而呻吟得更加厉害，身体也没有之前绷得那么紧。

“Cap，我回来了。”

他听见萨姆的声音。

“你在家吗？”

他听见脚步声逐渐接近。

“Holy shit……”

他看见萨姆面如土色地朝后退去。

那扇门没有关上，不过他不在乎。

他知道萨姆迟早会发现，他也无意隐瞒。

没什么可隐瞒的。

“史蒂夫……”

回不去了，再也回不去了。

“史蒂夫……”

我不会再重蹈覆辙。

“救我……”

我爱你。

 

***

从索科维亚返回美国的最后一段路程托尼执意要乘坐游轮，尽管这会让他们的归期又延长一天。

他暗暗叹了口气。漫长的旅途早已让思念攀升到顶点，而他还得见鬼地控制好自己的表情。

不能令任何人起疑，这个任何人里也包括娜塔莎，所以他必须更加谨慎。

和奥创的战争令所有人都疲惫不堪，索尔心不在焉，布鲁斯下落不明，娜塔莎心事重重，克林特自启航时起就没说过一个字，始终呆在停放着皮特罗尸体的小房间里。

还有他的妹妹，那名心灵操纵者，他不记得上次看见她是什么时候了，幻视恐怕还陪伴在她身边。

复仇者再次取得了胜利，尽管这胜利的代价实在太过惨烈。

好吧，也许托尼是对的，他们都需要放松一下。

他抬起右手，指尖擦过额角正在愈合中的伤口。红女巫的能力很强，也很特殊，他觉得这个女孩适合成为一名复仇者。而她也确实需要一个家，即使它的成员都是一群怪胎。

除此之外？

眼前晃过巴基头疼发作痛苦不堪的模样，他的呼吸忽然急促了起来。如果旺达的能力真有那么强，说不定她可以帮他实现他的愿望，说不定她可以……

要怎样才能让她接受呢？他望着波光粼粼的海面有些出神。

夹克内层的手机突然嘀嘀地响了起来，这是他事先设下的闹铃，为了提醒自己巴基用餐的时间。

他竟然忘记把它关掉了。

这时他才想起几分钟前在甲板上用过的午餐，虽然所有的菜肴吃在嘴里都如同沙石般无味，包括船长特意准备的据说由米其林大厨烹制的龙虾。

他早就习惯了这种感觉。只要那个人不在身边，他的五感就像失调了般，除了在战斗中——而那也是出于某种本能，某种编写在超级士兵血清中的程序，控制情绪，集中精力，协助队友，取得胜利。

现在危机解除了，世界没有毁灭，而他也终于可以放任自己痛快地想他。

巴基还在昏睡吗？头疼有没有好一些？萨姆是否按时给他服药？那些记忆仍然困扰着他吗？

他不知不觉掏出手机，在上面按了几下。

狭小的屏幕上出现那张令他念念不忘的脸，萨姆正在用调羹喂他吃饭。

他将屏幕放大了一点。

巴基，巴基……

没人知道他有多想带着他的爱人走在阳光下，让他尝尽世间美味，而不是躲在阴暗的房间里咽下那些掺了药的土豆泥。

但至少他仍在呼吸，在那个小小的，精心构筑的安全屋里。

他抬起手机，轻啄了下那双蠕动的嘴唇。

四倍听力捕捉到纷至沓来的脚步声，屏幕立刻恢复成一团漆黑。

他把手机塞回口袋，手指碰到了硬梆梆的金属片。

是巴基的军牌，他居然还带在身边。

“Hi Cap，我们在说那个时候旺达引发的幻觉，你看到了什么？”

他握紧了军牌，大概是被自己的体温包裹着，此刻它摸上去一点也不凉。

旺达不在他们中间，也许正躲在哪里哀悼她的兄弟。

他很庆幸这女孩不在场。

“我看见了佩吉，”他逐一扫过伙伴的脸庞，刻意凝视着他们的眼睛，这令他话语中透露的惆怅更加深情也更具有说服力，“她穿着水绿色的裙子，一如记忆中那般美丽。她拍着我的肩膀，问我是否愿意与她共舞。”

复仇者们面面相觑，显然都被美国队长的坦率震惊到了，最后还是托尼打破了沉默。

“看不出Cap你还是个浪漫主义者。”

这句俏皮话并没引起哄堂大笑，正相反，大家都笑得有些尴尬，好像知道了什么不该知道的秘密。

他用一个无奈的笑作为回答。

几只在甲板上散步的海鸥引起了索尔的兴趣，在他的鼓动下，一行人朝着船尾走去。

目送那些嬉闹的背影走远，他转过身，重新望向那片蔚蓝。

来吧，来吧，海浪在耳边低语，如同情人温和的吐息，是说再见的时候了。

他在海风中扬起胳膊，松开手指，光滑的金属片在空中翻了几个身后落在了水面上，随着海浪浮浮沉沉。

再也没有什么能触发你的记忆了，巴基。

看着它逐渐潜入大海深处，他不由得弯起嘴角。

汽笛鸣响，他们就要靠岸了。

他就要回家了。

 

Fin

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是猎聚聚电灯泡当得最惨烈的一次，苦笑。  
> 想看肉的不好意思，本来想写监禁梗的，写着写着被队长的怨念带上了歧路的样子。  
> 这文最摧我心肝的是部分剧情在官方叙事背景下竟然完全可能成立……你知道我说的不是肉。  
> 我多希望一切都只是我的放飞。


End file.
